¿Quisieras ser mi estrella?
by Dangirl95
Summary: Una estrella no es tan fácil de alcanzar y nadie lo sabe mejor que Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien a partir de sus seis años deberá soportar los pesares y obstáculos que la vida le llevará por delante, en un momento de su corta vida habrá un rayo de luz que sus ojos no lo dejaran pasar inadvertido pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes seguir mirando a esa luz brillante sin que llegue el moment
1. Chapter 1¿Podemos ir?

**Notas del Capítulo:**

**Hola gente de fanfiction! Bien me presentare formalmente en este pequeño espacio, Soy "Dangirl" aunque aquí + 95 xD publico mis escritos en amor yaoi pero ahora también aquí y espero sean bien recibidos nwn.**

**En cuanto al capitulo, bien esta historia como se darán cuenta es de mi pareja yaoi favorita de Koi suru Boukun (MorinagxSenpai 3) La historia se sitúa en Fukuoka, ciudad de origen del pequeño Morinaga *-*, bien debo advertir que habrá algunos acontecimientos que…les marcara el corazón (? Leen bajo su propia voluntad uwu y bueno espero les guste este primer capitulo de "¿Quisieras ser mi estrella?"**

**Tetsuhiro desea algo con todo el poder de su corazón pero… ¿Cuál será el costo? ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

_**¿Quisieras ser mi estrella? By Dangirl**_

_**Capitulo uno: ¿Podemos ir? **_

"_**Hola Oto-san. Oka san, ¿iremos al festival de Tanabata verdad? Mi maestra nos ha contado una linda historia hoy en la clase y bueno, quiero decirles de que se trata… ¿Me escuchan? Por favor, quiero realmente ir ¡Todos los de mi clase irán con sus mamás y papás!**_

_**Se que ambos están ocupados… no quiero molestarlos como siempre pero... Oto-san…Oka-san… ¿saben que estoy aquí?**_

El pequeño de 6 años miraba fijamente a la figura de su padre en la sala de estar quien estaba demasiado ocupado en su pasatiempo, este hombre prácticamente utilizaba toda la mesa de baja altura para sus queridos y apreciados bonsáis a los cuales trataba con mucho cuidado y dedicación, podría decirse que le brindaba más importancia a aquellos arbolitos en crecimiento que a sus propios hijos.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro era el miembro mas joven de la familia, después estaba su hermano, Kunihiro, solo le llevaba tres años de edad sin embargo este demostraba una conducta demasiado seria y reservaba , problema para el pequeño Tetsuhiro, le costaba entablar una conversación con su Nii san ya que este se concentraba más en sus asuntos ,tal como su padre. Y no nos olvidemos de su madre que a decir verdad no hay mucho que decir, es solo una ama de casa con…ciertos problemas de menor categoría.

Apretaba contra el pecho un pequeño libro de tapa roja y este era envuelto por sus brazos de forma protectora, ansiadamente se fue hasta al lado de su padre, preparando en su cabecita las palabras correctas que debía usar con aquel hombre de cabello azul oscuro que solo se concentraba en podar uno de sus mas preciados árboles.

**-Am…Oto san….**

**-Tetsuhiro ya te he dicho que no debes hablarme cuando estoy con tijeras ¿verdad? Se paciente y espera allá.**

**-Yo… yo lo se Oto san pero…después iras al trabajo y…**

**-Hijo…debes obedecer a tu padre y a tu madre ¿recuerdas? ve a sentarte.**

**-Hai...**

El pequeño Tetsuhiro se dirigió a un cojín de tonalidad barrosa que obviamente para un niño era una cama sumergible, no era propio del estilo japonés pero su padre le gustaba que algo moderno y de otra cultura habitase en la sala por lo que podrías ver una colección de rarezas en esa habitación pero lo único que le parecía bonito al niño era ese cojín inmenso y suave que dejaba una sensación de conformidad al recostar su pequeño cuerpo sobre eso, pero ahora ni eso lo animaba pues ya sabia de ante mano que no podría ir al festival que se haría en Higashi-Ku ,uno de los siete barrios de la ciudad de Fukuoka donde residía esta familia normal de cuatro miembros.

El niño de cabellos azulados desde la esquina miraba insistidamente a aquel hombre con gafas y hacia sus pucheros al inflar sus pequeñas mejillas rojizas queriendo llamar la atención pero prácticamente su querido Oto-san lo ignoraba y solo para podar correctamente las ramas crecidas de su bonsái ¿En serio? ¿Nada de nada ni siquiera una miradita a esos ojos de tonalidad verdosa? Con esa clase de expresión en un niño de 6 años bastaría para romper el corazón de mujeres y hombres sin embargo su padre no tocaba tierra, ya estaba muy alejado residiendo felizmente en el planeta-bonsái.

Tetsuhiro bajó la cabeza no dejando ver una pequeña lagrimita que se escapaba de sus ojos verdes, pues su progenitor ni siquiera volteaba a verlo pero extrañadamente el pequeñín ya sabía de esa "distracción" que su padre dejaba ver.

Aquel libro que estaba apretado contra su pecho terminó en sus diminutas manos, lentamente y con cuidado abrió ese libro para dejar ver una hermosa ilustración, admiraba emocionado el dibujo de un millar de estrellas sobre un manto negro con variaciones de un azul oscuro como el tono de su cabello pero en ese cielo habían tres estrellas que alumbraban y ocupaban un tamaño superior a las otras y formaban un gran triangulo , su maestra explicó que una de ellas tenía por nombre Altair ,la opuesta a esta recibía por nombre Vega y finalmente aquella que se encontraba en medio de ambas era conocido como Deneb .

El pequeño recordó lo que le dijo su Sensei en la clase de hoy:

"_Es importante que recuerden esta historia niños, y tampoco olviden el nombre de estas estrellas "_

No sabía porque dijo eso pero como buen alumno recordaría esos nombres en su cabecita no importaba cuantas veces debía repetirlo en su mente…Altair, Vega, Deneb…Altair, Vega, Deneb y así fue en todo el camino, diciendo una y otra vez esos nombres que sonaban tan importantes y refinados.

Abrió sus grandes orbes verdes y volteando la página apreció la imagen de una hermosa mujer vestida en prendas reales, un kimono blanco con detalles en rojo realmente mono ante los ojitos de aquel niño que dejó boquiabierto la primera vez que lo vio, al lado de esta mujer se veía a un hombre sencillo y con una expresión pacifica que al pequeño Tetsuhiro intrigó desde el principio, incluso llegó a decir que era una persona hermosa delante de la clase ganando la mirada fija de su maestra , quizás dijo algo fuera de lugar pero el solo dijo con franqueza lo que sus ojos observaban.

Sus deditos voltearon nuevamente la página donde comenzaba a relatarse una leyenda que dio el origen al festival de Tanabata, esta historia se convirtió en algo muy, muy pero muy especial y a pesar de solo tener 6 años este niño leyó con agilidad y sin trabarse aquellas palabras impresas en el papel.

"_Un dios llamado Tenkou, el rey celestial, poseía una hija de nombre Orihime conocida como la princesa de los tejidos, esta hermosa muchacha tenía la cualidad de tejer de una forma majestuosa por lo tanto se encargaba de confeccionar las vestiduras de los dioses del cielo,_

_La mujer trabajaba, día a día para cumplir con sus tareas de tejedora y sin descanso al lado de un río que se encontraba en el cielo llamado Amanogawa, pero su padre comenzó a preocuparse por ella, por su felicidad. _

_Entonces Tenkou buscó a un hombre que cuidara de su hija y la hiciera feliz, ese hombre apodado Kengyu era un cuidador de bueyes y al ver por primera vez a la joven este muchacho se enamoró profundamente de Orihime, y ella igual de él._

_Eran muy felices pero ese amor era tan intenso que ambos se despreocuparon de sus tareas y ante tal conducta Tenkou, padre de Orihime y dios del cielo, tomó la decisión de separarlos colocando a cada uno a los extremos del Amanogawa._

_Los amantes muy tristes ya sin poder verse como antes, no tenían la fuerza necesaria para hacer sus tareas. El dios del cielo reflexionó mejor la decisión que había tomado y llegó a una mejor: si ambos trabajaban arduamente y cumplían sus tareas este los dejaría verse una vez al año, el 7 de julio._

_Y así fue como los amantes con todas sus fuerzas volvieron a sus tareas para lograr verse aunque sea una vez cada tanto tiempo y así su amor pudiera prevalecer para siempre "_

Las paginas con bellas ilustraciones y letras perfectamente impresas llegaron a su fin cuando el pequeño peliazul cerraba ese libro dejándolo entre sus flacuchas piernas.

Este mantenía la mirada hacia ese preciado libro que encontró abandonado en el fondo de unas de las estanterías de la pequeña biblioteca ubicada al final del salón junto a la ventana.

Sus ojitos miraron algo tirado en la oscuridad y la curiosidad pudo más que las indicaciones de sus superiores de no tocar nada sin permiso, por suerte su maestra se lo dio como regalo, ya que se trataba de un libro bastante anticuado y nadie lo usaba.

Y así fue como Tetsuhiro lo terminó trayendo a su casa el primer día de clases.

Por fin había llegado el día soñado por este pequeñito Tetsuhiro, el 7de julio del 1999, ansiadamente deseaba ir al festival de Tanabata que se celebraría en su barrio, donde escuchó por medio de sus compañeros que habría muchos juegos de carnaval súper divertidos, también puestos de comida y al final unos increíbles fuegos artificiales mientras la gente arrojaba al río sus deseos o los quemaban ya siendo medianoche porque se dice que en el día de Tanabata, cuando Orihime y Kengyu se reúnen su felicidad es tan grande que cumplen los deseos de aquellos que lo piden. A Tetsuhiro ese poder que tenían los amantes de conceder deseos le parecía tan mágico e increíble provocando que su corazón latiera como loco. Pero… había un inconveniente y era el hecho de salir de su casa en su hora de dormir.

Miró hacia donde debería estar su figura paternal , ya este se había marchado de la sala seguro para encaminarse a su doble turno en una empresa de farmacéuticos donde el se encargaba la parte de administración, nada relacionado con la preparación de medicamentos solamente supervisaba la comercialización de los mismos, sus costos , ventajas y desventajas de venderlo en el extranjero entre otras de sus actividades, en conclusión era un trabajo bastante pesado y sin sus pasatiempos de podador no podría maneja el estrés cuyo trabajo le provocaba, como sea el punto aquí era que su padre no lo llevaría al festival.

Levantando su liviano y pequeño cuerpo infantil del cojín miró la hora en ese extraño reloj con forma de caballo, marcaban las 19:00 … seguro que había empezado hacía ya una hora, llevando el libro posesivamente contra su pecho este se encaminó hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban a un extenso pasillo donde habían en total cuatro habitaciones y todas ellas eran divididas por fusumas, puertas corredizas y portátiles hechas de papel y madera, las dos de la derecha eran los cuartos de él y de su hermano , una de las habitaciones del lado izquierdo pertenecía a sus padres y la otra era solamente utilizada como un espacio de almacenaje.

El chiquillo manteniendo la cabeza baja llamaba detrás de la puerta a su hermano mayor quien enseguida deslizó la puerta corrediza y manteniendo la diferencia de estatura entre ambos observó al niño delante de su habitación.

**-Que pasa Tetsuhiro **

**-Nii san, bueno yo me preguntaba si…etto…**

**-Tetsuhiro se directo no aburras a la gente** **con tus divagaciones.**

A pesar de que solo se llevaban tres años de edad este niño de 9 años mantenía un vocabulario sensato y a veces difícil de entender para su edad aunque el pequeño Tetsuhiro ya se había acostumbrado a tal carácter y personalidad.

**-Es que hoy es el Tanabata y me preguntaba… si…podíamos…**

**-Tetsuhiro tengo un examen mañana debo concentrarme, además debemos cuidar de nuestra madre ¿recuerdas?**

**-… Ah…si.**

**-Por que en vez de leer estas cosas agarras un libro de verdad****eres muy inteligente.**

El niño de cabellos castaños oscuros le arrebató con firmeza aquel libro que tanto refugiaba el menor sobre su indefenso y débil pecho.

**-¡Nii san!**

**-Es por tu propio bien Tetsuhiro ten mejor lee este te aseguro que será más entretenido**

**-Pero...**

**-En seguida bajaré para preparar la cena así que ven ayudarme.**

**-E…esta bien.**

Kunihiro sin voltear a ver el rostro de su hermano cerro la puerta para seguir con sus estudios, de verdad que este chico se tomaba en serio cada pruebita que la maestra daba en la clase y como siempre terminaba sacando la nota más alta y al igual que él quería que su hermanito se concentrara en sus obligaciones y no en esas tonterías de deseos y cosas fantasiosas. Que crezca siendo un hombre serio sensato y responsable, solo lo hacía por su bien, miró aquel libro lleno de historias infantiles, suspirando pesadamente este abrió el tercer cajón de su pequeño armario y ahí deposito el libro que su hermano traía en manos.

Solo hacia eso por su bien…pero ¿de verdad era eso lo correcto? El más pequeño de los Morinaga se quedó congelado por unos segundos en frente de la puerta hecha de papel, un niño de su edad hubiera hecho un berrinche incluso haberse lanzado sobre su hermano para recuperar lo que le habían sacado pero este niño no era de esos, solo se calló… mantuvo silencio y agachó la cabeza conteniendo la furia infantil que albergaba dentro de su pecho.

No soportaba la sensación de que…no era tomado en cuenta en ese lugar llamado "familia", no ser el favorito o aunque sea ser un poco reconocido por algo pero nada, esa familia no le demostraba nada.

Unos pequeños pasos se oyeron por el pasillo, eran los de Tetsuhiro dirigiéndose hasta su habitación de paredes simples y vacías, muy aburridas sin embargo su padre no le permitía decorarlas como lo hacía en la escuela obvio con el consentimiento de su maestra.

Estaba a punto de adentrarse a ella pero el sonido que hace el fusuma al deslizarse lo dejó quieto, seguido de esto una voz femenina y débil lo llamó a sus espaldas, sabiendo quien era solo se cruzó enfrente de su puerta y espero a que esa voz volviera a decir su nombre.

**-Tetsuhiro por favor entra.**

El pequeño haciendo caso este se metió al pequeño cuarto decorado con unas flores rosadas en las paredes, le molestaba ver esos dibujos sabiendo que a le no le dejaban, este se centró en el gran futon colocado en el medio de la habitación en el cual una mujer cubierta en sabanas expresaba un mirar delicado y sensible pero… no era Tetsuhiro el motivo de esa tierna cara que su madre mostraba con sencillez.

**-Ven aquí ayúdame, necesito prepararle la leche a tu hermanita.**

**-Mnn… ah ¡hai!..Oka -san… **

**-Siéntate a mi lado vamos no seas tímido ¿aun estas celoso de la pequeña Mizuki?**

**-No, claro que no madre.**

**-Bien tenla mientras yo preparo su comida.**

La mujer teniendo a mano el biberón de bebe y ya con la medida de la leche en polvo solo estiró su brazo para alcanzar el calentador de agua, vertió con cuidado sobre el recipiente de vidrio el agua tibia que se fue mezclando con el polvo convirtiéndose en un liquido blanco y aguachento.

Mientras su madre calculaba la temperatura del biberón el menor observaba a…la cosa que tenia en manos, ojos grandes y de un tono oscuro, sus pocos mechones sobre su cabeza eran de matiz rubia, la nariz perfectamente redondita y dura, los labios del bebe eran exageradamente pequeños y rojizos, sin mencionar los grandes cachetes que parecían almacenar todo lo que le dieran al igual que una ardillita. En fin, para Tetsuhiro no era su hermana…estaba lejos de asemejar lo que llevaba en brazos como un miembro de la familia.

**-Listo Tetsuhiro dame a Mizu chan.**

**-Hai…**

**-He he extrañaste a mami verdad ¿la extrañaste? Venga aquí tiene su biberón. **

Viendo que ya no lo necesitaba este se levantó del suelo y sigilosamente dejó a madre e hija a solas disfrutando mutuamente de su compañía.

Llegando a su cuarto este cerrando la puerta se encaminó en la oscuridad hasta que prendió una lamparita en forma del querido y amado gato Doraemon y que servía para al alumbrar un pedazo de papel en el escritorio que se ajustaba perfectamente a su tamaño infantil, agarró un lápiz de madera azul y que tenía a su nombre grabado en letras doradas.

"_**Jii san"**_

Sus orbes verdes se llenaron de lagrimas al mirar la única foto en su escritorio, su abuelo y él, era el ultimo recuerdo que ambos tenían del otro antes de que este falleciera hace ya un año.

Su abuelo era el ser familiar más presente en su vida, el quien peguntaba como estuvo su día cuando iba a visitarlo, el hombre que le demostró la rica sensación de que te despeinan graciosamente, la persona que le enseñó que a las lagrimas debían derramarse de adentro hacia fuera y no al revés, solo él marcó su corazón y llenó el hueco vacío que se encontraba adentro de él. Por eso su perdida fue como quitarle su propia alma a rasgadas, dolorosos tirones que sentía dentro de su frágil pecho.

Este secó las gotas de agua que salían de sus ojitos grandes y brillosos, cosa que le molestó pues quería ver la hoja delante de él, ya una vez calmado su mano derecho llevó al lápiz sobre la hoja y trató de escribir lo que no iba a poder llevar al festival.

Su deseo…

"_**¿Como se escribía? No lo recuerdo…"**_

Era muy astuto en la lectura y cosa que sorprendió a sus superiores pero su caligrafía dejaba mucho que desear, era bastante aun en el manejo de la tinta y el papel, su maestra recomendó que empezara con palabras sencillos, pero Tetsuhiro no quería conformarse con eso, imploró a su maestra que le mostrara el kanji de cierta palabra, la mujer solo le sonrío con ternura y algo de asombro por la iniciativa de uno de sus alumnos. Sin más le acercó al pizarrón y escribió en grande aquel pedido.

"**愛 "**

Alzó sus brazos gritando en sus adentros para mantener el silencio un "¡Así era, lo tengo! " Y sin más comenzó a garabatear sobre el papel, pero este fue remplazado por uno y por otro y por otro hasta que logró escribir en el decimonoveno trozo de papel el kanji aprendido en clase hace unos días atrás, tomó el papel en manos y estirando los brazos veía a los lejos su obra maestra, estaba muy feliz, sus piernitas se movían sincronizadamente, una iba hacia adelante mientras la otra hacia atrás y así se turnaban para ambas para mecerse, bajó el papel para acomodarlo sobre la tabla de madera, agarró el retrato de su abuelo y lo apretó contra su pecho fingiendo ser un abrazo ya que prefería desde el fondo de su corazón que esa imagen fuera real y no una fotografía.

**-¡Tetsuhiro ya baja! **

El chiquito de cabeza grande se asustó ante el grito de su hermano que por poco provoca que este se cayera de la silla, tambaleándose solamente de las patas traseras jugándosela para mantener el equilibrio.

Ya era hora de la cena de acomodar los cubiertos y la comida en la mesa y solo para presenciar incomodes en ese momento silencioso donde se escuchaba el ruido de las bocas masticando y los utensilios moverse.

**-¡Ya voy Nii san!**

Dejó sobre el escritorio aquel papel que demostraba su anhelado deseo

"**Amor"**

El reloj Doraemon marcaba las doce menos cuarta pasadas, significaba que pronto sería medianoche y eso también significaba que las personas del festival dejarían sus deseos a Orihime y a Kengyu para que ellos lo cumpliera lo que deseaban pero… ¿él no sería parte de eso? Porque su familia no hacía el esfuerzo de auque sea ir una vez a esos eventos en el barrio, la respuesta ante esto era la misma "trabajo, estudiar, cuidar, trabajo, estudiar, cuidar" ya le mareaban esas palabras dentro de su cabecita.

¿Qué hay de mamá ? si solo por esta noche…saldría esa mujer de su alcoba y llevaría a su hijo menor al festival para al menos dejar su deseo colgado en las ramas del árbol de bambú y volver a casa , solo eso.

Se removió de las sabanas blancas del futon y este saliendo de ahí agarró el papel doblándolo y guardándolo bajo su camisa justo en el elástico de su pantalón para dormir, ahora se escabulló sigilosamente de su habitación hasta la de su madre donde solo la encontraría a ella y no a su padre quien seguro seguía en el trabajo.

**-Oka san… **

Como lo esperaba su madre dormía complacidamente en el futon tamaño matrimonial sola y sin compañía, el pequeño le daba pena que su propia madre debería esta durmiendo sola en esa habitación, entendía porque a el le pasaba lo mismo, sentía que aquel cuarto era demasiado grande y solitario en las noches, el miedo a veces le invadía y terminaba durmiendo con las luz de la lámpara encendida.

Arrodillándose ante la imagen de su madre quien le daba la espalda este trató de despertarla sin tener que tocarla, dejó oír pequeños susurros diciendo "Oka san, Oka san despierta por favor" y siguió llamándola sin resultado alguno, solamente bajo la cabeza y a se hizo la idea de volver a la cama para no seguir siendo una molestia en un cuarto ajeno pero… antes de ir hacia la puerta su ojitos fueron a parar a un pequeña cuna si patas acomodada a su lado, ahí residía la pequeña Mizuki.

Mizuki…Mizuki, Mizuki ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? ¿Porque recibía mas amor del que el recibía a diario? Un sentimiento de odio hacia ella estaba surgiendo en el pequeño Tetsuhiro…pero nunca se opuso a esa beba, no dijo una palabra alguna cuando su madre la trajo a la casa de repente, no preguntó ni se quejó, trató de aceptarla y todo por amor a su madre pero ¿de que servía si ese pedazo de plástico era el centro de atención?

Su corazón era despedazado cada vez que veía a su madre tan cariñosa con ella y a él ni siquiera es capaz de mirarlo con esos ojos de madre amorosa.

"**Porque debiste aparecer, porque me arrebatas a mi madre, la haces actuar extraño y a veces… me hace tener miedo…tu…tu no…¡No deberías de existir!"**

No sabia como podía tener estos sentimientos extraños y tan malos en él, como su bronca hacia eso lo llevase al… odio.

Sus manos destaparon a la pequeña Mizuki y agarraron a esa cosa tan preciada por su madre.

**-Solo…eres una muñeca porque…te metes en mi familia.**

Alrededor del cuello de la muñeca se posaron las diminutas manos de Tetsuhiro con la intención de descargar todo su enojo y su rencor aprovechándose de Mizuki que solamente era una porción de plástico y sin vida.

No sentiría dolor, no lloraría, no lo delataría como un bebe de verdad, esto era lo que realmente no podía comprender ¿Cómo su madre amaba esto…y no a su verdadero hijo?

Se presentó el deseo de querer arrojarla desde el balcón y que se rompiera, o quemarla para que se desasiera y se convirtiese en cenizas, ganas no le faltaban pero…mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello artificial del bebe este pensó en su madre…seguro lloraría…sin parar y se encerraría de por vida en aquel cuarto oscuro ¿Eso quería hacer? Sus brazos que estiraban a la muñeca por los aires bajaron lentamente para mantener más cerca el rostro falso de su hermana enfrente de el, fijándose en aquellos ojos castaños oscuros artificiales que lo miraban eternamente se dio cuenta de… que los envidiaba…no quería derramar lagrimas delante de ella pero no pudo contenerse, dos caminos de agua salada recorrían sus mejillas hasta terminar en su pantalón.

Porque… ¡Porque sentir envidia de ella, solo era un juguete! sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su cabeza bajó teniendo de vista el suelo. Ya no había nada que hacer , fue con esperanza de que alguien lo llevase al festival de Tanabata pero solo…descubrió que no era un buen niño como creía comportarse, tenían razón sus padres, su hermano, no era una buena persona, era malo, alo muy malo.

Este estaba por abandonar la habitación tan pronto sea posible, pero mientras acomodada a Mizuki en su cuna una corriente fuerza mayor que la de él lo empujó hacia el futon de su madre, su cuello de pronto se sentía invadido por manos grandes que buscaban hacerle daño, abrió enormemente sus ojos para grabar drásticamente la figura de aquella persona que estaba… asustándolo.

**-¡AH! O...OKASAN SOY YO, SOY YO ONEGAI PA... ¡AAHG!**

**-¡DESGRACIADO DEJA A MIZUKI TRANQUILA!**

**-¡O...OKA SA…AAAH!...**

**-¡.TE MATARE! NO… ¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE ME LA QUITE!**

Sus pequeñas manos trataban de parar desesperadamente lo que su madre le estaba haciendo , rasguñaba sus brazos, su cara con sus uñas , tiraba del cuello de su camisón pero… cada vez…era más difícil resistirse …de su boca ya no salían palabras de ayuda , solo bocanadas de aire que le hacía mucha falta ¿Qué pasaba?¿esto era su castigo? Porque…su propia madre…las lagrimas no tardaron en salir otra vez, sus manos terminaron en las de su madre que seguían apretando su cuello.

"_**Oka san…tengo miedo…porque….porque haces esto… ¿Me odias?"**_

Ya cuando todo parecía estar perdido sintió su cuello libre y la imagen de su amada madre fuera de su vista, al fin pudo respirar, este se alejó con rapidez del futon y se arrinconó contra la esquina totalmente petrificado y respirando forzosamente, miraba como...su hermano contenía a…ese monstruo que se hacía pasar por su Oka san, seguía gritando como si la estuvieran golpeando, pidiendo ayuda para que alguien la salvara.

El pequeño Tetsuhiro solo miraba la escena, su hermano abrazando con fuerza a su madre susurrándole al oído para que esta se relajara ,que extraño Kunihiro estaba raramente tranquilo ante la situación , como saber lo que pensaba si siempre mostraba ese rostro serio ¿no estaba preocupado por el?

**-Tetsuhiro ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Respóndeme que le hiciste a madre**

**-Yo… ¡lo siento!**

**-¡Oi! ¡Tetsuhiro vuelve aquí!**

Queriendo seguir a su hermano este intenta levantarse pero el peso de su lamentable madre se lo impedía… ¡Maldición! No podía dejarla sola y menos estando en este estado donde podría hacer cualquier cosa, quedó ahí en el suelo, consolando angustiosamente a esa mujer de 30 años que no hacía más que llorar sobre su pecho.

"_**Soy una molestia…. ¡soy solo un estorbo nadie me ama porque no soy bueno! "**_

Corrió desesperadamente atravesando la puerta de aquella casa que solo era un lugar para retenerlo, donde solo le daban de comer y un lugar para dormir, solo eso, no sentía el amor de sus padres, ni el de su hermano, quería a su abuelo ¡Quería ir a donde el estaba para ser feliz!

Gritaba con fuerza el nombre de su abuelo porque quizás así él vendría a buscarlo y llevárselo, solo deseaba que su corazón se llene nuevamente de aquel calor que esa persona le brindaba…amor…eso era lo que anhelaba desesperadamente… amor, puro y sincero amor ¿Cuál era el precio por tal deseo?

Sus piernas no sabían que rumbo tomaban, solo se paseaban por las calles vacías del barrio, ni un alma podía seguirle o detenerlo por lo tanto siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta tal punto en que no se percató donde sus pies se detuvieron.

Miraba a su alrededor, un viejo puente donde debajo se apreciaba las aguas frías de un río del que no sabía su nombre pero se veían tan bonitas, atrayentes pero a la vez feroces, su cuerpo agotado se dejó caer sobre los trozos de maderas secos e hinchados de tanta humedad, se tomó el tiempo para agarrar una gran bocanada de aire y ahogarla en un súper respiro ,seguro dejó escapar como miles de momentos felices bueno eso si los tenía, ahora si que estaba en el gran horno, perdido, cansado y para colmo con ganas de llorar.

"_**No tengo un hogar…lo sabia…"**_

Se recostó en el medio de ese puente de madera para descansar y aliviar su sollozos que simplemente se le escapaban, bueno al menos estaba a salvo eso pensaba pero...

**-mn... ¿ah?**

El piso comenzó a temblar y sus oídos percibieron el sonido de algo que se rompía pero ¿qué era? se preguntaba el menor levantando la cabeza y asomándola por el hueco que había entre dos pedazos de madera que sostenían el pasamanos de aquel puente, el piso de madera comenzó a agrietarse y uno por uno esos pedazos fueron acabando en el hondo de aquel río.

Cuando el niño se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro se levantó precipitadamente y avanzó con sus pequeños pies hasta el fondo de ese largo camino estrecho pero…ya cuando parecía faltar un paso para llegar al otro lado sus pies se fueron envueltos por la nada, estos eran envueltos por las aguas al igual que el resto de si diminuto cuerpo. Movió sus brazos impulsándose para salir de esa pesadilla pero era inútil, toda la fuerza que tenía la utilizó torpemente para huir de su casa.

La visión de la luna era cada vez mas borrosa, y mas lejana ¿se estaba durmiendo? Que pasaría al despertar…

"**Alguien… por favor…sálveme alguien… Jii san"**

**Notas finales:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! XD Bien señoritas y posibles señoritos(? **

**Solo espero que les haya gustado este primero capitulo de este fic que ciertamente se esta volviendo un desafío para mi seguirlo pero con ayuda siempre logro seguirlo 3**

**Quiero dejar escrito aquí que la principal razón de que este escrito saliera a la luz es mi compañera y loca amiga "Aurora la maga" x3 sin ella y sus puntos de vistas sobre esta historia creo que no me hubiese animado a seguirlo (si aurora lo repetiré mil veces porque es cierto! xD) y ella me ayuda a subir la historia a fanfiction porque aun estoy aprendiendo /**

**Bien pronto será subido el segundo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos ¡ nwn(comentarios bien recibidos xD)**


	2. Chapter 2¿Rescate, salvación o captura?

**¡Aquí el segundo capitulo! No se que decir pues …. Seguramente Aurora publicará lo dos capítulos seguidos xD, solo me queda decir que si dejaron comentarios anteriores ya se los agradezco de ante mano y si no pues no importa xD**

**Solo espero que la historia les haya enganchado como dicen y que se animen a seguir leyendo nwn**

**Sin más que decir…¡Ahí va el capitulo tiranas/os!**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Rescate, salvación o captura?**

El 7 de julio, festival de Tanabata, se supone que es un día de festejo y conmemoración a dos estrellas cuyo amor es tan grande que cumple deseos a todos los que lo piden de corazón, debería ser una hermosa noche con adornos en forma de luces que explotan en el cielo iluminándolo de calidos colores que se mezclan con el tono oscuro del cielo y la gente que los vean se sientan afortunadas de ver aquel espectáculo al lado de los que aman y aprecien en serio, una noche armoniosa acompañada con ese toque infaltable de alegría y entusiasmo, niños corriendo por las calles sin miedo a demostrar una sonrisa sincera, que se divierten y al final del evento imploran no irse a casa para que la velada mágica y alegre no termine.

Esto debería ser así pero desafortunadamente para algunos esta simple descripción resultan ser solo dolorosas ilusiones que son pisoteadas despreocupadamente y a veces sin intención. Abunda la ignorancia sin embargo ¿Que es ignorar?… ¿No es la decisión a no darse cuenta de las cosas? ¿A pasar por alto ciertas actitudes, acciones o temas que luego acarrean lastimosas consecuencias? Es la propia voluntad de no querer escuchar y eso es un grave error sobretodo cuando un adulto comete tal falta, y la peor ignorancia que puede haberse es a la verdad.

Aquí la verdad de todas las verdades es el descuido de un padre a su hijo, a un simple niño inocente que no tiene idea del mundo de allá afuera, si no lo proteges con tus propias manos, si no brindas amor o aunque sea una mísera porción de atención, si eres tu el que causa dolor a ese pequeño ser ¿Qué esperas obtener de esto? Buenos resultados no garantizados, quizás crezca para ser un hombre firme y responsable como también un hombre egoísta, carente de afecto y solitario.

Se aplica muy bien la frase "se cosecha lo que se siembra".

Todas estas cuestiones al parecer eran pasadas por alto en la familia Morinaga, dentro de esa casa el nivel de cariño que existe no pasa el del cinco por ciento, apenas una mirada contaba como una llamada de atención ¿Puede existir familias de este tipo? Claro que sí y peores pero uno no puede juzgar lo que no se conoce en profundidad, nadie de afuera tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, por eso los vecinos representaban el puro silencio en esa noche de gritos lastimeros y que causaban una sensación de dolor al oírlos, se tapaban los conductos auditivos con la fatal ignorancia para no imaginar lo que en aquella residencia ocurría.

Nadie podía ayudar a la pequeña persona que corría desesperadamente por las calles teniendo en mente ideas confusas e hirientes sobre si mismo, absolutamente nadie estaba a su lado, la única persona que era capaz de ayudar a su frágil ser estaba en el cielo dejando al pequeño lidiar con personas duras e incomprensibles.

Porque …porque su corazón no podía estar lleno de ese sentimiento que al parecer todos los tenía servidos en bandeja de plata, porque le arrebatan a su abuelo justo cuando todo empezó a comportarse extrañamente en su casa.

El pequeño Tetsuhiro sin saber como lidiar lo de su madre decidió huir enseguida apenas tuvo la oportunidad, aun sentía el ardor de esas flacas manos sobre su piel, quería deshacerse de ellas sin importar como, mientras corría con intensidad frotaba más y más sus dedos sobre aquella zona enmarcada pero no desaparecía, simplemente seguía latente aquella escena donde su madre estaba sobre el haciéndole daño hasta llegar a un punto donde Tetsuhiro era obligado a quedar dormido, y ahora esa sensación era más fuerte ¿y porque? Pues se debía a que este fue inmerso en un nuevo problema.

Si vas a cruzar un puente viejo cuyas maderas ya están en proceso de descomposición siempre aconsejan no caminar por ellas y si no al menos tener un cuidado extremo pero claro como iba a saberlo aquel chiquillo que fue educado en casa desde que empezó a hablar, este descuidadamente cruzó un desconocido puente el cual se desintegró ante el débil pero impulsivo correr del chico.

Aquel río tampoco era conocido por el peliazul pero eso ya no importaba, afortunadamente la corriente no era tan severa, era calmada y llevadera, el frío del agua perforaba su piel y hacían que su pequeño cuerpo se adormeciera peligrosamente hundiéndose hasta llegar al fondo , todo iba tan rápido en la pequeña mente del menor y a pesar de eso la imagen de una gran esfera blanca en el cielo era lo único que se mantenía quieta, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco e hizo que recordara a su abuelo, si él estaba allá arriba contando las estrellas como solía hacerlo con él antes de dejar este mundo, le sería muy difícil pues intuía que al estar tan cercanas a la vista debería recorrer todo el cielo para contarlas a todas, necesitaría la ayuda de alguien más y pensó curiosamente porque no ir a ayudarlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron al ver borrosa a la luna y de pronto la imagen de su abuelito estaba frente a él, con esa sonrisa natural y sin dientes que le parecía muy graciosa, escuchaba vagamente un " ven aquí " y haciendo caso a su abuelo estiró su brazo el cual se volvió pesado pero a pesar de todo intentó e intentó sostener esa ilusión que su mente infantil creaba pero la sensación ilusoria al fin y al cabo resultó ser increíblemente real, alguien lo estaba llamando, no por su nombre pero escuchaba una voz lejana y que no resultaba ser familiar, abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de las infinitas burbujas que se formaron arriba de él, luego estas fueron atravesadas por una figura misteriosa quien se apoderó de su brazo y jaló de este con increíble fuerza, el pequeño Tetsuhiro perdido en diferentes sentidos se dejó arrastrar por aquella cosa que no podía distinguir por culpa de la intromisión constante del agua en sus ojos verdes pero esa molestia pronto desapareció al poder sentir la brisa del viento chocar contra su cara mojada y de una manera extraordinaria este fue impulsado hacía afuera hasta aterrizar en la tierra sucia y ahora embarrada en toda su cara, rodó hasta chocar con el final de una colina alta llena de pastos verdes , a decir verdad era una altura bastante peligrosa y fue un milagro que el impacto con el agua no le halla causado heridas de alta gravedad y más tratándose de un cuerpo en desarrollo e infantil.

Este pequeñín comenzó a toser reiteradas veces escupiendo el agua que se había tragado y que una parte fue a parar dentro de su diminuto sistema, sentándose en el suelo apoyó ambas manos en su pecho flacidito para tocar y asesorarse de no haberse lastimado y afortunadamente todo parecía estar en orden o eso creía cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él, curiosamente sentía peligro, una corriente dentro de él le decía "¡corre por tu vida!" pero permaneció quieto y en silencio.

**-GRRR… ¡OYE TU! ¡NIÑO!**

**-¿Eh? Yo… ¡AH! ¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA! **

**\- ¡ERES UN TONTO COMO PUEDES CAERTE EN EL AGUA Y NO SALIR DESPUÉS! ¿¡ENTIENDES QUE CASI TE AHOGAS?! ¡DEBERIAS SABER NADAR!**

**-¡PERO Y...YO NO LO...LO…LO HICE A…A PROPOOSITO!**

De un momento a otro este empezó a ser zamarreado de un lado a otro y sin descanso, la cabeza del peliazul ya estaba dando vueltas otra vez y esa movidita era de una manera tan brusca que salía el agua que quedó atrapado en sus oídos.

El pequeño de Tetsuhiro solo captaba una imagen distorsionada de su salvador el cual le estaba tratando igual como si fuera una bolsa de papas que podía llevarla de un lado a otro, finalmente cuando sus ojos terminaron con la apariencia igual que la de un torbellino este desconocido lo dejó caer en el suelo, dejando que el peliazul se acostara y estirara sus brazos y sus piernas libremente, ahí aprovechó el niño para agarrar una bocana inmensa de aire para que sus necesitados pulmones se llenaran con el preciado oxigeno de afuera y este disfrutara de un poco de paz al fin.

Se dio la vuelta y recostado boca abajo observó a la persona que lo acababa de salvar, este se había sentado a una distancia del mismo observando al río que casi llevaba su vida , deteniéndose un poco en las ropas de su salvador estas terminaron empapadas como las de este cabezón de ojos verdes y ya una vez clara su visión admiró con mas detalle el aspecto de aquella persona: una bonita cabellera de color plateado pero que solo le llegaba hasta los hombros, pequeña espalda cubierta por una musculosa blanca la cual escurría agua y las gotas caían al suelo, otra cosa no tenía para agregar pues solo le veía de espaldas pero la curiosidad infantil es tan grande que sin importarle lo que le pudiera hacer ese extraño se acercaría mas a él, después de todo lo salvó no podía ser tan malo, quería agradecerle por tal molestia grande que se tomó al zambullirse a esas aguas por alguien que ni conocía.

Lentamente y manteniendo pecho al suelo, copió lo que hacía los soldados de las extrañas películas que traía su padre y se acercó sigilosamente hasta esa persona quien seguía sentada con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas claro que al sentir el arrastramiento de algo en el suelo este volteó y le dedicó una feroz mirada que le provocó escalofríos al peliazul, nunca pensó que una persona pudiera tener esa clase de brillo que emanaban los animales salvajes antes de atacar, por suerte aquella mirada despareció y dejó ver otra más apreciable a sus ojos.

Tetsuhiro no podía creerlo, quien salvó su vaga vida era solo otro niño de la misma edad que él y sin darse cuenta se quedó perdido mirando los ojos de ese pequeño platinado, un color dorado que estremeció sus pequeñas manos, y su corazón de niño se moviera tan rápido como el de un ratón.

Sin decir nada detallaba aquel rostro inexpresivo que lo miraba fijamente en su mente pero con la idea repentina de que este niño de cabellos plateados podía deducir sus pensamientos escondió su rostro bajo sus brazos apoyados sobre la tierra.

**-Niño… ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Ha…hai ¡Gracias por salvarme la vida Oni chan!**

**-No me digas así, no tienes por que gritar y es mala educación no ver a los ojos a las personas cuando hablas.**

Si como no saberlo, regla principal en su casa, lo que sea que tengas para decir dilo fuerte, claro y mirando a la cara, pero ahora su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que sentía que podía volver a desmayarse y su pancita no dejaba de hacer ruiditos, quizás comió demasiado cayéndole muy pero muy mal sin embargo debía demostrar agradecimiento a este niño que estaba a su lado así que tomó mucho valor y poniéndose de rodillas , bajó la cabeza y apoyó sus manos en el suelo para exclamar un fuerte gracias que hizo que este peliplateado perdiera su postura y cayera al suelo observando de forma anonadada a ese crío que solo se humillaba a él mismo, eso era demasiado, se acercó al muchacho de cabellos oscuros y apoyando toda su mano sobre su cabeza hizo que parara de reverenciarlo y a cambio ganó una mirada fija de este pequeño que dejaba derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de esos ríos verdosos muy brillantes.

El platinado desconcertado desvió rápidamente la mirada y empujó levemente al niño peliazul quien aterrizó en el suelo y solo observó al niño pararse y tomar distancia de su persona pero lo que en verdad hacía era marcharse de aquel lugar.

Quedó mirando al platinado para no perderlo de vista pero lo veía alejarse cada vez más, sin saber porque él deseaba que no se fuera el que le brindó una mano… ¿Cómo podía irse así sin más? Quería seguirlo, irse con él.

Su muñeca y cabeza ardían sin control ¿Y porqué se debía eso? La razón oculta era porque ese pequeño de huesos flacos lo había tocado y brindado un poco de calor cuando momentos atrás se hundía en las profundidades de ese río.

A pesar de ser verano este sofocante calor no era molesto, en realidad le agradaba y no quería que se desvaneciera o se fuera como… su abuelo.

**-¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor no te vayas!**

**-¿Ahora que quieres? Debo volver con mi papa y mi mama tú debes hacer lo mismo.**

¿Debía ?si…pero ¿Lo haría? Absolutamente no, claro que ni loco volvería ahora a su casa, presentía un gran peligro si volvía a pisar esa casa sembradora de aprensión y angustia, solo pedía un poco más de tiempo para estar con ese niño que hacia que su existencia valiera algo y pudiera sentir tranquilidad aunque sea unos minutos, bajó la cabeza y presionó contra el pecho sus manos húmedas y frías repitiendo en su cabeza aquel deseo que ahora seguro estaba en el fondo del río.

Ese niño de cabellos plateados al verlo sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, ese rostro no le gustaba para nada, le irritaba de sobremanera y no quería presenciar tal expresión, se acercó a este y agarrando sus mejillas las estiró como si fuesen gomas obligándole a que este cambiase la cara aunque no quisiera y efectivamente lo logró, esta era más llorona y quejosa pero daba algo de humor ver a ese chiquillo descontento y súper enojado por los apretones a sus pobres y torturadas cachetes.

Finalmente fue liberado de los dedos blancos y flacos del niño peliplateado.

**-Auch eso fue cruel…**

**-Me vale, oye tienes suerte de que apareciera, me debes tu vida ha ha.**

**-Claro que se la debo Oni chan.**

**-Ah que no me digas así, no te conozco. **

**-Pero si me dice su nombre ya no seremos extraño.**

**-No te lo diré…**

**-¡¿AAAAH?! Porque…yo quiero saber su nombre ¡`Por favor, por favor, por favor!**

**-Porque me dijeron que no confíe en los desconocidos y tu eres un niño raro.**

Niño raro… ¿niño raro? ¡Niño raro!

Si estaba en lo cierto, sabia que era algo fuera de lo normal que este corriera a mitad de la noche y para colmo hacer que un puente se derrumbara y le hiciera caer al agua, pero peor fue el hecho de no tener voluntad para salir de esa trampa húmeda, aun así que se lo dijera así de frente y con una cara tan seria fue una apuñalada a su ya dolido corazón.

Desanimado en todos los sentidos cayó sentado al suelo y apoyo su pera entre sus piernas juntas, a su lado se sentaba aquel chico que se dedicaba a escurrir el agua de sus mechones, seguía quejándose sobre lo incomodo de seguir con la ropa empapada y que se le cayera a los ojos molestas gotitas que caían de su corto flequillo pero Tetsuhiro ignoraba esas palabras, solo se quedó ahí sentado admirando la pequeña imagen de un niño amable y que a pesar de tener un pequeño descontrol de ira se veía a simple vista que era un alma gentil y sencilla, podía estar seguro de eso porque su abuelo le dio el ejemplo de una persona cariñosa, humilde, buena y solidaria, sin esperar nada a cambio y si no fuera por el este niño no conocería los valores necesarios y que todo ser humano debe poseer.

La presencia de su abuelo ahora estaba con él siempre, en su forma de actuar y trato a las personas.

**-Oh casi lo olvido ten esto.**

**-¿Ah? Que...es…**

**-Se te cayó mientras corrías, lo recogí para poder dártelo pero no importa cuanto te gritara simplemente no me escuchabas, ahora que lo pienso no se porque me molesté tanto en seguirte ¿Es un simple papel verdad?**

**-¡Do…** **Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!**

¡Si esto era un sueño que nadie lo despierte! quizás para ese desconocido solo resultaba ser un pedazo de papel arrugado pero para Tetsuhiro era su primer deseo en el día de Tanabata, un kanji que reflejaba la verdad de su ser y la idea de perderlo de una forma tan tonta le causaba bronca y vergüenza a la vez, pero al fin de cuentas este chico recuperó su kanji y se lo entregó nuevamente, tal vez estaba exagerando demasiado pero... ¡Se sentía demasiado feliz por ese gesto! Por lo que sin pensar se abalanzó sobre el niño y capturándolo en sus brazos este le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras frotaba su mejilla sobre su plano pecho, claro que el platinado no lo recibió de la mejor manera, contó hasta tres para no matar a se crío que cruzó la línea del espacio personal, luego su mano en forma de puño aterrizó en la cabeza de Tetsuhiro haciendo que este cayera al suelo con un terrible chicón en la nuca.

**-I…Ita… ¡QUE CRUEL!**

**-¡Te lo buscaste niño!**

Este haciendo un leve puchero se sentó lejos del peliplateado y en vez de quejarse del dolor se dedicó mejor en admirar nuevamente su deseo con una sonrisa aunque ese momento duro podo pues su acompañante comenzó una pequeña charla con él.

**-Entonces niño veo que te escapaste, solo vuelve a casa, es tu familia después de todo, lo que hayas hecho se les olvidara, deben estar muy preocupados.**

**-¿Tu…crees?**

**-¡Claro que si! Una familia esta para eso, cuidarse y preocuparse entre ellos, oye en serio eres un niño raro.**

**-Ah si… y tu mamá y papá…**

**-Bueno ellos están por ahí….y…**

Sus ojitos verdes solamente observaban los labios moverse del chico que rehusó a darse su nombre, era algo frustrante pero no podía obligarle a que se lo dijera, como lo pensó antes debía ser un nombre muy bonito o ni hablar de esos grandes ojos color dorado, su cabellera platinada.

Si era un chico muy lindo, sus mejillas tornaron un leve sonrojo que era cubierto por los brazos de este y que se enrollaban alrededor de sus rodillas, se avergonzó de el mismo por pensar en ese niño de una forma tan extraña pero no lo sentía como si fuera algo malo, desconocía a que se debía esos pensamientos pero de todos modos siguió mirando a ese niño que hablaba pero… ¿Que estaba diciendo? No le estaba prestando atención, mejor dicho ya no escuchaba el sonido de esa voz armoniosa en sus oídos, lentamente el sentido de oír estaba esfumándose… y pronto su vista era la próxima en seguir, nublándose por completo haciendo que la imagen del peliplateado se perdiera

¿Ahora que pasaba? el pequeño Tetsuhiro sentía que todo daba vueltas y que su cuerpo volvía a dormirse como antes pero… …¡No quería irse ! aun no podía marcharse de ese lugar sin embargo su pequeño cuerpo rindiéndose ante el cansancio este cayó sobre le tierra haciendo que el platinado se abalanzara sobre él y agarrándole del cuello de su camisa comenzó a sacudirle de nuevo esperando a que despertara pero no había caso, Tetsuhiro cerró sus ojos , sometiéndose a un mundo de ilusiones hermosas y limitadas pues cuando volvería a despertar estas desvanecerían, ya no podía hacerse nada, este niño recostó con cuidado a ese debilucho y apoyando su oreja sobre su pecho oyó pacientemente los latidos del desmayado, alejándose suspiró pues aun respiraba pero…¿Ahora que hacia con un niño perdido y para colmo inconciente? quizás debía cargarlo y llevarlo hasta donde estaba su familia residiendo, se apresuró en subirlo en su espalda pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

**-¡Tetsuhiro! ¡Tetsuhiro! ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Que ha pasado?!**

**-¿Tetsuhiro?... ah…podría ser que…así te llamas he niño raro.**

A lo lejos visualizaba a un chico mas alto que él , cabellos castaño oscuro y que corría forzosamente hasta llegar a donde estaban, este cayendo de rodillas posó su oído sobre la boca del niño dormido quien afortunadamente respiraba, al parecer lo conocía y analizando los rasgos que compartían podía decirse que era un familiar y ciertamente este chico no se equivocaba , se trataba de Kunihiro quien apenas pudo salir de su casa se pasó por todas las cuadras buscando a su pequeño hermanito escurridizo y lo que menos esperaba era hallarlo de esa forma.

Verlo tirado en el suelo simplemente hizo que pensara en lo peor que podía haber ocurrido pero al tocar sus brazos y su pecho aseguró el hecho de que físicamente no le pasaba nada, ya encontrado debía llevarlo rápido a un hospital para asegurarse de que estaba fuera de peligro, también notó la humedad de sus prendas, de pie a la cabeza ¿Se había arrojado a ese río? Tan concentrado en el estado de su hermano no se fijó en aquel niño de ojos miel hasta que este se levantó y se marchaba despreocupadamente del lugar, Kunihiro alzó la voz deteniendo a ese menor y con Tetsuhiro en sus brazos se acercó a este.

**-Tú… ¿Lo salvaste verdad? Muchísimas gracias, acompáñame te ayudare a encontrar a tu familia y puedes cambiarte, sino pescaras un resfriado. **

**-No gracias, yo se donde ir además el necesita mas ayuda que yo.**

Sin más el pequeño se dirigió a las escaleras asfaltadas que permitían subir esa gran colina ,dejaba un escalón tras otro a medida que sus pequeños pies avanzaban, desapareció de la vista del castaño pero sin ser visto por los que aun estaban abajo quedó observándolos por unos segundos más.

Era una lastima que no se haya podido despedir correctamente de aquel niño pero viendo a esa persona que estaba con el seguro estaría bien, veía claramente la preocupación de aquel chico alto al verlo y eso significaba que estaba en buenas manos, finalmente diciendo un adiós en el aire este volvió por su camino para ir a encontrarse con su familia que de seguro estaba buscándolo desesperadamente

Por otra parte Kunihiro prestaba atención al lugar, nunca había estado por aquí, y le parecía increíble que su hermano hubiera llegado tan lejos sin sentido de la orientación, este bajó la miraba solamente para ver la expresión dormida de Tetsuhiro, tan débil y frágil… que crecía más la fuerza de protegerlo pero…no podía, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre ellos debían trazar su propio camino sin ayuda, ahora y para toda la vida.

Juntando fuerzas llevó en brazos a su pequeño hermano hasta la casa donde su padre los esperaba a ambos.

"_Tetsuhiro"_

"…_**quien…quien es…"**_

_Ven conmigo… te sentirás mejor y estarás a salvo_

"_**¿Lo prometes?... iré contigo pero…dime…como te llamas"**_

Hablaba a la nada, ni siquiera una sombra a la cual mirar pero aun así el niño percibía la presencia de alguien junto a él, su abuelo…no podía ser, esa voz era demasiado joven, era la de un extraño…y aun así se sentía cómodo con ella, reinaba la paz en donde sea que estaba, se olvidó del hecho de casi morir ahogado o que su madre le hiciera daño en su cuello, nada de eso existía en aquel lugar adornado por colores claros y refrescantes, tonalidades de azules fuertes…claros e intermedios ,donde sea que el pequeño Tetsuhiro voltease esos colores pasaban fugazmente ante sus ojos , no sabía lo que era pero resultaba bastante divertido tratar de alcanzar aquellas cosas que se movían de un lado a otro, por un momento creyó que eran pececitos que nadaban despreocupadamente delante de él, o que estaba bajo el mar y milagrosamente tenía el don de respirar bajo el agua pero curiosamente sus ropas ni el mismo no parecían estar mojados, Esto si que era extraño ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Una combinación extrañamente entre el mar y el cielo oscuro de la noche? ¿Esos pececitos podían ser estrellas diminutas y lo estaban invitando a jugar con el? La idea no era tan mala, estar ahí…por siempre.

Para Tetsuhiro esto era un mundo perfecto y tranquilo aunque algo solitario, en ese momento la voz de hace un momento volvió a llamarlo por su nombre ¿Quién sería? ahora solo eso se preguntaba el pequeño quien caminaba caladamente por aquel lugar desconocido, sin hallar a alguien como el, ni una persona pero al menos contaba con aquella voz que decía su nombre en un tono sumamente tranquilo, ah… ¿Como explicarlo mejor? El niño con solo escucharlo sentía que estaba bien confiar en aquel sonido que se oía a lo lejos y así era como se dejaba guiar fácilmente.

Los pequeños pasos del niño retumbaban en el aire produciendo un eco siempre y constante, cuando la voz calló este se detuvo porque no quería ir a ningún lado sin que alguien lo acompañase, lentamente se fue a ese piso celestino flotante y quedando de rodillas esperó angustiosamente a que la misteriosa voz lo vuelva a llamar pero pasaba un corto periodo de tiempo y todo seguía en silencio lo cual asustaba al pequeño Tetsuhiro quien bajaba la cabeza y cruzaba sus brazos para confortarse el mismo con un abrazo.

Silencio…soledad…sin nadie a su lado, definitivamente eso no era lo que quería el peliazul y al parecer sus deseos fueron escuchados porque cuando todo aparentaba oscurecerse a su alrededor alguien atrás de él pronunció su nombre utilizando una voz mas suave e infantil por así decirlo. Cuando el niño voltea hacía atrás sus ojos verdes captaron a la pequeña persona que estaba parada frente a él, sin darse cuenta su corazón se paralizó en ese momento y sus mejillas fueron bañadas en un fuerte rubor.

Lo que el pequeño veía era simplemente belleza pura, una melena plateada brillante, piel blanca y relucida, ojos dorados que solo le miraban a él, esa persona era un ángel y ahora esta le extendía la mano.

" _Ven conmigo "_

Sin dudar el pequeño ordeno a sus piernas levantarse para acercarse al niño peliplateado para estrechar su mano, al fin alguien que lo llamaba, que lo buscara solo a el y que lo protegiera por supuesto que no dudaría en aferrarse a la mano delante de el, pero al momento de tocar su mano esa figura celestial iba desapareciendo con velocidad …al mismo tiempo ese mundo de colores azulados iba tornándose oscuro lo que solo significaba una cosa …era hora de que la fantasía se desvaneciera.

Los parpados cerrados y extremadamente pesados no permitían que el niño pudiera ver solo escuchar a lo lejos el tictac de un reloj, su cuerpo sentía la suavidad de unas sabanas...y su cabeza la comodidad que una almohada proporcionaba…acaso… ¿Volvió a la realidad? Abrió un poco sus orbes verdes los cuales, estos a medio cerrarse de nuevo enfocaron el techo blanco de su cuarto, entonces todo lo de hace un momento no paso realmente solo… ¿Fue un sueño? Que mala suerte… parecía tan real, pensaba el jovencito de ojos verdes.

**-Al fin despiertas Tetsuhiro…**

**-Nii san…tuve…un sueño raro…**

**-No fue ningún sueño Tetsuhiro…deberías prepararte para ir a la escuela pero por tus repentinas acciones hoy nos quedaremos en casa, cuando estés mas despierto papa hablará con nosotros por lo de anoche.**

**-Anoche… ¿anoche?**

Morinaga se refería al sueño que acababa de tener donde había un angelito que le daba su protección, eso no había forma de que fuera cierto pero lo que no comprendía es que Kunihiro hizo referencia a los sucesos de anoche, eso si que fue real, una noche que sería recordaba por los dos hermanos.

La persona que estaba sentada al lado del infante de seis años rápidamente se levantó y dejó la habitación del pequeño Morinaga quien solo podía mirar la figura de su hermano salir y deslizando el fusuma para cerrar el cuarto.

No entendía nada de lo que había pasado, de repente la imagen de aquel niño en el río despertó sus recuerdos e hizo que este se reacomodara en la cama sentándose para pensar y acomodar sus memorias.

Realmente no se trataba de un sueño, este huyo de casa , cayó de un puente destruido y fue salvado por un niño de cabellera plateada…el ángel que había visto en sus sueños pero…después todo se tornaba muy confuso, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto de paredes aburridas y blancas , la ventana cubierta por una cortina no dejaba entrar los rayos del sol aun así sabia que era de día y ya tenía que levantarse pero antes de hacerlo Tetsuhiro notó algo que estaba en su mano, al abrirla vio el pedazo de papel donde estaba escrito su deseo...después de todo estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo aun cuando este dormía profundamente ¿Eso era una señal? ¿Su deseo no quería apartarse de él? no sabia si eso era bueno o malo pero bueno, saliendo del futón y arrastrándose hasta un pequeño mueble con cajones este abrió uno de ellos y guardó entre sus ropas el kanji todo arrugado pero intacto, luego encontraría un mejor escondite pero ahora debía alistarse para salir de aquel cuarto, no deseaba hacer tal cosa, nunca había hecho algo como lo de anoche…escapar hacia ningún lado, desobedecer un montón de reglas en segundos… ¿Ago malo estaba creciendo dentro de él ?¿Porque salió corriendo de la casa? Eligió un mal momento para cuestionar sus acciones.

El pequeño fue hacía un armario cuyo tamaño le sobrepasaba su cabecita de cabellos azules, se subió a un pequeño banco de madera y alcanzó así un mameluco de tela fina y una playera naranja de mangas cortas, pues en época de verano debía usarse ropas extremadamente livianas pero su hermano le aconsejaba usar ese tipo de ropa pues a sus padres no le gustaría ver a uno de sus hijos ir exponiendo todo su cuerpo como lo hacían los demás niños del barrio.

Tetsuhiro envidiaba a esos niños ellos podían salir a la calle y jugar con el agua en trajes de baño , en cambio el debía quedarse en casa para atender las tareas de la casa como la limpieza, a la cocina aun no podía dedicarse pues era demasiado joven para estar frente al fuego, en fin este vistiéndose solo como lo acostumbrado solo le quedaban ponerse sus calcetines blancos pero justo cuando se agachó para buscarlo entre los cajones este comenzó a estornudar una y otra vez , llevó su antebrazo a la boca para ocultarlos pues si algo que detestaba era que su padre lo estuviese llenando de millones de pastillas por lo que solo parecía un simple resfriado, desde que este le obligó a tragarse una pastilla mas grande que su dedo le daba pavor enfermarse.

Esperó a que los estornudos cesaran por unos minutos luego besando el retrato de su abuelo y dejándolo nuevamente en el escritorio este salió con la cabeza en alto, tratando de mantener la calma y el poco valor que tenía , bajó por las escaleras las cuales parecían eternas , sea lo que pasara quería que ocurriría ya, jamás vio a su padre molesto y seguro que ahora conocería ese lado severo de su padre, seguro ahora demostraría aunque sea un sentimiento de decepción ante él, no era este el tipo de atención que el esperaba de su Oto san pero uno debe conformarse con lo que tiene, con lo que recibe de los demás, es decir solamente su "familia" .

Al llegar a la sala ahí estaba su padre dándole la espalda al menor, esperando pacientemente a que el menor de sus hijos se sentara a la mesa, desviando un poco la mirada vio a su hermano que estaba sentando en frente de su padre con la cabeza baja, trago saliva mientras a paso lento avanzaba hacia ellos, dejando un poco de distancia entre él y su padre este se detuvo y saludó formalmente a su Oto san pero este no respondió hasta unos segundos después diciéndole que se sentara junto a su hermano, el pequeño obedeció y se ubicó al lado de su hermano que ni siquiera volteó a verlo, al igual que su nii san Tetsuhiro solo se dedicó a observar sus piernas flexionadas donde sus pequeñas manos sudorosas apretaban la tela fina de su mameluco, nunca pensó que esperar tanto por una reprimenda era algo angustiante y terrorífico, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás seguro que…lo volvería a hacer y solamente para encontrarse con la mirada de aquel chico desconocido quien por ciento no tenía idea de lo que paso con él, ni siquiera recordaba haberse despedido y agregando más incógnitas ¿Cómo es que llegó a su cama? , tantas cosas que no entendía pero a pesar de eso ahora solo se enfocaba en aquel niño sin nombre ,pues este se rehusó a decirle , solo deseaba verlo de nuevo, volver aquel momento donde estaban frente al río teniendo una conversación sin sentido pero agradable a la vez.

Sin darse cuenta este esbozó una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su padre.

**-Tetsuhiro dime ¿Estas feliz con lo que has hecho?**

**-Ah no...Yo… ¡Sumimasen! …Oto san…**

**-Ya no sirve que te disculpes Tetsuhiro, tu madre ahora se rehúsa a salir de su cuarto y no quiero verte ¿Por qué entraste a nuestra habitación?**

**-Quería…pedirle algo…**

**-Pues sea lo que sea debes esperar a que venga, tienes suerte de que tu hermano pudiera hacerse responsable de los dos, el calmó a tu madre y fue por ti al viejo parque clausurado.**

Ah… entonces su hermano fue quien lo recogió y lo llevó a casa, eso no se lo esperaba, bueno quizás había momentos en que este niño de nueve años actuaba con buen corazón solo que su hermano nunca lo veía, si supiera que si llevaba una conducta bastante refinada y correcta era por su padre, le debía orgullo y respeto al que les dio la vida, por eso mantenía silencio y solo hablaba cuando este se lo exigía.

**-Tetsuhiro no podrás ver a tu madre por un tiempo, así que debes asegurarte de no estar en el mismo cuarto que ella ¿Entendido?**

**-Hai…**

**-Y tu Kunihiro debes controlar más las cosas de esta casa en mi ausencia, no quiero quitar mi confianza en ti, ten en cuenta esto para la próxima.**

**-Si Padre… **

**-Bien los dos retírense, debo cubrir las horas de anoche así que Kunihiro cuida a tu madre y a tu hermano. **

Los dos niños haciendo caso a la orden de su padre se retiraron de la sala y Kunihiro quien subió antes por las escaleras estaba dispuesto a encerrarse a su cuarto a leer pero la pequeña mano de su hermanito lo detuvo, este no volteó a mirarlo por ningún motivo solo quedó ahí de pie frente a su cuarto esperando a que el menor decidiese hablar pero Tetsuhiro no sabía que decir, se encontraba muy anonadado, la actitud de su padre le disgustó por completo y tenía tantas cosas que preguntar pero la única pregunta que esos labios soltaron fue un "¿Estas bien ?"

De por si su hermano ya era frío con él pero que ni siquiera fuese capaz de mirarlo despedazaba su corazón, aunque fuese una mirada de odio este lo aceptaría ,el silencio que su hermano provocó le hacía entender que ni quería hablarle , esto le era tan molesto, querer gritar y exigir respuestas a sus preguntas pero no tener el valor de hablar como fue hace un momento atrás mientras su padre hablaba, hubo momentos en que este deseaba parar su charla y decir algo en su defensa pero…¿Había algo que decir? Ya no estaba seguro de esta realidad que vivía.

Kunihiro se deshizo de la pequeña mano del peliazul y antes de entrar a la habitación le contestó su pregunta con un simple y directo "bien", Tetsuhiro solo bajó la cabeza respetando aquella vaga respuesta que viniendo de su hermano que usaba un extenso vocabulario eso era la respuesta de un bebe aprendiendo recién a hablar, este niño de nueve años ya sin nada que decir cerró la puerta dejando al pequeño solo en el pasillo, esa sensación no debería ser nueva…pues así era todos los días o al menos desde que tenía memoria pero ya todo parecía haberse solucionado por lo que se dirigió a su cuarto donde volvería a costarse a dormir pues lo de anoche si que gasto hasta sus reservas y como ya no iba a la escuela tenía que aprovechar.

Cuando dejó correr el fusuma para abrir y luego cerrar este niño de ojos verdes quedó congelado ante lo que veía, si bien estaba la ventaba abierta la cortina era culpable de hacer que todo pareciese de noche, estaba oscuro pero podía diferenciar una figura misteriosa sentada en su futon y no mostraba su cara pues esta le daba la espalda, quiso correr pero aquella persona le ordenó que se callara y que se mantuviera quieto, este niño por el miedo que sentía hizo caso, sus piernas temblaban intensamente que deseaban pegarse en el suelo y no moverse pero hacer eso ahora sería solo una pésima idea, su visión acostumbrándose a la oscuridad ya pudo ver de quien se trataba pero el alto nivel de sus nervios no bajaron ni siquiera un poco.

**-Oka san… ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? Gomen nasai… ¿Ne…Necesitas algo?**

**-Ah mi querido Tetsuhiro ven ¿Acá quieres?**

**-Pero Oto san dijo…**

**-Te he dicho que vengas… ¿puedes?**

Obedeciendo como el niño bueno que supuestamente era, este a un paso lento y tembloroso se acercó a la mujer quien dándose la vuelta le extendía la mano para que la tomara, ahora el suceso de anoche que deseaba reprimir vino fugazmente a su mente, la cara de su madre llena de odio y lagrimas, las manos de esta en su cuello comprimiéndole el aire y como el desesperado dejó marcada la cara de la mujer en su afán por liberarse y ahora ahí estaba el, caminando hacia el monstruo que casi logra ponerlo en un sueño profundo

¿Porque diablos estaba yendo hacia esa dirección? Tal vez porque a pesar del temor que este sentía, seguía siendo su madre además podría ser que lo haya perdonado, quizás se disculparía por el suceso de anoche o tal vez esta le exigiese perdón, no importaba lo que debía hacer si eso significaba recuperar el vínculo que tenía con su madre.

El niño de cabellos azules dudó en agarrar esa mano femenina y delicada pero esta sin vacilar alcanzó su muñeca y obligó a su pequeño cuerpo caer sobre ella, la mujer posó la cabeza de su hijo sobre su pecho y esta comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre los mechones de cabellos ubicados en su nuca, ese toque dejó sorprendido al peliazul pero no causó miedo ,es más este cerrando los ojos disfrutó de la rica sensación que provocaba esa caricia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su madre lo abrazaba…y e hacía sentir que lo amaba, estaba tan emocionado que dejó escapar un chorro de lagrimas que mojaban la blusa blanca de su querida madre ,esta solo le sonería calmadamente y haciendo que Tetsuhiro levante la mirada deslizó suavemente sus dedos blancos para borrar aquel camino de lagrimas, los ojos que ambos compartían ahora se cruzaban por primera vez desde el suceso de anoche y con honestidad…el niño notó algo raro en esa expresión, ella le sonreía pero podía presentir que no lo estaba haciendo de verdad…que solo era una mascara la cual no deseaba quitar por miedo a lo que había debajo de ella.

Quiso bajarse de sus piernas donde su madre lo obligó a sentarse, intentó hacerlo sin ser brusco y no demostrar desconfianza, las manos del niño inconcientemente fueron a parar a las manos que estaban tocando su cara, quería alejarlas lo más rápido posible y salir del cuarto porque su madre…ella…ella lo estaba mirando con la misma cara… con aquellos ojos…aquella mueca de disgusto, ella definitivamente no vino a exigir o dar disculpas.

**-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste Tetsuhiro?**

**-¿Oka...? ¿Oka san?**

**-Bueno es que dejaste a la pequeña Mizuki llorando toda…toda la noche, fue tan difícil calmarla pero se calló tan pronto le dije que la protegería de aquellos que le hicieran daño, sabes son mis hijos y los amo pero Mizuki es tan solo una bebe y debo velar por ella como buena madre así que…Tetsuhiro prométeme algo…**

Acercó el cuerpo inmóvil del pequeño hacia ella para poder abrazarlo con cierta fuerza reducida, dejó reposar su pera en el hombro de Tetsuhiro para que así sus labios rozaran contra los oídos ajenos, el que estaba siendo asfixiado por los brazos de esa mujer solo podía quedarse quieto y oír los susurros que salía de la boca de su mamá.

**-No vuelvas acercarte a Mizuki ¿Si? Promételo…vamos promételo…di "Si mama" **

**-Si…Oka san…**

**-Sabía que entenderías eres muy inteligente a pesar de tu edad.**

La mujer alejó el cuerpo tieso del niño y lo recostó sobre el futon cubriéndolo con las sabanas de este, dejando un beso en su frente esta se levantó y salió del cuarto tarareando una canción de cuna que siempre hacía oír a sus hijos cuando eran apenas recién nacidos, sin embargo esa melodía solo resultaba ser un sonido escalofriante para los pobres oídos del menor quien aun mantenía su vista paralizada hacía arriba, su corazón….ese corazón atormentado aun le faltaba tanto por vivir pero este reducía sus latidos pues las ganas de vivir se iban apagando poco a poco.

El anhelo de volver a ese mundo sumergible y celestino era cada vez más fuerte ¡Que debía hacer para permanecer eternamente en ese lugar! Ahora el pequeño Tetsuhiro se movilizó con lentitud fuera del futon, este se encaminó hasta su pequeño escritorio y agarró el retrato el su abuelo, lo miraba sin descanso mientras este caminaba hacia la ventana, su pequeña mano deslizó la cortina permitiendo que así la luz de sol iluminara su rostro manchado en aguas saladas.

Este niño se preguntaba porque esta luz no era suficiente para aliviarlo y relajar su cuerpo nervioso, que hacía falta ahora para olvidar todo esto, hacer como si la noche anterior nunca existió, de esa forma su made seguiría "normal" y su hermano Kunihiro pudiera verlo a los ojos de nuevo.

¿Acaso este niño tenía cierta responsabilidad que cumplir para ser amado? Su padre ni siquiera demostró algún gesto de enojo hacia él, al parecer ese adulto solo quería mover la boca por que sí para después tener la conciencia tranquila de que hizo algo pero solo empeoró las cosas.

Tetsuhiro miraba hacia el cielo y sostenía con firmeza el retrato de su abuelo, este cayó de rodillas ya que su cuerpo pesado imploraba un descanso ¿Esto recién empezaba? ¿Había algo más? ¿Que pasaría mañana…?

Lo único que este peliazul pensaba era en… querer encontrarlo para poder sentir otra vez esa calidez en su cuerpo que su cuerpo ansiaba desesperadamente, que venga a tirarse sobre él para sacarle del é oscuro y siniestro que su familia estaba contaminando. Que alguien venga por el…era una ilusión más que estaba desvaneciéndose pero con la imagen de ese peliplateado aun quedaba algo de esperanza en su corazón.

**Notas finales:**

**Hasta aquí ha llegado los capítulos, el tercero esta en proceso, solo ansío ver respuestas nuevas , críticas constructivas que piensan de la historia, y si deshice brotar una lagrimita…. No me maten DX**

**Aun falta chicas así que solo estén listas, habrá momentos, de lagrimas si pero también de amor y alegría y..oh sorpresa también! **

**Sin más que decir nos estamos viendo en la proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nuevos días de escuela

_"Dijiste que no la volverías a tocar…Tetsuhiro…_

**Oka san…porque…porque la prefieres a ella ¡No entiendo!**

_No hay nada que entender ella es mi hija…ella es la hija que siempre quise y tu…rompiste la promesa…_

**No mamá…jamás la volví a tocar…**

_Mentiroso... ¡Mentira! "_

Esa voz acusadora es la que siempre se presentaba en sus sueños y se estampillaba contra sus tímpanos logrando meterse dentro de su cabeza y sucumbir su cerebro, la voz en sus sueños que solamente vivía acusándolo, la sensación de aquel sonido solo ocasionaba perturbación, miedo…

Ya no podía sentirse a salvo ni en su propia casa.

Desde la intromisión repentina de su querida madre en su cuarto, no ha hecho más que sufrir lo que adultos llaman "insomnio infantil", claro que este niño no lo ha hecho saber a su familia, por el mismo motivo que no quería resfriarse y que al final debió ingerir por una semana pastillas del tamaño de su pulgar, machacadas, polvorizadas y mezcladas en su Calpis, un refresco japonés parecido a la leche pero con un ligero sabor al yogurt, cuyo gusto preferido de este niño era el de sabor a fresa, por suerte esa bebida alivianaba bastante el tener que tragarse su medicina curando prontamente su resfriado pero esa cosa no iba a curar el pequeño trauma que había en su mente, no haría que este se deje de imaginar una sombra vagando por el pasillo y que esta se detuviera justo en frente de su cuarto, no pararía aquel temor a ser estrangulado mientras dormía…ni tampoco hacer que dejara de soñar con una mujer que se metía a su cuarto y lo vigilaba todo el tiempo para que este no se saliera del futon.

No había ningún descanso emocional o físico en este pequeño cuerpo de seis años que solamente se animaba a moverse por oscuridad de la noche cuando la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana-balcón de su cuarto, en esos momentos miraba la pequeña esfera que estuvo presente aquel día donde…conoció al niño de cabellos plateados, pero no pudo volver a encontrarlo, no importaba cuanto volviera a escondidas a ese lugar, todo se encontraba solitario y en silencio, ni siquiera su hermano pudo ayudarlo, solo le decía que lo olvidara y que siga con su vida.

Justamente el seguía con esa vida porque aquel chico la salvo ¿Cómo pasar por alto algo como eso? ¿Es tan grande el nivel de insensibilidad de su hermano? Jamás se olvidaría de él, mantendría en silencio el anhelo de volver a verlo pero de sus labios no saldría nada. Todo lo guardaba en su corazón.

Luego de aquella noche se cumplió a la perfección todo lo dicho por su padre, Tetsuhiro ya no podía estar en la misma habitación que su madre, rara vez salía del cuarto pero debía estar atento a su presencia aunque no quisiese, y sin darse cuenta Kunihiro se volvió mas distante de lo que ya era, cuando lo veía solo atendía un libro en su mano o estaba al tanto de su madre pero no volvió a mirarlo a los ojos desde aquel día donde ambos fueron "reprimidos" por su padre , a decir verdad, el pequeño solo era notado cuando se hacía el control rutinario de la escuela, cuando había que hacer la limpieza o simplemente realizar los labores domésticos junto con su hermano.

Así fue como de a poco fue aprendiendo desde niño como doblar una camiseta correctamente, que el blanco no puede mezclarse con algo de color si no terminarían como sus calcetines blancos que ahora se transformaron en un color amarillo patito pues habían sido lavados junto con la ropa de...Mizuki, claro que no los volvió a usar.

En fin, Tetsuhiro Morinaga había logrado a su temprana edad lo que alguien alcanza a una edad más adulta, ser una persona independiente, conciente de sus actos, pero manteniendo ese carácter amable y gentil del que todos salían a relucir, sobretodo en la escuela, una forma de ser que no ponía tan contento a su padre, ya que para él esa conducta era mal vista, no propia de un Morinaga, quizás se refería a que no era digno ese comportamiento en un futuro hombre de familia, líder ante todo y responsable, que esa amabilidad pura ante cualquiera era…una debilidad pero… ¿Qué tanto sabía de este chico que llamaba su hijo? El pequeño de los Morinaga estaba cien por ciento seguro que ni siquiera sabia cual era su color favorito, cual postre prefería por sobre todas las cosas dulces, sus intereses personales, para que molestarse en tratar de crear ese vinculo paternal que solo se veía en los cuentos infantiles, solo era una perdida de tiempo.

Quedaba vivir por su cuenta y por el bienestar de la familia, seguir las reglas, respetar los toque de queda, hacer la limpieza, estudiar, sacar buenas notas como su hermano, aunque nunca llegaría a ser como él, y tampoco buscaba serlo, odiaba la parte del día en que necesariamente debían compararlo con su nii-san, hacían pensar que su forma de ser no era la apropiada y era insuficiente para la familia, pero claro…estaba hablando de sus padres, lógicamente su "yo" no les satisfacía y obligatoriamente estaba la necesidad de rellenarlo con las ambiciones de que este algún día se convierta de los pies a la cabeza en alguien que cumpla sus deseos codiciosos. Pero con el correr de los años esas aspiraciones solo se volvían en palabras escritas en la arena que desaparecían con el soplo del viento, era tan difícil cambiar para unas personas que no merecían ese cambio, que cierto niño de ojos verdes llegó a un punto de no rendir más esas cuentas dificultosas, dejaría que el tiempo lo forme como debe ser, que ninguno de esos adultos modelaran su existir , bueno ecepto un ancianito que seguía cuidándolo a su forma desde allá arriba, iluminando su camino como la estrella guía de los perdidos en un gran desierto.

* * *

_Nueve años después…_

**-¡Tetsuhiro! ¡Llegaremos tarde!**

**-Ya voy Nii san…**

El 1 de abril del año 2008…tiempo de volver a la escuela y de empezar una de las etapas esenciales de todo adolescente, la querida y esperada preparatoria.

No podía estar más emocionado aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que mirándose al espejo del baño terminaba de acomodar su *seifuku, acomodaba el cuello mao de su chaqueta negro, aseguraba que todos los botones color dorado del *gakuran estuvieran bien prendidos y por ultimo miraba los ojos verdes claro que saco de su hermosa e infortunada madre, llevó su mano derecha a uno de sus ojos y los cubrió con la palma.

Por un segundo deseaba no haber nacido con aquellos órganos oculares, haberse inventado una excusa para comprarse lentes de contacto de un color más oscuro, o hacer lo que sea para no tener que ver todos los días frente al espejo…los ojos de su madre.

Como su hermano se lo gritó mil veces, estaban por llegar tarde al Instituto *Nishi-Nippon Junior College , y ya mencionado antes el pequeño Morinaga Tetsuhiro de seis años que hablábamos hace tiempo ahora era todo un adolescente de 15 años que empezaría en este día su primer año de preparatoria, debería estar emocionado pero ciertamente costaba sonreír dentro de esa casa, solo cuando ponía un pie afuera sentía la libertad fluir por su cuerpo, no por completo pero al menos relajaba un poco su mente, si se ponía a pensar no estaría mal , pasaría nueve horas menos en su casa, podía sacar bastante provecho a eso, mientras más lejos de casa mejor.

Bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad llegó hasta al genkan de la casa, entrada principal donde normalmente se ponen los zapatos, ahí esperaba su hermano mayor quien solo miraba hacía la puerta como de costumbre, evitando verle a la cara ¿Cuánto rencor puede haber por un simple error a los 6 años? Bueno no podía meterse en la mente de su hermano y adivinar que tanto le estaba pasando estos años, solo restaba un saludo cuando era necesario, o cuando había que coordinar las tareas y nada más.

Cuando Kunihiro vio acercarse al menor de la familia indicó que se cambiara los zapatos, el adelantándose cruzo la puerta de entrada y admiró con sus ojos bien abiertos el auto estacionado enfrente de la casa, quedó parado como idiota en el camino por lo que fue inevitable el choque que dio Tetsuhiro contra la espalda de su hermano, este sobando la nariz que chocó contra la dura cabeza del castaño se inclinó un poco para ver lo que tenía pasmado a su Nii san y llevándose la misma sorpresa quedó boquiabierto por la maquina enfrente suyo de la cual se abrió la puerta del conductor dejando ver a una figura joven muy familiar.

El de cabellos azules estaba por decir su nombre pero simplemente quedó atrapado en su garganta, fue su hermano quien tomando iniciativa y saludó al hombre que amablemente vino a recogerlo

**-¡Masaki san!...era usted el amigo de la familia que mencionó nuestro padre… ¿Nos llevará al instituto?**

**-Ha ha si, lamento mucho que le hayan ocultado mi identidad pero quería ver sus caras de sorpresa. Oh cuanto han crecido, no los veo desde que iban a primaria…**

**-Es verdad… mucho tiempo, ah y por el transporte** **Doumo arigatou gozaimasu...oi Tetsuhiro agradece a Masaki san, se ha tomado la molesta de venir hasta aquí.**

-***Un…****Doumo**

**-Ha ha veo que sigues igual de callado Tetsuhiro Kun.**

El joven alto de 20 años apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza del menor Morinaga quien solo permaneció mirando el suelo en vez del rostro gentil que dejaba ver el muchacho de cabellos rubios y que por obvias razones físicas era un poco más alto que este, en realidad quien lo estaba alcanzando era Kunihiro, y el rubio no se lo guardó al admirar el porte serio e ilustre que portaba el hijo mayor de la familia, claro que el castaño solo negaba los comentarios del joven amigo de la familia, educadamente expresando lo exagerado de sus palabras, claro que Masaki Junya astutamente metió al menor de Tetsuhiro en la conversación quien estaba a favor de lo dicho por Masaki, teniendo a dos en su contra Kunihiro volteó la mirada y se subió al auto en la parte de acompañante mientras que Tetsuhiro habría la puerta trasera del auto y se acomodaba para solo ver la ventana.

El mayor de los tres hombres se quedó mirando algo desconcertado la visión ¿Dijo algo malo? Parecía su impresión pero notaba que entre los hermanos había algo de tensión familiar, quizás una disputa, como era hijo único no comprendía esos asuntos pero debería hacer algo, ya que sería un largo trayecto el camino al instituto, si tenía suerte y no había trafico llegarían en once minutos, este se subió a su auto y arrancó el motor que sin duda demostraba la excelencia de ser un automóvil nuevo y del que estarían hablando durante el camino al instituto.

Ya por la autopista y siguiendo por la alineación Kashii en Higashihama se veía el movimiento del ultimo diseño de la tercera generación de automóviles Suzuki Swift 2004, con espacio para cuatro o cinco personas, claro que este modelo incluían unas nuevas actualizaciones como pilotos traseros, variaciones en los diseños del los asientos, faros anti neblinas y entre otras cosas que sus ojos verdes pudieron capturar antes y después de entrar al auto, no tenía otra cosa que hacer mientras escuchaba sobre las expectativas de Masaki en su hermano quien estando en su ultimo año.

Debía estar teniendo una visión de su futuro, algo que él mismo no podía saber por anticipado lo que iba a pasar, por eso quería que todo tomara un curso por si solo, y no era por llevarle la contra a su padre y a su idea de "anticipar los hechos", recién entraba al primer año… ¿No podía tener aunque sea una adolescencia llevadera? ¿Sin tener que estar con la mochila pesada con obligaciones y responsabilidades de más? Cada vez le hacían curvar más su espalda y bajar la cabeza para no perder el equilibrio o caerse, sería muy aliviante de verdad el no tener que estar molestándose por esos problemas pero…otra vez estaba soñando.

Perdiendo el tiempo al ver por la ventana veía el pasar de muchos postes de luz demasiados altos, edificios exageradamente grandes y otros exageradamente pequeños, carteles con el nombre de las rutas, y sin mencionar los vehículos que iban en sendito contario, echando un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca notó que solo faltaban unos veinte minutos para que la escuela cerrara sus puertas, debían estar mas tardar a las 08:10 am pero tratándose de la ruta 3 y sabiendo que en este horario no había tanto transito seguro llegarían a tiempo, comenzaba a sentirse algo irritado por haber sido levantado de un tirón de oreja por cierto castaño con gafas que conversaba normalmente con Masaki san.

Al verlos a ambos le parecía no encajar para nada, y lo peor es que…este rubio de ojos azules era la única persona que conocía que logró arrancarle una sonrisa en su hermano desde pequeño, de verdad que no podía acostumbrar ver esa mueca en su rostro, si tan solo se presentara de forma más regular en su vida , tal vez su relación de hermanos cambiaria para bien, o quien sabe , a lo mejor solo era otra idea sin sentido, como sea este chico callado quedó fijándose en el espejo retrovisor donde se reflejaban unos perfecto ojos azules, aunque ahora que se fijaba bien se veían algo más claros al exponerlos a la luz sobre ellos, sin darse cuenta se quedó perdidamente mirando hacia ese reflejo el cual volteó la mirada hacia él, rápidamente cambio de vista y se centró mejor el las cosas que pasaban por la ventana.

No entendía ese acelero en sus latidos y tampoco el ardor que aparecía en sus mejillas, para su mala suerte podía verse por el vidrio de la ventana, ser conciente de esa patética expresión ¿Qué estaba pasando? …

**-Ah Tetsuhiro Kun, hoy empiezas el primer año ¿No esta nervioso? **

**-Bueno…un poco pero entusiasmado a la vez…**

**-Tranquilo, solo da lo mejor de ti ¿De acuerdo? Y se los digo a los dos. **

Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro, ambos asintieron infantilmente al mayor delante de ellos, e indiscutiblemente fue acompañado con una alegre sonrisa, este hombre era sin duda el adulto más…cariñoso que conocían y que los trataba de una forma tan diferente de lo habitual, en su casa todo era caras largas, haz esto o haz aquello, no bajes las notas, no a esto si a lo otro, solo puras ordenes que seguir, sin dar lugar a una conversación pero con Masaki todo ese ambiente estricto desaparecía.

Desde pequeños pasaban buenos momentos juntos y tanto Tetsuhiro como su hermano dejaba deslumbrar una sonrisa brillante y natural como testigo de su buen animo pero esta desaparecía tan pronto la imagen del joven se marchaba, desearía que…su hogar se sintiera así siempre, es decir donde se sintiera libre de sonreír, de poder llorar, o siquiera gritar…pero todo ya estaba trazado de cierto modo y cambiarlo acarrearía consecuencias drásticas.

El de ojos verdes permaneció callado por el resto del camino, claro que el viaje tendría fin, llegaron a su destino ambos chicos se bajaron del vehiculo y se despidieron del chico de cabellos rubios quien debía seguir su camino, dejó expresado que vendría a buscarlos más tarde para que no anduvieran solos pos las calles desconocidas del distrito Chou-ku , claro que Kunihiro podía levar a su hermano menor, conocía el lugar, la escuela y sus alrededores pero si ese era el deseo del amigo de la familia no podía negarse.

Viendo el auto desaparecer al doblar en la siguiente intercepción el peliazul suspiró y volteándose admiró el angosto y alto edificio gris en frente de él, aquí sería el lugar en donde pasaría la mitad del día, donde posiblemente haría amigos, leería mil libros en la biblioteca y escucharía los eternos sermones de los superiores, como en la primaria… ¿Por qué debía cambiar de instituto?...sin dudar ser el nuevo era lo peor que podría sucederle a una persona, tener que sonreír y no escuchar los susurros detrás de ti, pensado en todo eso ya se puso nervioso y lo dejaba bien visto en el temblar de sus manos, hecho que vio Kunihiro quien se acercó a este y apoyó su mano sobre su nuca para llevar su cabeza hacia delante forzosamente .

**-He… ¡Hey! ¿Y eso porque Nii san?**

**-No te pongas a temblar, levanta la cabeza y demuestra tu seguridad.**

Quizás estaba soñando, pero lo de recién… ¿Fue una especie de aliento? De todas forma no creo que eso le serviría, estaba cansado de repetir esto pero no era y no sería nunca igual a su Nii san, porque no comprendía eso, le hablaba como si fuera su doble, que haría las cosas tal cual el las hace, y eso si que era la peor estimación de Kunihiro hacia él, solo lo veía como alguien que debería copiar sus pasos para triunfar en la vida, todos los días era así, pero bueno hoy haría el esfuerzo de no quedar en ridículo frente a sus nuevos compañeros.

Levantando la cabeza y decidido avanzó hacia el instituto lleno de estudiantes que recorrían aun el patio exterior, a su lado iba Kunihiro, era algo vergonzoso pues ambos tenían los ojos de su madre…ojos verdes y era el punto en su contra que le delataba ser su hermano, no es como si lo quisiese mantener en secreto, el problema era ir juntos hasta sus salones que por suerte estarían en diferentes edificios pero como Tetsuhiro no conocía nada de nada aquel establecimiento debía aceptar la guía turística de su hermano, el cual mantenía la mirada firme y seria, típico de él.

Entrando de largo estaba por seguir caminando pero su hermano le detuvo para que se quitara sus zapatos negros y los cambiara por unas *uwabaki que se encontraban todas ordenadas y ubicadas en taquillas que se dividían por curso y además cada taquilla tenía escrito el nombre del estudiante al que le correspondía, el peliazul se fue a la sesión de los de primer año y no tardó en encontrar su taquilla, en ella estaban unas uwabaki blancas con una franja de color azul en la punta, se las puso y dejó sus zapatos dentro del casillero. Para esperar a su hermano quien quedó conversando con un chico de su misma estatura este se sentó en la pequeña elevación donde marcaba el final del genkan, miraba a ratos el reloj para contar los segundos que faltaban para que pasaran los minutos los cuales se le hizo una eternidad, finalmente el chico con quien conversaba Kunihiro se despidió y salió por la puerta de entrada, el menor juntando pesadamente su mochila del suelo y apoyándola sobre uno de sus hombros levantó sus posaderas que las sentía entumecidas por estar reposadas tanto tiempo en el duro suelo, siguió al más alto que se adelantaba pues debía estar en el otro edificio pronto para su clase, esperaba que su hermano lo siguiera sin preguntar y así fue, Tetsuhiro sin tener otra opción seguía los pasos de su Nii san y tomando cierta distancia claro.

Los estudiantes que cruzaban por el mismo pasillo se detenían y observaban la escena algo rara que se cruzaba frente a sus ojos, bien la verdad es… que se sorprendían que un estudiante de tercer año estuviera escoltando a uno de primero, para colmo no faltaron los molestos murmureos, las miradas hostigadoras y sin mencionar la vergüenza de estar siendo tratado como un niño de jardín.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Debió arreglárselas solas pero ya era tarde para eso, cuando vio los pasos detenerse este también hizo lo mismo, fijó la mirada a la puerta cerrada que estaba a su lado izquierdo, decía " Salón B", con que ahí era su clase, mientras se quedaba observando la puerta por unos segundos su hermano aprovechó y sacó lo que parecía ser una lista, este se lo dejó en el hombro del menor quien reaccionó al llevar automáticamente su mano sobre su hombro evitando así que este se cayera. Agarro el pedazo de papel y le echó un vistazo.

**-Ese es tu horario, cuídalo bien.**

**-Sabes yo podía haberlo ido a recoger en la dirección…**

**-Te ahorré un problema ahora entra a tu clase, nos vemos "hermano menor bueno para nada"**

**-Tks…odio que me digas así…**

Ese último comentario apenas si puede decirse que fue un susurro, lo dijo exageradamente bajo para que este no fuese escuchado, Kunihiro solo dio media vuelta y se regresó por el camino que había venido, honestamente esperaba no encontrárselo mas tarde, eso solo significaría más problemas que llegarían a una situación extremadamente incomoda y sin mencionar vergonzosa, a veces creía que su hermano mayor solo servía para eso, humillarlo y restarle valor a su existencia, pero bueno el ya estaba lejos así que debía bajar un cambio a su manojo de nervios, mirando la puerta delante de él estaba el picaporte, solo debía bajarlo y ya, sus manos tiesas se mantuvieron a sus costados y estas se cerraban en forma de puño ¿A que se debía tanto nerviosismo? Quizás era por ser el único nuevo, el hacer amigos tampoco es una acción fácil de hacer, no tenía idea de que conversar si alguien se le acercaba, era muy patético, si tan solo tuviera mas confianza en si mismo.

"…_Oye niño raro… "_

Esas palabras solamente se oyeron dentro de su cabeza pero parecían haber sido tan reales, la voz suave y firme de aquel niño que se había lanzado al río por el…aparecían de repente ¿Qué significaba? Lentamente se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, debía ser más como aquel pequeño de cabellera plateada, valiente, seguro de si mismo, sin miedo a contestar… su recuerdo justo en aquel momento valía oro, no había ningún tipo de miedo al que temer, que pensaría aquel niño si lo viera ahora actuando de esa forma tan tonta, quizás le diría que no ha cambiado nada, que seguía siendo el pequeño niño raro que tuvo el infortunio de caer de un puente viejo, si… algo así se imaginaba el peliazul que cobrando un poco de animo llevó de a poco su mano al picaporte de la puerta para finalmente entrar al salón pero justo cuando iba a serlo una mano más pequeña que él se adelantó.

**-Oh perdona pero no te vi…y deberías hacerte a un lado si no vas a pasar.**

**-Etto…yo…Sumimasen este es mi salón también…**

**-¿Entonces que esperas? ¡Entra ya!**

**-¡Es...espera!**

Fue empujado vigorosamente por las pequeñas manos de la chica que también quería entrar al salón de clases, fue llevado a los empujones por esta chica a la cual trató de parar pero en ese pequeño momento de distracción para verle la cara a la chica bastó para que sus pies se trabaran y se tropezara, se dio de forma dolorosa con la frente directamente contra la esquina del escritorio de su profesor quien estaba muy ocupado con un libro en manos, leyéndolo concentradamente e ignorando al estudiante que aterrizó de cabeza y aun permanecía ahí.

La joven que llevó al pobre de ojos verdes contra el escritorio le agarró del cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrastró hasta llevarlo a uno de los bancos ubicados al lado de la ventana, el peliazul aun estaba siendo sucumbido por el dolor en su frente, claro que en ella quedó una hermosa e hinchada marca roja, la mejor parte es que justo estaba situada en el medio de la frente, en un lugar bastante visible y que sería motivo de burla para después, pero ahora solo se dedicaba a esconder su rostro por los mechones azules que estaba algo crecidos y cubrían la parte de sus ojo, repentinamente en su hombro sintió un suave roce, alguien le estaba tocando en su hombro y volteó a ver a la persona que no era nadie más que la chica de recién que se sentó delante de él, ahora podía ver bien que se trataba de un ser femenino más pequeño que él, sus ojos café lo miraban con cierta tristeza y eso le hizo sentir extraño.

**-Te has dado un golpe bastante feo por mi culpa…perdón…**

**-¿Ah? ¡No, no! No te preocupes fue mi error por estar tonteando he, he…**

**-Ha, ha bueno es verdad, en serio no quedes mirando las puertas.****Soy Satô Hiroko un placer.**

**\- Morinaga Tetsuhiro…Ig…igualmente.**

Un rayo de luz se encendió en frente de sus ojos, no podía llamar amiga a alguien que recién acababa de conocer pero…oh diablos a quien engañar ¡Estaba muy feliz! No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien se le acercó y tratara de entablar una conversación con él, esa chica era bastante linda, sus rizos que llegaban hasta sus hombros se parecían al color de las ricas nueces que comía de niño, era un fruto inusual pero su sabor le encantaba, ambos jóvenes quedaron hablando de cosas triviales como el distrito en donde vivía cada uno, la sorpresa que se llevó el de cabellos azules cuando supo que Hiroko residía en el distrito *Hakata-ku, significaba que solo estaba a unos treinta minutos en autobús si es que una vez era necesario ir a la casa del otro para estudiar, se divertía con ese pensamiento tan infantil, planeando lo que podría suceder más adelante…¿Acaso no se dijo así mismo que todo va a tomar curso por si solo? Bueno había ciertas cosas que si podía ir pensándolas, no le veía nada de malo a eso, a veces se contradecía el mismo, inevitable después de todo era un ser humano, el único ser racional y más complejo del universo.

Su conversación iba bien hasta que esta fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre y eso significaba solo una cosa, que la hora de la clase debía empezar, y así fue como el salón vacío del salón B se llenaba en seguida por chicos desenfrenados por la primavera, lindas y silenciosas chicas que trataban de sentarse todas juntas, lo que extraño es que ninguna se venía a acercar a Hiroko para invitarla al grupo, creyó que tendría un grupo con el que se gustaría sentar pero no lo hacía por querer ser amable con el nuevo, así que Tetsuhiro humildemente le dijo que podía irse con sus amigas a lo que ella respondió con una evasiva mirada, dándose la vuelta y sin contestar al peliazul se mantuvo en el asiento en el cual se había sentado.

Quizás dijo algo malo, porque en ese momento la sonrisa que conservaba la chica se desvaneció por completo y ahora no importaba las veces que la llamaba, ella se mostraba inflexible en voltearse, al final dejó de insistir y apoyando su mano en su mejilla se fijó mejor en el profesor quien al fin soltaba ese libro y se ponía a hacer su trabajo, se puso a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón y volteándose miró a la clase, fijándose en el rostro de cada uno minuciosamente como si estuviera buscando a una persona, oh no…si era lo que creía entonces deseaba convertirse en el hombre invisible o ser un pajarito y salir volando por la ventana, pero sus fantasías no se cumplirían…

Este adolescente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, si no le veía la cara quizás se salvaría de ser presentado en clase, creyó que ese gesto tan antiguo solo se repetía en la primaría, al parecer no pues este profesor lo estaba buscando, y si que lo encontró rápido…pues… ¿Quién otro chico del salón llevaba simples botones sin el emblema del instituto en la chaqueta del uniforme escolar? Para la bendita suerte de Tetsuhiro su profesor era un extremo detallista y nada se le escapaba, no tendría salvación, escuchó por segunda vez la indicación de que se levantara y para sumarle esta vez el hombre mayor agregó un molesto comentario.

**-Tu "el chico nuevo" que mira la ventana ¿Sabes que estas en clase verdad? Ahora haznos el honor de presentarte a la clase.**

Rayos…ahora estaba más avergonzado, su cara entera le ardía, juraba que de sus orejas podían escaparse vapor por semejante calor que se estaba almacenando en su cara, un segundo llamado del superior hizo que este se levantara de su asiento, se hizo oír el ruido de la silla hacerse hacia atrás, pues todos se mantuvieron en silencio por ordenes del profesor, tragó la tonta timidez y viendo a los ojos del superior le dejó expresado lo que tanto quería que hiciera.

**-Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, provengo del distrito Higashi- ku, soy nuevo en el instituto así que espero ser bien recibido, por favor cuiden de mi compañeros.**

Dicho y hecho volvió a su asiento, claro que se concentró más en las hojas en blanco de su cuaderno que en las miradas quedadas sobre él, ni que fuera un extraterrestre para que lo estuvieran observando de ese modo, bueno el también compartía un poco la culpa, en sí se comportaba "raro" algunas veces pero ese no era el motivo por el cual sus compañeros miraban y sonreían a escondidas, ese motivo se lo diría después su nueva compañera de clases.

* * *

Una vez finalizado la primera hora, a los alumnos se le daba un pequeño receso de 5 minutos, los nuevos compañeros se quedaron en el pasillo en frente de su salón, la chica de ojos cafés trataba de levantarle el animo al quien estaba bajo un umbral negro de frustración, y en vez de ayudarle ella misma lo empeoraba con su risa estridente.

**-Es una broma cierto…Hiroko Chan ¡Deje de reírse! **

**-¡Perdón! …es que es imposible no hacerlo Morinaga Kun ¡Ha, ha ha!**

**-Eso es cruel…**

El peliazul dejaba recostar su espalda sobre la pared del pasillo, lentamente este se dejó caer y terminar sentado en el suelo, por suerte la primera hora del primer día de clases culminó , pero debía encontrarse con el mismo profesor en la tercera hora, no veía el caso de estar presente, seguro que la mayoría de los superiores hablarían sobre esta nueva etapa que empiezan los de primer año, que debemos ir pensando en como cumplir nuestros sueños y al mismo tiempo aportar algo bueno a la sociedad y seguro que esa charla se repetiría una y otra y otra vez hasta que le quede escrito en la frente, pero volviendo al caso presente el peliazul sumergió su cabeza entre sus piernas, aun podía escuchar las sonorosas carcajadas de la chica castaña que tomo asiento a su lado, hasta le salían lagrimas por la risa….sinceramente a el no le hacía gracia lo que le estaba diciendo.

**-En serio Morinaga Kun…ha ha…como pudiste presentarte tan seriamente cuando tu cara parecía el de un tomate maduro…hay hasta no se notaba la marca de tu frente ¡Hacía juego con tu cara!**

**-Ya para…ahora entiendo porque todos me señalaban y se reían…ah ¡Que vergüenza! **

**-Tranquilo, tranquilo aun debes soportar la "Ceremonia de Inicio de clases "no la hicieron al principio porque el Director no había llegado a tiempo ¿No te parece eso injusto? ¡Después nosotros la ligamos!**

**-Ha, ha si…Oye Hiroko Chan lamento lo de hace rato…no quise ofenderte ni nada de eso…**

La pequeña calmando un poco su estado de ánimo algo exagerado solo se dedico a sacudir la cabeza del peliazul de un lado a otro, sin problemas ella aceptó la disculpa aunque dejó bien expresado que este no hizo nada malo, el problema estaba en ella, esas palabras dejaron a Morinaga Tetsuhiro algo preocupado, quería preguntar porque decía eso, saber más de ella y quizás así ayudarla, aunque no se la veía como el tipo de chica que le gusta recibir mano por otros, más bien estaba notando un carácter firme, alegre y a veces exagerado, mejor dicho era un combo de emociones que aparecían y desaparecían en instantes, pero no le veía nada de malo a eso, suponiendo que recién estaban conociéndose ninguno de los dos estaba por revelar su vida entera, así que por el momento debía solo aceptar esos vagos comentarios, oh ahora que recordaba… Hiroko mencionó algo de una ceremonia… ¡Es verdad! Lo normal sería que la reunión se de minutos antes de la primera hora, y luego seguir con el resto del horario, esto sin duda era fuera de lo tradicional, un director que llega tarde…era algo por lo cual sentir vergüenza, dando esa clase de ejemplos a estudiantes, pero al parecer en el mundo de los adultos ellos deciden y los inferiores hacen caso, comprendía el comentario de la chica cuando se lo mencionó hace unos segundos.

Ahora la chica calló por unos segundos mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y chequeaba unos mensajes, mientras lo hacía señalaba nuevamente el acontecimiento ocurrido en clase, sin duda era una de las presentaciones más originales que ha visto aunque debía esperar a que el otro chico nuevo hiciera la suya y comparar con el peliazul, este antes de expresar su aburrimiento por el tema de su charla en clase pensó en la ultima oración…. ¿"El otro chico nuevo"? a que se refería….bueno lógicamente estaba haciéndose referencia a un estudiante, pero igual se quitó las ganas de preguntar a la chica que era eso del chico nuevo, como se llamaba, porque no se presentó en clase, y ella sin mirarlo contestaba a sus preguntas algo simples y aburridas.

**-Primero no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llama, corre un rumor que se ha inscripto muy tarde y recién hoy estará el papeleo, supongo que se ha transferido como tú, y bueno ahí ya te contesté las otras preguntas, no ha ingresado al instituto todavía ¿Algo más?**

**-Si, eres bastante entrometida para saber y deducir todo lo que me has dicho he, he.**

**-¿Nany? ¡Baka! ¡No te pienso volver a dirigir la palabra!**

**-No te enojes ha, ha…si es la verdad.**

**-¡Baka baka y gran baka! ¡Apenas si me conoces! **

Solo podía reírse por la cara roja que esta chica mostraba al estar enfadada, parecía que le explotarían las mejillas de tanto gritar, fue un tanto a propósito, como una especie de frágil venganza por haberse reído ella de él hace un rato, claro que la consecuencia de tal acto de valentía y estupidez fue el retorcimiento de sus oídos hasta el punto de convertirse en una goma estirada y vieja, con sus pobres orejas rojas este permaneció en el suelo sollozando por el maltrato a su persona y la niña de largos rizos se concentró más en su pequeño aparato.

Después de esa especie de berrinche ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que el timbre marcó el fin del receso de cinco minutos, lo que indicaba el comienzo de la segunda hora, levantándose del piso esperó a la chica quien acomodando su falda negra partió hacia la dirección contraria.

**-¿Te acuerdas de la ceremonia? Vamos a la Sala grande**

**-Ah de acuerdo…**

Siguió a la pequeña de cabellos castaños hasta donde era la gran sala, lugar donde el director convoca a todos los alumnos y habla sobre los acontecimientos escolares que se llevaran dentro del año, también los discursos que se dan a principios y finales del ciclo escolar, una rutina que se repite con bastante regularidad y que con el pasar de estos tres años tendría grabado cada palabra dicha por aquel regordete y de pura calvicie que se alistaba para iniciar la ceremonia.

Los superiores del establecimiento empezaron a ordenar a los estudiantes en filas, una de mujeres y otras de varones, del menor al mayor y claro teniendo en cuanta los diferentes grados que cada grupo se ubicaba, en cuanto al peliazul obviamente por su altura terminó a lo ultimo, desde su lugar podía solamente ver la base de la cabeza de Hiroko, por su pequeña medida ella era una de las primeras, no sabía si reír por lo tierna que se veía de brazos cruzados y aun con sus mejillas rojas o mantener la compostura para que sus orejas no sufran otro cruel y despiadado castigo, se mantuvo firme y trató de no quedarse aburrido como el resto del alumnado.

El director seguía hablando y hablando y Tetsuhiro había dejado de escuchar en la mitad de su discurso pero no por ser un mal alumno sino que algo le estaba logrando distraerse, era como si pudiera percibir una mirada fijándose solamente en él, pero no importaba para que lado mirase, encontrar al quien supuestamente lo observaba era imposible, y así estuvo hasta que oyó los aplausos de los estudiantes al cual se unió, siempre mirando a su alrededor… ¿Una sensación de peligro? O sería eso que les gustaba llamar "sexto sentido", lo que fuese no podía dejarlo tranquilo, ni siquiera en el momento en que volvieron a clases.

* * *

El reloj de muñeca marcaba ya las 4:30, el sol permanecía en el cielo celestino con el acompañamiento de un naranjo intenso, pronto atardecería y el primer día de clases llegó a su fin para los de primer año, sin embargo un joven de cabellos azules seguía esperando en uno de los escalones que se ubicaban a la entrada del instituto, su espalda encorvada y su cabeza que pesaba daban un aspecto algo deprimente y sombrío, sin duda se notaba el cansancio de lo que fue un día extenuante y extremadamente embarazoso ¿Quién era responsable ? Pues el maestro más misterioso de todos lo que ha tenido que conocer en el día, Akahira Toru, o como prefiere ser llamado por los alumnos, Akahira Sensei.

No estaba mal…sin contar las veces que le hizo pasar al frente y leer las citas de libros en ingles que se le ocurrió traer a la clase, el tener que aguantar sus comentarios sobre su usual modo de leer, ser golpeado en la cabeza con sus libros al "equivocarse" , tampoco olvidar el hecho de ser catalogado como " el chico nuevo del salón B" … prácticamente fue acosado por ese superior, o como suelen decir, fue marcado por aquel hombre que escondía una mirada profundamente reservada ,y ojos color violeta que se verían más amables si no fueran por las gafas que usaba, cuando no estaba en clase su boca no se movía ni para dar un estornudo, estaba en la duda… de confiar en ese hombre …

Lo bueno es que solo debía soportarlo dos días a la semana y entre esos días había una gran diferencia de tiempo ¿Ver ese rostro que mata solo dos días? Si podría sobrellevar esto, peor era lo que debía aguantara en su casa.

Eso le recordaba…su hermano estaba tardando mucho y sin mencionar que Masaki san también ¿Por qué siempre era el que debía estar esperando? , bueno otra cosa no podía hacerse, solo observar como el sol iba escondiéndose poco a poco, los edificios y calles serian iluminados por los largos postes de luz que había visto en el viaje…la gente se dirigirá a sus hogares pero él …¿Seguiría ahí? quizás debía tratar de encontrar a su hermano en el edificio, de todas formas no lograría nada si se quedaba ahí recostado en el camino sin hacer nada, así que poniéndose en pie este volteó hacia a el gran edificio delante de él, la cuestión era por donde empezar, aun estaba conociendo el establecimiento y si se perdía se agregaría el evento a la gran lista de acontecimientos vergonzosos en el día, tal vez era necesario ir dibujando un mapa por si acaso.

Cuando decidía por donde empezar a buscar el peliazul otra vez sintió esa rara sensación de ser observado y esta vez era demasiado intensa, ahora una sombra algo sospechosa se situaba detrás de él, al notarla se dio enseguida la vuelta para encontrarse con una persona que nunca antes había visto, aquel chico llevaba el mismo uniforme que él, seguía fijando su mirada en el de ojos verdes, arqueando el entrecejo Tetsuhiro solo se quedó ahí y haciéndolo lo mismo que aquel muchacho lanzó una mirada seria

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un concurso de miradas? No podía estar más confundido pero no podía bajar la guardia, esperaba el siguiente movimiento del que ahora se acercaba marcando un paso lleno de superioridad, arrogantemente este sujeto quedó en frente a Tetsuhiro quien solo observaba de cerca sus ojos pequeños y de un color extraño, pero eso no importaba, este juego extraño debía acabar, y si se trataba de una broma no estaba exactamente de un buen humor para soportar a este extraño.

De pronto aquella mirada seria se transformó en una sonrisa reluciente e inquietante ¿Se cruzó con un demente disfrazado de estudiante? Retrocedió un paso pero el brazo de este atrapó su cuello asfixiándolo y de un solo arrastre su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca de la de ese joven de cabellos rubios.

**-¿E...eh?…. ¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye tu!… ¿Que…que crees que estas haciendo?**

**-¡Has pasado la primera prueba! Hiro chan si que eligió un buen candidato…**

**-Hi… ¿Hiro quien? Me temo que estas confundido y… ¡Ya despégate demente!**

**-Hey no seas tan así y estoy seguro que conoces muy bien a Hiroko ¿O me equivoco?**

Ah…entonces de la persona que estaba hablando este chico era de Hiroko, no la ha visto desde que terminó el quinto período pero… ¿Que tenía que ver este chico con ella? ¡¿Y eso de la prueba?! ¡Quien demonios era este sujeto!

Apoyando sus manos sobre el rostro ajeno insistió demasiado en recuperar su espacio personal pero el de cabellos rubios se negaba a soltarlo, a punto de usar los puños una chillona y ruidosa voz se escuchó desde los pasillos interiores, ambos chicos voltearon hacía la puerta cerrada del instituto, esas retenciones hechas de vidrio temblaban literalmente ante unos pasos acelerados que cada vez más se acercaban a la entrada…parecía aproximarse una bestia escandalosa y enfurecida, el peliazul sudo frío extremo, quizás debió irse cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero era demasiado tarde, las puertas se abrieron de par en par con increíble fuerza que de estas surgió un viento furioso que casi los sacaba volando del lugar.

Increíblemente….esa fuerza matadora provino de…

**-¡Hiro chan! Mira he he ya capturé al chico que le estabas echando el ojo y debo decir que es bastante aceptable pero aun debo someterlos a otras pruebas para asegurarme que sea el novio perfecto para ti…**

**-Nov… novio ¡¿QUE?!...Hiroko quien es… ¿Hiroko chan?**

**-Tu…..eres…eres… ¡UN GRAN ESTÚPIDO ISOGAI!**

Y ahí estaban esas mejillas supermente rojas y expuestas que solo hacían adornar de forma tierna el gesto malhumorado de la muchacha que bajando bruscamente de las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia ellos agarró esta vez las oreja del rubiecito que solamente le encontraba divertido aquel fetiche extraño que tenía la chica de hacerlo cuando estaba enfadada, y Tetsuhiro bien que lo sabía pues padeció el mismo tormento hace unas horas atrás, viendo tal escena donde ese chico era sacudido hacia diferentes lados y jaloneado solamente de las orejas hacía que se congelara en su lugar y que perdiera el peso de su cuerpo a la vez.

Al estar presente en una discusión donde había sido metido en el medio… ¿Le daba el suficiente derecho para meterse? El mismo se contestó cuando sus pies fueron lentamente retrocediendo para alejarse del caos y descontrol, pero la voz de la niña le hizo detener, Hiroko volvió a acercarse a su compañero y sin soltarle una oreja al chico de mechas rubias ella se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y también se llevó consigo al niñito que aun mostraba una indiferente sonrisa.

**-Lamento las molestias que este idiota te hizo pasar Morinaga Kun…**

**-Oh…etto…no es nada pero…Hiroko ¿Lo conoces…?**

**-Este es…Isogai Taichirou…y es…bueno…él es…**

**-¿Porque dudas en decirlo?... ¡Soy su hermano mayor! Y me quiere mucho ¿No es así Hiro chan? **

**-…. ¿Her…manos?**

**\- ¡NO ERES DE MI SANGRE! ¿¡Y quien podría quererte a ti?! ¡Rubio teñido!**

De nuevo empezaron los gritos escandalosas de la niña, le sorprendía el poder de su garganta para dejar escapar tantos ruidos fuertes de esa pequeña y femenina boca que hasta ahora solo servía la mayoría del tiempo para insultar, graciosamente le hizo recordar la escena de hace nueve años…si…remontó los aun latentes recuerdos que tenía de aquel lugar donde fue testigo de la pura amabilidad en un ser pequeño e inocente al igual que él…un momento… ¿Dijo inocente? Al pronunciar esas palabras su cuello se sintió oprimido …el ardor lo envolvía y hacía que la respiración fuese una función vital muy molesta y difícil, el no era inocente …no en el sentido de lo moral…a su corta edad…tuvo el deseo de estrangular a alguien…y a pesar de que se tratara de una muñeca…esa cosa era algo parecido a un ser vivo, al menos para su madre, y la quiso destruir, era un niño con deseos egoístas, aun lo seguía siendo…

Sus pensamientos se alejaron fuera de la pelea entre los adolescentes como él, lejos de la escuela, solo residían en un lugar de su cerebro donde se almacenaban quedando muy bien escondidos y luego salían en el momento meno esperado para someter al peliazul a una sesión constante de malos y amargos recuerdos por suerte había solo uno de esos pedazos de memoria que le permitía respirar y poder seguir viviendo.

"_**Como desearía… volver a verte…ni siquiera se tu no nombre…"**_

Rápidamente Morinaga Tetsuhiro fue traído a la realidad…una mano se posó sobre su cabeza y esta comenzó a moverse sobre sus traviesos mechones de cabellos azules que se enredaban a los largos y flacos dedos que no dejaba de hacer ese gentil gesto, el de ojos verdes levantó la mirada para poder su auto reflejo en los ojos color mar que se quedaron posando sobre él, su cuerpo que antes estaba congelado por las memorias del ayer enseguida se movilizó hacia atrás para así retirarse de la mano fría que vino posarse sobre su cabeza.

**-¡Ma…Masaki san! **

**-Discúlpame Tetsuhiro Kun…se me hizo algo tarde… ¿Has visto a tu hermano? **

**-No…yo…no lo he visto…**

**-Oh bien ¿Porque no vamos a esperarlo en el auto? Seguro no tarda en llegar…**

**-De acuerdo…**

**-No te despedirás de…ah… ¿De tus amigos?**

Viendo como iba el asunto era mejor no entrometerse, ya habría momento para aclarar las equivocadas deducciones de aquel chico y disculparse con Hiroko por haberse ido así sin despedirse, tampoco es como si tuviera una fuerte obligación con ellos, a uno ni lo conocía y a la otra…bueno solo eran simples compañeros de clase, como se dijo antes no había una fuerte razón que le exigiese quedarse ahí y calmar el asunto.

Mirando levemente al mayor dijo que estaba bien adelantarse y dirigiéndose al auto con un caminar apresurado se preparaba para volver a la agotadora realidad, que lastima que tuviera que regresar ahí, pensaba mientras cargaba su mochila llena de libros sobre su espalda y que pronto acabó en el asiento trasero del auto junto con su agotado cuerpo, este olvidándose en compañía de quien estaba dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el asiento negro del auto y utilizó su mochila como una almohada, mientras se acomodaba escuchaba un vago ruido semejante a la de una puerta cerrarse…no debía quedarse dormido…pero estando lejos de casa y fuera del instituto ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

Cerrando sus ojos y solo escuchando el sonido de la voz de Masaki san este chico cayó profundamente dormido, a decir verdad…estaba ansioso por dormir, porque una vez estando en ese mundo lejano que creó en su infancia podía ver al pequeño ángel disfrazado de niño rondando en su mente, era el sueño que anhelaba tener siempre cada vez que su cuerpo se rendía ante la debilidad y el silencio sufriente que soportaba día a día.

"_**Quiero verte…por favor…quiero que este deseo si se cumpla…"**_

_**Hola chicas, bien solo vengo a hacer presencia por aca nwn, espero les guste este capitulo y antes que nada quiero mencionar que a lo mejor tardare más en publicar,porque empezaré dentro de poco las clases, además ya no tendré internet asi que solo quería decirlo dicho uwu.**_

_**Bien un saludito para todas las tiranitas que leen mi escrito, desde ya se lo agradezco !3**_

_**Nos leemos luego!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sueños, ilusiones¿Destino?

**Notas del capitulo**

**Hola a todos los tiranos del mundo!Aqui me hago presente despues de un laaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo, si fue mucho lo que tardé pero aqui les va el nuevo capitulo !Espero que les guste u/u**

**Les dejo un saludo a todos los que me acompañan en esta historia!Tratare de actualizar más seguido Q-Q disculpen si hay errores es que mis ojos solos a veces no detectan los terribles errores que hay pero bueno espero de verdad que les guste**

**Feliz lectura tiranitas/os!**

* * *

Mantener los ojos cerrados es la llave a una infinidad de ilusiones, cuando uno cierra sus parpados y adormece sin darse cuenta se encamina a un mundo que puede ser un escondite donde nadie puede hacerte daño, pero a la vez ese lugar que crees tan intimo y seguro se puede convertir en el peor lugar para tu estadía. Y así era como lo veía Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien se encaminaba por un sendero peculiarmente familiar, esta vez no estaba en ese lugar donde el mar se mezclaba con el cielo, no estaban esos pequeños seres que jugaban con el cuando era un niño, en cambio de eso estaba el resplandecimiento de unos pequeños objetos que compartían el color de sus ojos, resplandecían en frente de él como luciérnagas que se movían de un lado a otro, eso le molestaba en su caminar, debía estar moviendo sus manos como si espantara a un grupo de gordos y molestos insectos que al parecer deseaban hacerle tropezar y efectivamente eso fue lo que consiguieron, el peliazul aterrizó de cara al suelo y se llevó enseguida sus manos al rostro montando una escena exagerada sobre el inaguantable dolor que residía en su pequeña nariz ahora hinchada y enrojecida.

Se quedó un momento ahí, sentado en lo que fingía ser un suelo, cruzando sus piernas para estar más cómodo mientras seguía frotando su naricita , de pronto este en un parpadeo notó un cambió en el ambiente, ahora estaba en medio del pasillo de su casa, no podía confundirse, estaban las fusumas, las que marcaban el cuarto de él y su hermano, y las otras ubicadas a la izquierda…deberían estar el cuarto de sus padres y para este joven de 15 años le extraño que esas entradas faltaran, entonces se aproximó a esas paredes vacías y apoyo sus manos sobre esta. Como lo esperaba, eran frías y sólidas, la verdad no entendía que quería ver ¿Para que preocupare por sus padres? Esto era un sueño, se notaba con solo ver a su alrededor, esas cosas que largaban un brillo verdoso aun volaban por ahí, y no recordaba que ese sector fuese tan….tenebrosamente oscuro, quería ya despertar, esto no era lo que esperaba y estaba decepcionado de su propia mente

.

Dejó una de sus manos sobre la pared mientras que usaba la otra para pellizcarse y así volver a la realidad, sin embargo…no importaba cuantas veces torturaba a su brazo con sus dedos, seguía en esa habitación donde los insectos verdes seguían siendo más y muchos más, el peliazul comenzó a angustiarse, se preguntaba porque no despertaba ¡Debía abrir los ojos en este momento! Dio la espalda a la pared y empezó a pellizcar sus mejillas, agarrar un buen pedazo de piel proveniente de sus cachetes y a estirarlos como si de chicle se tratase, pero al final se lastimaba para nada. Todo seguía igual….ese maldito pasillo no desaparecía, quería estar en su cama, con las calientes y suaves sabanas que se envolvían sobre su piel en las épocas donde aparecía el frío que congelaba hasta los huesos y no en ese lugar sombrío y desconocido.

Avanzó un poco para seguir inspeccionando el lugar, manteniendo en su cabeza la idea de que era un sueño…solo un sueño y en cualquier momento abriría sus ojos, por el momento debía soportar estar en donde sus pies tocaban piso pero se tornó algo muy difícil, pues cada paso que daba por ese pasillo este se extendía más y más, quería llegar al fin de ese piso de madera pero al parecer ese no era el deseo de su mente. Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, el paso de un pie era más rápido que el otro hasta el punto en que su caminata se convirtió en una feroz carrera.

De verdad… ¿Por qué huía? Ya no era un niño, no tenía miedo a la oscuridad o a los "monstruos" que aparecían en su cuarto cuando era niño, y aun así estaba perdiendo el aliento en su correr, llegando a su limite debió parar y descansar, dejando reposar su pesado cuerpo sobre una de esas paredes de tonalidad mugrosa que supuestamente esta debía ser sólida y fuerte pero…al recostar su espalda esta perdió esas características, comenzó a deformarse, de esa porción de cemento salieron brazos pálidos que sujetaron los hombros y piernas del peliazul, intentó removerse de estas pero era solo un gasto de energía pues al buscar más libertad para su cuerpo este era sometido aún más.

Al paso de los segundos su cuerpo entero fue envuelto por esos tétricos miembros que incoherentemente salieron de la pared y sin importar cuanto moviera su boca para exponer gritos de ayuda de esta no se oía nada…el no escuchaba su propia voz y eso lo aterraba, una de esas cosas fue a colocarse sobre su rostro y como eso no fuera lo preocupante esos brazos largos y blancos empezaron a exprimirlo contra la pared que se volvió una sustancia derretida y liviana de la cual su cuerpo estaba empezando a traspasar.

No quería terminar así…por eso luchó hasta el ultimo momento, separando sus piernas agitando sus brazos, todo con la intención de poder soltarse de ese fenómeno pero….sus esfuerzos no rindieron frutos, ya la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la pared, su piel se tonaba blanca como las manos que apretaban cada porción de él, y sus ojos verdes iban apagándose, quitándose el brillo y esa esencia de vida.

**_"_****_Déjenme ir…..Déjenme por favor…."_**

Esa porción de la casa se fue desvaneciendo al igual que el, pero curiosamente había algo que permanecía ahí, la puerta corrediza a su cuarto estaba intacta, es más esta se fue deslizando suavemente dejando pasar una impaciente corriente fría de viento que azotó contra la mitad de su rostro haciendo que este cerrara involuntariamente sus parpados. Al abrirlos se encontró con la peor presencia de todas, la sonrisa de satisfacción por verlo en ese estado era una gran tortura y no podía hacer nada para evitar ese mirar angustioso y cínico pues dos manos blancas se posaron sobre sus ojos y le obligaron a mantener la visión en ese ser odioso el cual se fue acercando a este peliazul cuyo corazón dejó de latir por unos momentos, su respiración se detuvo y sus labios quedaron sellados por el miedo que provocaba la presencia de esa persona, quien de pronto estiró sus delgados brazos hacia el ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Qué rencor le guardaba? ¡¿Qué mal cometió para recibir este martirio?!

Cuando pensó que ya estaba acabado el sonido liberador del despertador proveniente de su teléfono hizo que despertara abruptamente de ese perturbador sueño, rápidamente se sentó sobre sus piernas flexionadas y recorrió su cuerpo entero con su manos, sus propias manos…y no esas que dejaron una terrible sensación en él.

Primero su torso, luego sus hombros y finalmente recorrió su rostro especialmente sus ojos, al ver que todo estaba en orden se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando forzosamente con la intención de tragarse todo el aire de la habitación, la que era bañada por los rayos proveniente de un cálido y brillante sol, había comenzado un nuevo, uno en donde se iba a repetir lo de siempre. Aseo personal, desayuno, vestirse, lavar lo que sea que quedara en el lavaplatos y por ultimo ir a la escuela. Bueno no podría decir con seguridad que lo ultimo fuese igual, apenas era su segundo día y era un ambiente al que aun no estaba acostumbrado, personas nuevas…profesores, compañeros…

En ese momento recordó a Hiroko y el suceso de ayer en la tarde con ese chico de extraña melena rubia… ¿Cómo era u nombre? No podía recordarlo, estaba muy abrumado por enterarse que esos dos eran hermanos…y no lo decía por nada. Ambos tenían conductas que los diferenciaba, y su aspecto…realmente no veía el parecido aunque eso es lo que le hacía interesarse más en Hiroko chan, pero algo dentro suyo le gritaba que se alejara de ese rubio, como que ayer no le dio una buena impresión.

De todos modos ya se le hacía tarde, por suerte hoy su nii san no se molestó en despertarlo como ayer, así que juntando todo el animo que había en él se dispuso a prepararse para ir al colegio y saliendo de la cama este se comenzó a estirarse llevando sus brazos lo más alto que podía, luego acomodó sus manos sobre su cuello para darse un leve masaje ya que durmió en una posición bastante incómoda….pero era más lógico culpar al sueño y no a su postura de dormir pero era algo descartado. No deseaba tocar el tema de esa pesadilla horrible tan temprano en la mañana así que se concentró más en el desafío de arreglar su cabello el cual parecía al cabello de un personaje de un juego que tenía bastante popularidad, algo de un erizo azul, no era muy fan de lo videojuegos así que su nombre se le paso por alto.

Salió de su cuarto aun vistiendo su pijama azul para dirigirse al baño y asearse un poco pero no pudo evitar detenerse en el pasillo y observarlo en detalle, este era el verdadero…no como…bueno eso ya no importaba, siguió avanzando hacia el baño pero una vocecita femenina y chillona hizo que parara , volteándose caminó hacia uno de los fusumas el cual deslizó como si nada, se quedó ahí parado obedientemente esperando a que le dieran la orden de pasar y cuando lo hizo dio un paso y se puso de rodillas en frente de esa mujer de cabellera corta que mecía de un lado a otro a una hermosa bebe que mantenía sus ojos cerrados .

**-Que bueno que estas aquí… ¿Podrías prepararnos el baño Tetsuhiro kun? A esta niña le urge un baño tibio…**

**-Si…ahora lo preparo…**

**-Gracias…que bueno eres Tetsuhiro kun.**

Haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió de la mujer y abandono el cuarto rápidamente, era algo extraño tener que actuar así de formal en frente de su madre, pero si no recordaba que era su hijo lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarle la misma corriente, y eso lo aprendió de la forma más cruel, las palabras de su madre se cumplían e inconcientemente llevó una mano en su cuello cuando llegó ese pensamiento. La sensación de ahogo aparecía de sorpresa como los copos de nieve en pleno enero… y congelaba esa porción de piel en la que ya no había marcas del incidente ocurrido hace un tiempo, pero…a pesar de no ver las huellas de los dedos en su cuello sabía que aun permanecían ahí, jamás olvidaría ese momento en donde su madre lo arrojó como una muñeca a la cama e intentó pulverizar su débil y frágil cuerpo infantil, tampoco sacaría de su mente los ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad y lo observaban con desprecio y odio, y como olvidar las manos suaves que se acercaron a él ofreciendo un inesperado y cálido abrazo ,convirtiéndose en segundos garras asesinas y despiadadas queriendo despedazar su cuero.

Pero eso… era pasado, ya no tenía que estar remojándose en esas aguas peligrosas y turbulentas que lo hundían en lo más profundo del frívolo y solitario mar. Debía enfocarse en el hoy, en este día, tratar de hacerlo llevadero….aguantable, mostrar su mejor sonrisa a su nueva compañera y a los profesores…estudiar, sacar buenas notas, demostrar que tenía potencial…todo eso se escuchaba muy bien, algo motivador pero... ¿Por quien hacer todo eso? Es verdad que es beneficio para uno mismo liberar todo su potencial, trabajando duro… y mejorar como persona, es obvio que quería eso para él, tener un mejor futuro del que esperaba pero…es solitario y poco productivo si las victorias son solo para que lo celebre una persona, que al sacar la calificación más alta de la clase tu padre ni tu hermano te presten atención, lentamente se vuelve monótono estudiar, como si fuera solo una actividad obligatoria que hacer. Esto era el fruto de la infancia vivida en la casa de la familia Morinaga.

**-¿Aun no te has vestido? Masaki San vendrá antes para desayunar con nosotros, así que asegúrate de estar arreglado para cuando llegue.**

**-Masaki san… ¿Aquí?...Pero cuando…lo decidieron.**

**-Ayer cuando regresábamos de la escuela y tu estabas dormido, el se invitó y no pude negarme…aunque no me parece mala idea, es bueno ver alguien más en la mesa.**

**-Tienes razón…a entonces enseguida bajo a preparar el desayuno…**

Dejando a su hermano en el pasillo este bajo por las escaleras y recorrió otro pequeño corredor de la casa, llegando al fin de este a una puerta, la abrió rápido y se metió al pequeño cuarto usado para el aseo personal, solamente lavó su cara y remojo sus mechones azules que ahora obedecían a las manos que lo acomodaban en el lugar que correspondía y mientras tanto dejaba que la tina se cargara del agua para su madre y…"su hermana".

No podía creer que la mente de su madre la siga engañando de esa forma, y como su padre no se preocupa para conseguirle la ayuda apropiada… pero solo era el "mocoso" de la familia, quien le haría caso a él y a sus opiniones.

Dejando oír un profundo suspiro detuvo el correr del agua cuando esta llegaba a la mitad de la bañera , agarró una toalla de tonalidad blanca y salió del baño con ese objeto en su rostro, lo que provocó que chocara con algo al salir del baño, Quitándose la tela de la cara se dio cuenta que volvió a encontrarse con su madre quien aferraba a la bebe contra su pecho, esta le miró enfurecida, debió tomar el tropiezo como un ataque a ella y a su hija con la que era muy sobre protectora, y como acto de defensa dejó escuchar su voz esta vez en un tono más alto haciendo que el menor de cabellos azules se estremeciera levemente pero no reaccionó contra ese malentendido de su madre solo se apartó y le dio el paso, esta entró rápido al baño y azotó la puerta con fuerza, Tetsuhiro miró la puerta cerrarse y apretando los puños se alejó de esta. Así debía ser, callado, reservado y soportar los impulsos de…hacer algo…era todo lo que estaba a su alcance, tampoco podía levantarle la mano a su propia progenitora, eso sería caer en lo más bajo, ser un golpeador…jamás se permitiría eso.

Así que ignorando lo ocurrido fue con prisa hasta su cuarto, agarró el gakuran y se lo puso de la forma más descuidada, queriendo descargar el enojo en sus ropas las cuales quedaron más arrugadas que la foto que tenía guardada bajo su almohada, la querida foto de su abuelo cuyo retrato sufrió un pequeño accidente hace un año atrás pero eso era otra historia.

Cuando ya estaba más o menos presentable para su invitado, bajó hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno pero para su sorpresa su hermano ya estaba en eso, o al menos se lo veía preparar dos tazas de café.

**-Tardabas tanto que decidí empezar…oye podrías llevarle el desayuno a Oka san**

**-Llévaselo tu…yo le prepare el baño…**

**-¿Haa?… ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de cambiar un poco de actitud?…Bien se lo llevaré pero tu sigues aquí…**

**-Hai…**

Su hermano mayor agarró la bandeja de plata con el desayuno de su madre y fue a dejarse como siempre lo hacían cada mañana, por lo general lo hacía Tetsuhiro pero debido al pequeño encuentro con la mujer momentos atrás prefería no verla por lo que restaba del día, a veces no sabía que esperar de la que se hacía llamar "Oka san". Se ponía a gritarle de la nada, a veces era cariñosa con él, otras se olvidaban incluso de su nombre y lo confundía por alguien que e encargaba de la limpieza del hogar, y llegó hasta un punto….negar que era su hijo. Ya con la edad que tenía eso pasaba por alto, pero a los 10 años no ser reconocido por tu propia madre es un hecho que se quedaba marcado en tu memoria y más cuando esta te remplaza por una fea muñeca de grande mejillas, eso era lo único que le faltaba, sentir celos de algo materialmente inservible.

Terminó de poner la mesa para los tres….era extraña ver tres platos en la mesa, por lo general su padre ya no era de estar en la mesa, como consecuencia de ello se quedaban los hermanos enfrentados, desayunando y cenando juntos todos los días, que para el peliazul eso era considerado como un tiempo incomodo en donde solo oía el masticado de la comido y los pequeños sonidos que hacían los cubiertos cuando se los utilizaba en la comida , por eso ahora dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras guardaba la imagen de la mesa en sus recuerdos, preparándose para ver… lo que realmente era un " desayuno familiar" pues estaba seguro que cuando llegara Masaki san este alegraría el lugar con su simplicidad y humildad, su corazón puro…y ojos tiernos color cielo que lo miraban de forma apacible. De un momento a otro cubrió su boca, sorprendido por el pensamiento que tenía del mayor, no era algo raro…es decir un hombre también podía ser considerado hermoso…pero…¿Estaba bien que un chico pensara eso? No hubo tiempo para divagar en sus erráticos pensamientos pues el sonido del timbre hizo que el de ojos verdes se moviera de forma apresurada hacia la puerta, se quitó el delantal blanco con franjas rojas con el que protegió su uniforme y dejándolo en su mano este atendió la puerta, obviamente detrás de esta se mostraba al joven de melena rubia y que mostraba una simpática expresión al ver quien fue el dulce joven que lo recibió.

Como era de esperarse el peliazul bajo levemente la mirada saludando en una forma cordial al pelirubio pero este solo acarició su cabeza despeinando los mechones aun humedecidos, y sin más se dio el auto permiso de pasar y cerrar la puerta mientras tanto miraba de reojo lo que el menor llevaba en manos y no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma sospechosa.

**-Que mala suerte, me hubiera gustado ver a Tetsuhiro kun con el delantal.**

**-E…¿Eh?...ah…Esto…es normal cuando uno cocina…usa delantal…no tiene nada de especial.**

**-Ha ha pero sería digno de ver, la próxima vez vendré a ayudarte ¿Bien? **

**-…Como quiera…ah…por favor pase, Nii san ya se nos unirá…**

Al finalizar esa oración este se fue directo a la cocina y en un pequeño armario este dejó escondido el objeto producto de su vergüenza, ahora era incapaz de mirar al mayor como el hombre que era, y más cuando los ojos azules de aquel individuo se paseaban por donde el iba. Por suerte su hermano hizo su aparición y este ya no tenía que estar pendiente de su mirada sobre él.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y agradeciendo por la comida estos empezaron a llenar su boca con la deliciosa tortilla japonesa tamagoyaki*, sopa de miso y sin menospreciar el tazón lleno de arroz blanco hervido , alimento fundamental para todo japonés , y que estos jóvenes disfrutaban desvergonzadamente, sobretodo el de cabellos rubios que no paraba de alabar a los dos chicos por preparar tan exquisita comida, el hermano mayor de Tetsuhiro solo asentía con la cabeza, concentrándose en lo que estaba en su boca, no era de extrañar esa conducta , pues con su pequeño hermano callado todo el tiempo estaba ya acostumbrado a terminar el desayuno y esperar a que su hermano acabase….sin pronunciar ningún sonido, a veces se saludaban en las mañanas pero si no era así estos seguían con sus actividades, ignorando la presencia del otro. A veces el peliazul desearía poder cambiar esa situación, y hubo momentos en que realmente trató de establecer una conversación con Kunihiro pero… todo daba un giro de trecientos sesenta grados y volvían al mismo estado de siempre, y eso era agotador por lo que llegó un momento en que… paró esos intentos fallidos.

Levantó la mirada y con un pedazo de tamagoyaki en su boca escuchaba la conversación de los "mas grandes" quienes obviamente estaban hablando sobre el futuro…ese pedazo de tiempo indefinido e incierto para el peliazul, pero ese tema no duro por mucho pues las miradas de pronto se posaron en el y este inclinando levemente la cabeza mostró una mueca de confusión.

**-Y…Tetsuhiro Kun ¿Quién es la chica con la que te vi ayer contigo a la salida? **

**-Ah...es...Sato Hiroko…compañera de clases**

**-Pues es bastante mona ¿No te parece?**

**-Um…pero…**

**-Masaki san deje a mi pequeño hermano tranquilo, por favor, se debe concentrar en sus estudios y no en temas tan corrientes…**

**-Ah Kunihiro Kun tu dices eso pero ayer tardabas porque estabas con una chica ¿No es así? Nos dejaste solos a mí y a Tetsuhiro Kun eso no esta bien.**

**-¿Q...que? Ya me disculpe por eso…además…**

Hasta el menor de los Morinaga quedó sorprendido por eso, claro este se había dormido en el auto de Masaki y ese dato se escabulló de sus manos, en cierto modo…veía a su hermano como una persona solitaria e incapaz de tener una novia, bueno….todos tienen su "primera vez" y a lo mejor este castaño era una persona diferente con las chicas, pero no podía opinar de eso hasta verlo, sería divertido descubrir una faceta nueva de su hermano, apreciar una sonrisa en ese rostro serio e indiferente. No le bastaba con imaginarlo…deseaba realmente conocer a su hermano.

Pero había que parar con esos absurdos deseos, cuando notó que el resto había terminado ofreció otra repetición por amabilidad sin embargo el rubio recalcó la hora, se estaba haciendo tarde y hoy en particular se predijo en las noticias un acumulamiento de vehículos en la carretera 4, justo el camino por el cual debían transitar para llegar a su instituto, Bueno si no había de otra esto se debía hacer rápido, el peliazul se levantó de la mesa y en un flash este recogió todos los platos y utensilios de la mesa y los colocó sobre el lavabo, empezó a remojarlos, enjabonarlos y secarlos, todo a una velocidad increíble, algo que dejó pasmado a los dos hombres que aun estaban sentados en la mesa con sus bocas abiertas y sus ojos abiertos como un gran platillo volador.

Cuando el menor dejó todo en su respectivo lugar volteó a ver a los hombres que aun sostenía los palillos entre sus dedos, el menor sin entender esas extrañas miradas les hizo apresurar, y sacándole los palitos de madera a cada uno se apresuró para ir a buscar sus cosas, evitó ver a su madre que caminaba por el corredor directo a su cuarto y tomando su mochila se dispuso a irse pero antes de cruzar la puerta este notó algo en el suelo agachándose recogió un pedazo de papel viejo y arrugado.

**_"_****_Esto….Esto es…"_**

Sin darse cuenta sonrió nostálgicamente al ver la letra de un infante escrito en esa porción blanca y toda magullada, sin darse cuenta volvió a esa noche, una mano blanca se estiró en su dirección y este la tomó sin dudar, no importaba a quien le pertenecía, alguien… al fin alguien se preocupó por él, y la mejor parte es que no conoció nunca su nombre, solo recordaba como sus cabellos plateados se iban secando de a poco bajo la luz de la luna, y sus ojos reflejaban algo que antes no había conocido. Atención, inquietud…y solo por él…

Comenzó a reír silenciosamente, pues esto estaba subiéndose demasiado a la cabeza, todo ese tema del chico de ojos color miel, como si se tratase de una especie de dios que se hizo presente esa noche y le relevó el secreto del mundo entero, solo…se trataba de un niño al cual nunca tuvo la suerte de reencontrarse, solo eso y punto. Aun así miraba con cariño la nota con el kanji que aprendió especialmente ese 07 de julio del 1999 y como tenía prisa la guardó en su bolsillo y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro derecho se detuvo en frente del pelirubio que esperaba en la entrada, por supuesto con una mueca de inocencia y tranquilidad, este era el único que lo esperaba ya que su hermano mayor se encontraba en el auto ocupando su tiempo en leer uno de esos extensos libros de contabilidad y matemáticas avanzadas.

Masaki le miró sonriente y le dio espacio para que avanzara, el peliazul le correspondió la sonrisa y salió de la casa, esta vez un poco más animado que de costumbre, parece que encontrarse con cierto objeto hizo que el mal inicio de mañana se quedara en el olvido. Su madre, Mizuki, la pesadilla… todo se esfumó y solo bastó el recuerdo de esa persona, la cual empezó a sentir curiosidad ¿Que estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Donde viviría? ¿Cuantos eran en su familia? ¿Tendría hermanos como el tenía a Kunihiro? Muchos interrogantes daban inicio a una agitada y distante imaginación sobre la vida de aquel ser, pero solo eran suposiciones, de verdad resultaba lamentable no tener una especie de contacto, pero por el momento debía enfocarse en ese día, y lo que sea que viniese el tendría que estar preparado para recibirlo.

* * *

**-¡Lo lamento en serio! **

**-Masaki san no tiene que estar disculpándose por esto…**

**-Tetsuhiro Kun….ah pero por mi culpa…ustedes llegaran tarde al instituto… **

**\- Estas cosas suelen pasar todo el tiempo, no hay nada que podamos hacer, yo no tengo un inconveniente si falto pero…para mi hermano menor podría ser algo tedioso**

**-Nii san…por favor no digas mas nada.**

Y ahí estaban los tres "hombres". El mayor de todos, el estudiante de último año de preparatoria y el quinceañero de cabellos azules que miraba por la ventana sin lograr aparta la mirada de su hermano, quien se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía un control ante la situación.

Al parecer los cálculos salieron mal y el trafico les agarró más temprano ese día, por lo que ahora se hallaban varados en medio de unas filas infinitas de vehículos que no se cansaban de hacer sonar sus bocinas, un sonido que hasta al pelirrubio le irritaba, pero solo podía estar ahí esperando a que la fila avanzara, y eso serían los minutos más largos que debería sufrir el peliazul en ese día, pues la idea de estar encerrado con su hermano ya le era bastante aterradora, debía acoplarse también Masaki, alguien que no ha visto en unos cuantos años, seguro que se pondría a hablar de cosas que pasaron cuando no había nacido, mencionar la intriga de saber sobre las elecciones del futuro de ambos o peor aun….podría empezar con…

**_"_****_¿Como están sus padres?"_**

Como esperaba… ¿Responder a esa pregunta? Que todo estaba "normal", no había cambios importantes. Su madre seguía siendo la mujer llena de viva y alegre que el conocía, debía responder que su padre seguía siendo todo un apasionado por su trabajo…tanto que de hecho ni siquiera pasaba las noches en la casa, a veces era un milagro verlo en la mesa. Y no podía olvidar hablar de su hermano… su querido y honrado nii san que desde los seis años ya no era capaz de mantener contacto visual por mas de 2 minutos, si todo eso y más por decirle a Masaki…simplemente no podría hacerlo, era innecesario que otro tercero, aun siendo un viejo amigo, supiera sobre las desgracias de la familia Morinaga, la cual parecía no darse cuenta de dichas fallas.

Por suerte la conversación rondó en otro rumbo, no podía explicarlo pero…a veces al ver el rostro de aquel pelirubio fuese capaz de trasmitir como se sentía, y este… entendía ese leve contacto visual. Recién acababa de pasar, empezaron hablando sobre las chicas del instituto, como era de esperarse nombraron a Hiroko, y este no deseaba mezclarla en la conversación, fijó por unos segundos su mirada verdosa al espejo retrovisor encontrándose con los ojos azules del mas alto, este al parecer comprendió su incomodidad y terminó cambiando de tema.

Masaki era así siempre, o al menos así lo recordaba el menor de los Morinaga, una persona atenta y…muy perceptiva, con solo mirarte ya descubría si estabas preocupado…triste…enojado.

¿Cómo era capaz de recordar todos sus atributos? Bueno fue alguien que le tomó mucho cariño, y disfrutaba ir de visita a su casa de niño, Masaki resultó ser demasiado importante para él, y recién se daba cuenta a estas alturas

La fila des autos de pronto empezó a avanzar, señal de que el trafico llegaba a su fin, el pelirubio apretó el acelerador de una forma que ambos hermanos terminaron golpeándose contra el asiento, no hubo tiempo a reclamar pues Masaki estaba muy concentrado en esquivar cada obstáculo que se atravesara en su camino, como si estuvieran dentro de un juego de carreras pero en la vida real, algo que dejaba preocupado al de cabellos castaños y que aferraba su portafolio contra su pecho, y no importaba cuantas veces reprochara al rubio este solo se reía y exponía que era por una buena causa el exceso de velocidad, este se volteó y miró la sonrisa compartida del peliazul quien solamente miraba por la ventana y esperaba que la atención del mayor se enfocara en el camino. El pelirubio sonrió con disimulo y continuo con su recorrido.

Al llegar ambos fueron disparados del coche, el cual desapareció de su vista tan pronto el querido amigo de la familia dio una pequeña despedida con su mano, y así sin más dejó a los hermanos Morinaga los cuales parecían que les pasó una corriente de viento por encima, tenían sus cabellos desarreglados y algunos botones abiertos de su uniforme. Ambos se pusieron a ordenar un poco su vestimenta, y mientras lo hacían uno de ellos vio con malos ojos al otro, el peliazul soltó un leve suspiro y expuso la incomodidad que le hacía sentir su hermano al enfocar su vista en él, algo extraño pues era algo de lo que se vivía quejando, sin embargo esos ojos no le gustaban, era la expresión que los padres echan a sus hijos cuando hicieron algo malo.

**-Que ocurre Nii san…**

**-Nuestra madre me contó que un "extraño" entró a su cuarto, y que estaba molestándola… ¿Qué le dijiste ahora?**

**-… ¿Perdón? Molestándola … no recuerdo haber ocasionado "problemas" hoy…quizás solo esta confundiendo mas cosas…otra vez…**

**-Tetsuhiro no te hagas el tonto. Se que entiendes la situación y no puedo permitir que las cosas se descontrolen, si pasa algo con Oka san debes decirlo….**

**-Oh ahora te importa lo que me sucede…**

**-¡¿Qué quisiste decir?! No es forma de hablar a tu…**

**-Debo irme Nii san**

**-¡OI! ¡TETSUHIRO! **

Se hecho a correr antes de que empezara una pelea familiar en la escuela. Eso era lo que faltaba para condimentar el platillo, que su hermano le trajera los problemas a la escuela ¿No bastaba lidiar con eso en la casa? Ahora tenia que soportar esos tipos de regaños fuera del ámbito "familiar". Porque no podía disfrutar de su adolescencia normalmente ¿O acaso todos tenían estos clases de problemas y era algo común para el resto? Era tanto pedir que sus padres se comportaran como dos adultos amorosos por sus hijos…. Tanto costaba… ¿Recibir una palmadita en la cabeza por parte de su padre o un abrazo sincero de su madre?… ser tratado con respeto ¿Era imposible? Estos cuestionamientos le resultaban tan repetitivos a pesar de llegar a la misma respuesta seguía preguntándose por tales cosas. A decir verdad deseaba poder vivir en una familia como la del resto, una en la que estuviera en la casa al regreso de la escuela, que preguntaran por su día, que le ofrecieran un bocadillo de media tarde, ser tratado con cariño y ser regañado por cosas sencillas como tirar la ropa al suelo o no limpiar su cuarto, eso sería algo grandioso…pero estaba lejos de ser cierto. Tendría que volver ha nacer en otro tiempo y en otra familia para ver ese sueño cumplido pero…Kami-sama le mandó a esta vida por una razón y solo quedaba aceptarla. Quizás las recompensas por todo vendrían con el tiempo, que la felicidad empezaría en el momento menos esperado, al menos…tenía esa esperanza.

Cuando se vio alejado lo suficiente de su hermano mayor este se detuvo en los pasillos de la planta baja, recostando su espalda sobre la pared este se dio el tiempo de recuperar un poco el aire que gasto en su carrera innecesaria adentro del instituto, pues ya la mayoría estaban en clase, y siendo uno de los nuevos solo quedaría marcado por otro profesor, y ya le bastaba con el pesado de Akahira sensei que seguro le haría caer mal en el resto de las clases que restaban, así que solo debía esperar hasta la hora del descanso, eso sería dentro de una hora así que tenía bastante tiempo libre. Si no tenía mala memoria recordaba que la biblioteca se encontraba por ese corredor, así que despegándose de la pared este caminó sigilosamente por ese lugar hasta llegar a su destino, sería interesante examinar los libros de dicho cuarto, hasta quizás llegaría a encontrar algo que pudiese traerlo consigo leerlo en su casa, era una buena idea para el peliazul sin embargo… algo cambiaría sus planes. Siguió el camino de los azulejos grises y con minúsculos agujeros en su superficie , se oía el sonido de sus pasos, armando una melodía rítmica de dos tiempos pero esta composición se alteró, pues los oídos del peliazul escucharon el acompañamiento de sus pies con otro sonido similar pero en una versión mas acelerada, paró por un momento y se volteó enseguida para ver quien era el gracioso que lo seguía a escondidas, sus ojos verdes buscaban a una persona pero no se hallaba nada delante de este. Continuó caminando pero a ratos se detenía, cuando empezaba a caminar esos pasos extras se oía, cuando paraba esos sonidos también se detenían, y no importaba cuanta veces este se diera la vuelta seguía sin ver nada ¿La locura de su madre se le estaba pegando? Cuando volteó la mirada hacia el otro lado para continuar con esa absurda caminata este se quedó congelado por la tétrica mirada sombría y tétrica en frente suyo, la que hizo que el peliazul retrocediera y cayera al suelo titubeando y señalando de forma molesta al que estaba ahí parado como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, es más se mostraba alegre y con una sonrisa que molestaba al que aun yacía en el suelo. Para cuando quiso recordar ese tipo loco se había abalanzado sobre él, logrando mover su cuerpo para que su rostro se restregara dolorosamente contra el piso y su espalda fuese sucumbida contra unas zapatillas calza treinta y ocho. El peliazul intentó reclamar dicho abuso de su cuerpo pero su boca fue cubierta por la mano del joven de sedosos cabellos rubios.

**-Ah Tetsuhiro Kun ¡Me alegra verte tan Temprado en el día de hoy!**

**-¡Mnh mng! ¿¡Imnshogaim?!**

**-¿Qué? Oh perdón he he, adelante habla ahora**

**-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Ya quítate de encima!**

**-Ni que fuera tan pesado para romperte la espalda, no te enojes conmigo Tetsuhiro Kun, solo quería probar mis tácticas de "hermanomayorprotector" con alguien de confianza, tuviste miedo ¿A que no? ¡Nadie se meterá con Hiroko bajo mi cuidado!**

**-…..Isogai kun…**

**-¿Mn?**

**-¡QUITATE!**

Se levantó del suelo y arrojó el pedazo de basura apodado "Isogai" contra el suelo, ahora él era el que se paraba sobre este y montaba una postura de victoria, sintiéndose como todo un luchador que acababa de ganar el primer round pero eso no duró mucho pues su pie fue jalado por dos astutas manos de tez bronceada y de una forma misteriosa logró colocar nuevamente al peliazul en el suelo, esta vez boca arriba y con el trasero pesado de Isogai sobre su abdomen, si buscó pelea fue con el rubio equivocado, tenía una asombrosa fuerza oculta y Tetsuhiro no sería el primero en ser testigo de ese gran poder. Hablando de cierto muchacho, este se hallaba pateando el suelo y golpeando la espalda del que al parecer le llevaba un año, trató de conseguir fuerza para removerlo y tirarle de una vez por la ventana, aunque eso ya era bastante exagerado, si hacía eso lo expulsarían y solo complicaría las cosas en casa, así que sacando de una forma irracional una bandera blanca de su bolsillo este la sacudió de un lado a otro exponiendo su rendición.

El de cabellos rubios al verlo solamente se echó a reír y se quitó de su estomago, ofreció su mano y este sin ningún tipo de vergüenza empezó a limpiar las manchas de tierra que adornaban el uniforme del chico de ojos verdes, quien se mostraba algo irritado y ofendido por lo que acababa de pasar, rápidamente el de rubios hizo una gracia con sus manos, e inclinándose se disculpó con el que se negaba a verle, quizás esta vez fue algo lejos pero al ver a Tetsuhiro simplemente le daban ganas de molestarlo, debía ser por esa cara de inocente y que reflejaba amabilidad pura, algo que no veías en el rostro de un chico muy a menudo pero tampoco estaría diciendo esas cosas en voz alta. Ahora solo le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y cuestionó su presencia en el corredor y no en el salón de clases, Tetsuhiro le miró de reojo y cruzándose de brazos también le hizo la misma pregunta, y como respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa y un silbido algo sospechoso, definitivamente estaba tramando algo pero no se quedaría para averiguarlo, era mejor estar fuera de la mente de ese loco.

Se dispuso a seguir su recorrido pero el pelirubio otra vez le detuvo ¡¿Ahora que quería?! Este giró en dirección al rubio para exigirle que lo dejara en paz pero sus palabras quedaron silenciadas por un papel arrugado que deslizaba Isogai delante de sus ojos, sonrojándose capturó el papel y lo guardó en sus bolsillos, esta vez se fue absolutamente de ese corredor.

Había olvidado que guardó aquel pedazo de papel en sus bolsillos, y descuidadamente este se le había caído mientras hacia esas tontas jugarretas con Isogai, quien había recogido su deseo del suelo y se lo devolvió….Solo esperaba que este no lo haya leído, no podría soportar estar continuamente siendo interrogado por el contenido de dicho papel y menos en frente de Hiroko… ese papel era muy importante, y guardaba sentimientos personales que eran incapaces de revelarse ante cualquiera.

Justo en el momento en que agarró el papel con sus manos sintió una paz llenar su cuerpo, algo que exigía todo el tiempo y ahora un papelito del tamaño de un borrado se lo provocaba.

En realidad no era el deseo escrito en el papel, fueron lo recuerdos de esa noche los que le ocasionaba esa paz, sin comprender porque este continuó examinando sus memorias y de la nada apareció una luna llena de tez blanca, iluminaba de una forma feroz sobre una pequeña persona cuya cabellera combinaba perfectamente con la luz neón, y su piel pura se adaptaba a la visión de ese oscuro lugar.

**_"_****_Porque te estoy recordando tanto este día…mi pequeño ángel guardián…"_**

Ciertamente tenía a ese chico constantemente en sus pensamientos, si eso seguía de esa manera llegaría un momento en que este construyera un altar para él, donde tendría completa devoción a ese papel. Se hizo la idea, su armario ocupado por una pequeña mesa de madera, donde estaría su deseo en un recuadro y a su lado velas encendidas. Bueno…ahora que lo pensaba eso se vía algo extraño pero le causó un poco de gracia también, decir que ese niño era un ángel que cayó del manto oscuro de la noche y estiró sus alas en su dirección para rescatarlo de una caída devastadora… pensar en eso le hacía ver como una persona extraña…o "rara" como fue llamado por aquel platinado en ese día…

Bien excavando piezas del pasado no beneficiaban a su caminar, hacia que sus pies se arrastrasen lentamente y produjeran un sonido irritante que hacía salir al encargado de cada curso para ver de donde venía semejante chirrido pero claro…este peliazul no escuchaba las quejas de los estudiantes, mantenía la mirada en el suelo y una mano en el bolsillo, asegurando su deseo para que este no se escapase de nuevo. Pero esa mano fue sacada de su escondite por una más pequeña y femenina, el peliazul volteó para ver la mirada furiosa de su compañera de clases, esta exigía la presencia del de cabellos azulados en su asiento, donde debería haber estado desde que llegó, este no quería y se soltó delicadamente de la mano de Hiroko, algo que no debió haber hecho, pues la joven de ojos café tenía su propio carácter y cuando se trataba de la disciplina entre compañeros ella era la indicaba para volverlos rectos y cumplidores, eso era un dato…que quizás el menor de los Morinaga debió haber recibido antes.

Ahora el de ojos verdes solo tenía de vista el oscuro y borroso techo del corredor, el cual parecía multiplicarse infinitas veces, su cuerpo era llevado con tanta facilidad por la chica de rizos que le hizo creer que su físico se podía comparar con el de una muñeca hecha de telas viejas y rotas, en realidad parecía como una, Hiroko se tomó la delicadeza de no dañar su rostro, pero al igual que su hermano esta supo como manejarlo y hacer que el peliazul se rindiera fácilmente, y así podía arrastrarlo como un saco de papas por todo el pasillo, los que miraban se intimidaban por la escena, era como en un programa de crímenes policiales en donde la dulce chica de cabellos castaños estuviera deshaciéndose de un cadáver, pero a diferencia de los lunáticos que mostraban en esos canales esta lo hacía a la vista de todos, exponiendo al pobre joven que parecía ido con su alma saliendo de su gran boca, se dejaba totalmente domesticado por su compañera quien solo se mostraba indiferente a todas las miradas y a los quejidos de su irresponsable compañero, esta volteó levemente y se acercó a romper la burbuja saliente de su boca, esto hizo que el peliazul reaccionara y mirara a la joven que seguía sosteniendo su tobillo, intentó liberarse y tener los pies en el piso en vez de su espalda pero

antes de reclamar algo la chica de una patada abrió la puerta de su salón y lo arrastró con más fuerza para adentrarse a ese lugar repleto de bombas, algunas contenían risas, otras susurros sospechosos y otras burlas por lo bajo pero era más incomodo la expresión de la profesora que dejó caer la tiza y observaba desorientada esa escena que solo encontrarías en un manga, ver a una mujer entrar calmadamente con su mano ocupada por el pie de un chico, supuestamente más pesado que ella y no lograría mover dicho organismo un centímetro pero ahí estaba la realidad chocando con la fantasía, Hiroko de un movimiento recostó el cuerpo desecho de Tetsuhiro sobre el banco de madera, este se acomodó para sentarse normalmente , aunque eso no importaba, ya todos se fijaban en él y hacia que sus orejas se cubrieran de un rojo fuerte y caliente, nada como ser el centro de atención en el aula, no sabes donde colocar tu maldito rostro y solo deseas enterrarte bajo el suelo y no salir hasta fin del año.

La chica de ojos color café se acomodaba adelante del peliazul y seguía con una actitud corriente, haciendo sus apuntes y diciéndole a la profesora que podía continuar con la clase, ante ese reclamo de la estudiante la mujer de cabellos recogidos y lentes enormes respondió de forma nerviosa y asintió ante la niña de rizos, se dio la vuelta y continuó anotando en el pizarrón el cuestionario que deberían de resolver para la siguiente hora pero antes de seguir en la novena pregunta esta debió para por segunda vez su escritura, el sonido de la puerta la llamaba y dejando por un momento el salón este se llenó de bullicios y risas extravagantes sobre lo que acababa de pasar, por supuesto Tetsuhiro solo se resguardaba bajo el libro de la materia y por lo bajo hacía leves pucheros en reclamo por lo que Hiroko Chan acababa de hacer, ella solamente se volteó y apoyó la punta de su lápiz en la nariz del chico, exponiendo una sonrisa contestó que debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus intentos de faltar a clase los primeros días, y que no tendría ningún problema de hacerlo nuevamente. Suspiró hondamente y rió un poco, admiró la fuerza de la chica y permaneció recostado sobre la superficie de su banco, cerró los ojos haciendo de cuentas que no oía nada pero la verdad es que escuchaba todo, la voz de los demás hablando sobre tonterías, la de Hiroko tratando de hacer resonar en su cabeza para que le prestara atención, el sonido proveniente de afuera…incluso escuchaba la conversación que la maestra tenía afuera del salón, pero sus sentidos auditivos percibieron otra voz, extrañamente hicieron que sus oídos se esforzaran a percibir con más claridad esa frecuencia, se concentró solamente en eso, alejó a los demás, incluso a Hiroko que era la persona que más cerca estaba y así se hizo conocedor de una voz gruesa pero suave, no sabía como explicarlo, era mejor definir que esa onda estaba en un punto medio y era armonioso para escuchar . Pero aquí lo importante resaltar es que…ese sonido hizo latir su corazón de una forma tan repentina que incluso debió apoyar su mano y hacer presión sobre esa zona para calmar el dolor que estaba padeciendo.

¿Qué era eso? Quizás uno de las tantas arrastradas que tuvo en la mañana llegó a desacomodar su corazón y ahora necesitaba unos cuantos golpes más, para su suerte recibiría uno justo ahora, y no necesariamente hablando literal, esto era algo más metafórico, algo que involucraba sus sentimientos…sus memorias.

Cuando la maestra de tez blanca exigió tímidamente silencio a la clase dio la noticia esperada por todos, menos para el que seguía escondido bajo su libro y con la mano sujetando exageradamente una porción de su chaqueta negra, la noticia que todos esperaban recibir era…

**-Clase, espero sean cordiales con su nuevo compañero de clases ¿Podrías presentarte?**

**-Supongo…Mi nombres es Tatsumi Souchi, tengo 15 años y detesto a los inútiles…**

**-Ah bueno… ¡Bienvenido Tatsumi san! Por favor toma asiento…**

Esa voz…tan conocida, pero sin lograr descifrarla aun, costaba tanto saber de cual de todos sus recuerdos provenía esa sencilla melodía, de algo estaba seguro…su corazón se inquietaba cada vez más, perjudicaba su respirar y hacia que sus pies también se inquietaran, se enderezó y dejando el libro sobre su pupitre alzó la mano para pedir ir al baño y tranquilizarse un poco pero al posar sus ojos en frente detuvo cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

Congelado este sufría el primer golpe al corazón, no…no solo su corazón, en realidad el golpe lo recibió cada parte de su ser, se quedó como un idiota viendo el movimiento de esa criatura hasta su pupitre y acomodarse para llevar apunte al resto de la clase, un ser tranquilo…calmado, y con una expresión tan reservada... ¿Estaba soñando? Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y luego volvió a la normalidad para permitirle al peliazul seguir admirando a ese chico. Titubeo en lo bajo pero la chica que lo observaba se dio cuenta del repentino cambio en la conducta del muchacho, soltó el comentario de que parecía que había visto un fantasma, a lo que este le respondía con un simple no, la jovencita solo se encogió de brazos y le dio la espalda para continuar escribiendo, el en cambio enfocaba sus enormes ojos verdes en quien se había sentado en la fila de al lado, a tan solo unos dos bancos mas adelante. No se trataba de un fantasma, sino de un ángel… uno que volvió a él después de tantos años de pensar en su existencia**, **se hacía presente con ese cabello plateado y antes de que este se sentara en su pupitre alcanzó a descubrir el color de sus ojos… no olvidaría ese fuerte dorado que inútilmente se trataban de escapar detrás de un par de gafas redondas.

Era él…la persona que invocaba con su deseo, con la que anhelaba un segundo rencuentro, sin duda esto era el destino y mira adonde los hizo volver a verse, en el mimo salón de clases…misma escuela…misma ciudad…Esto… ¿No era un sueño? Tal vez estaba dormido todavía, no habrá sonado su alarma y seguía perdido en sus tontos sueños, pero…todo se veía tan normal, bajó la mirada y recostando su frente sobre el pupitre comenzó la sesión de pellizcos, dos en el brazo, una en cada pierna y finalmente dos en cada lado d su mejilla, por supuesto que este contuvo sus quejidos y el lloriqueo producido por sus propios dedos, a pesar del dolor este se sentía… feliz porque no estaba sucediendo en su cabeza todo esto, de verdad lo volvió a ver…se emoción era tan grande que debió colocar sus manos sobre su rostro y golpear su frente contra la mesa para evitar gritar como un fan al ver a su ídolo.

Levantó un poco la mirada y se encontró con la incomoda situación de ser observado por sus compañeros, este se levantó de la mesa y pidiendo para r al baño dejó corriendo el salón.

**_"_****_No puede ser… ¡Es él de verdad es él! Dios…que me pasa estoy tan…tan emocionado… ¡Siento que puedo dar mil vueltas por toda la escuela!... Al fin…mis rezos ¿_**Están**_ empezando a ser oídos?_**

**_Me pregunto…si…él me recordará…"_**

Detuvo a sus pies cansados y aun llenos de energía, este se deslizó por el primer soporte sólido que encontró y ahí se puso a descansar no solo su cuerpo sino también su corazón, y de golpe todos los recuerdos de esa noche aparecieron delante de él, su madre en el cuarto convirtiéndose en el monstruo de sus pesadillas, cuando escapó de su casa por aquella bestia y como consecuencia de tal acto este cayó de un puente destrozado…Y justó en ese momento… la figura del niño de cabellos platinados y de tez pálida se hacía presente, su figura salvadora la cual le golpeó y regañó por cometer una estupidez como la de huir de su casa en pijama y de noche, tantas veces se repetía esa escena que ya tenía grabado hasta la conversación que tuvo con el niño en el corto tiempo que estuvo conciente, y ahora…ahora ese niño ya había crecido, anteriormente no pudo observarlo detenidamente como hubiese querido pero a primera vista se notaba un cierto cambio en su apariencia, esperaba que su personalidad tampoco haya sido afectada, esperaba que le viera de esa forma ruda y preocupada como hace nueve años atrás. La verdad su corazón estaba armándose de tantas ilusiones sin embargo ignoraba las consecuencias de eso…Lo tenía en frente de sus ojos ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sacó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo y lo extendió a lo alto para contemplarlo con una enorme sonrisa, dentro suyo agradecía que este deseo se haya cumplido, el deseo…de poder ver nuevamente al niño de ojos color miel.

**_ "… _****_Sintiéndome así de inquieto… ¿Solo por él?...creó que si hay algo malo en mí….pero…de verdad estoy… ¿Feliz? …"_**

Sumergido en sus pensamientos este no se dio por enterado cuando el timbre se hizo escuchar, el pasillo se llenó de estudiantes tan rápido que ya no era capaz de ver por la ventana que estaba en frente suyo, de todas formas no se quedaría ahí a ser pisoteado, este despidiéndose de la pared se puso en marcha hacia su salón, esperando hallar a ese chico, al cual…vergonzosamente no sabía su nombre, si tan solo hubiera prestado atención cuando se presentó, es que la voz del mismo había logrado perderlo en su gran cabezota y como cruel consecuencia perseguía a una persona sin tener la menor idea sobre su nombre o apellido.

El día aun no acababa, estaba dispuesto a conversar con él, a contarle tantas cosas…y sobre todo…a darle las gracias apropiadamente. Después de todo al parecer…si sería un buen día.


	5. Capítulo 5: Gracias

"¿Crees en los deseos?" Era la pregunta infantil que un compañero le hizo en la escuela elemental hace unos cuantos años, y ante esa cuestión el pequeño cabezón de ojos verdes asintió con total seguridad, eso es lo que se esperaba de un niño indefenso e inocente de 8 años pero aun habiendo crecido y estar en la etapa de la adolescencia esas ideas ilusorias de los deseos seguía latente en su ser, y que se podía esperar de un individuo carente de calor y cariño familiar, nadie sabía que gracias a esos "deseos" el hombre se mantenía en pie, pues tarde o temprano se convertiría en sueños que pronto serían alcanzados por quienes poseían una fuerte voluntad, y aquel niño que aseguraba sus ideales era de esas personas que no cederían tras la agobiante espera y los obstáculos destinados a aparecer, si eso significaba tener a cambio la felicidad …entonces no había mal que por bien provenga . Eso pensaba el joven de cabellos azules que metía un papel arrugado en los bolsillos vacíos de su uniforme.

"_**Que puedo decirle…como me presento… ¡Esto esta tan mal! Ya me puse nervioso…"**_

Era ridículo el pensar como saludar a un chico de su edad, más aun si existía la alta posibilidad de que este no le recordase ¿De verdad no podía ser más tonto este asunto? Alguien más lo hubiera dejado pasar, y que la corriente se lo llevase muy, muy lejos pero…él no lo hizo, es más se aferró a ese simple recuerdo, a esos ojos dorados que brillaban en lo más oscuro de sus sueños y todo para mantener viva su alma, estaba muy seguro que sin ese ser o su abuelo….no hubiera aprendido lo que es de verdad que te quieran, lo que es que se preocupen por ti, que …un prójimo ajeno a ti se acercara a ofrecer una mano, todo esos valores y sentimientos no lo aprendió de su familia, sino de esas personas que aparecieron en su vida y ambas…se fueron en un instante, bueno la diferencia ahora es que una de esas personitas estaba en su salón de clase….¡En su salón de clases!¡Eran compañeros ! Y no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiese este cabecita de plumero aun no se lo creía, ya se había pellizcado para comprobar que esto no se trataba de un sueño pero sentía que no era necesario, era capaz de arrojarse a la fuente más cercana y empaparse el cuerpo entero con tal de verificar este suceso en su vida.

**-¡Hey! ¡Morinaga kun! ¿Piensas saltarte el descanso también? Como puedes salir así como así de una clase ¡Apenas estamos empezando!**

**-Si lamento mi comportamiento…**

La de cabellos castaño miraba sorprendida a ese muchacho que demostraba estar parado en otro universo que obviamente no era el suyo y eso le hizo enfadar aún más, pues no se molestó en venir a buscar a este peliazul para que le contestara vagamente y sin ninguna pizca de honestidad.

**-¡NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO! –** decía elevando el tono de voz cerca de los oídos ajenos, los cuales temblaron ante la increíble frecuencia de ondas que aun se mantuvieron dentro de su cabeza haciendo que finalmente Tetsuhiro volviera de su viaje al mundo de las increíbles maravillas, este sacudiéndose un poco volteó hacia la chica y un tanto confundido sacó el interrogante sobre su presencia ya que con completa honestidad no la había sentido llegar, y eso último solo logró que los rizos de su compañera se inflaran hasta semejarse a la masa de los pasteles esponjosos antes de explotar dentro de un horno, el pobre Tetsuhiro sin comprender su rabieta este llevó su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y sonriéndole manifestó su deseo de volver al salón antes de que empezara la segunda hora y sin más este partió hacia la dirección correcta pero esa conducta tranquila no era lo que extrañaba a la de ojos café, en realidad le tomó desprevenidamente esa mueca que se asemejaba a una curva en su cara, una sonrisa tan… cálida, quizás la sorpresa se debía a que aun no conocía a este niño sin embargo no debería asombrarse por algo tan simple como una expresión facial, casi le hizo sentir que un ángel estaba en frente de sus ojos, definitivamente algo andaba mal en su cabeza para tener ese pensamiento, pero ya no había lugar a interrupciones, enseguida marchó hacia donde estaba el peliazul para seguir caminado a su lado hasta el salón de clases.

En el trayecto a clases mencionó sobre le inconveniente que presenció el de ojos esmeralda ayer por la tarde, y estando un poco más tranquila esta manifestó sus más sinceras disculpas a Tetsuhiro, quien solamente lo daba como algo común entro los hermanos, quizás en lo personal las peleas que tenía con Kunihiro no eran tan intensas pero cada hermano tiene su forma de llevarse con el otro o eso interpretaba el peliazul, sin embargo la pequeña muchacho que miraba su caminar negó ante su compañero que ese tal Isogai no era su hermano, ante eso el menor de los Morinaga dejó que se escapara de sus labios el porque de esa negación tan cruel hacia esa persona.

**-Lo lamento no debería hacer esas preguntas.**

**-Esta bien, no es algo tan personal solo es lo que es, no es mi hermano…más bien es mi…hermanastro.**

**-¿Hermanastro? Bueno no me sorprende, no se notaba el parecido.**

**\- Si somos muy diferentes, pero es tan molesto, va por la escuela presumiendo esto como si se esposara una celebridad, solo porque mi madre se casara con su padre no signifique que deba aprobar esta relación… No puedo verlo como un verdadero hermano… **

**-Eso es algo cruel Hiroko…**

**-Pero así me siento… **

No tenía ninguna objeción a lo que decía su compañera, debía ser realmente difícil que de pronto unos desconocidos entraran en tu casa con el pretexto de que ahora eran una familia y por ende debían llevarse bien, en extrañas situaciones lo mismo le ocurrió cuando Mizuki apareció de repente en los brazos de su madre, sabía que la comparación era algo…turbia, para empezar Isogai y sus padres eran personas reales, seres de carne y hueso, con signos vitales y sangre fluyendo por verdaderas venas, pero la sensación de negación… inquietud, miedo, todo eso entendía pero ahora mismo no se le ocurría una forma de contener a la menor, solamente colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y le dedicó nuevamente esa sonrisa de amabilidad sincera, gesto que hizo temblar a la de cabellos rizados , sacó su mano y le hizo saber que eso no le gustaba, que alguien que apenas conocía se acercara a ella con tanta libertad, ese comentario solo empeoró la impotencia del pequeña Tetsuhiro pero lo que no sabía es que esta joven en el fondo apreciaba que estuviera ahí escuchándola, pues esta conversación no podía tenerla con su madre, quien estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo a la casa y a su nueva familia. Era grato tener a alguien con quien hablar y hacerte olvidar de esas raras sensaciones de vacía, por supuesto no expondría esto al peliazul, tenía la vaga sensación de que si lo hacía este se volvería más molesto.

Su conversación tuvo fin cuando vieron la puerta de su salón semiabierta, al parecer eran los únicos que regresaron antes de que acabara el receso pero al empujar un poco más la puerta hacia dentro notaron la presencia de una persona, un sujeto que al mirarlo detenidamente Morinaga Tetsuhiro se quedó estático sin poder echar otro paso más. Su corazón parecía detenerse, a ratos volvía a la normalidad y otras veces provocaba sensaciones eléctricas que de una forma inexplicable circulaban por su cuerpo entero, debía haber una respuesta lógica a su comportamiento al a esta persona sin embargo no la hallaba, simplemente se quedaba mirándolo como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer de nuevo , si lograba grabar su rostro claramente tal vez no se volvería a sentirse solo nunca más, por supuesto que estos, pensamientos tan baratos se mantenían escondidos.

Fue sacudido por Hiroko quien le empujaba para que dejara de estorbar en la puerta, pues se había quedado con la boca abierta desde hace unos molestos segundos y la chica castaña ya no tenía ganas de permanecer parada por más tiempo, así que por medio de un pellizco en la espalda de Morinaga hizo que este se moviera ruidosamente al frente, y nuevamente obteniendo otro golpe contra el escritorio del profesor.

**-Hi…roko chan, porque me golpea… ¿Se hará un hábito? **

**-Te golpeaste contra el escritorio ha ha no me culpes a mi…mnn, hey-**esta se acercó a Morinaga y le susurró en el oído mientras apuntaba disimuladamente al de lentes redondos que se encontraba sumergido en la lectura sin percatarse de que estos habían entrado- **¿Conoces a ese chico?**

**-Podría decirse que si…y no.**

**-Que clase de respuesta es esa…bueno si lo conoces debes saludar ¿No te enseñaron modales Morinaga kun? **

La mirada en su compañera no le agradó para nada, es más hizo que unos escalofríos aparecieran de la nada y ocasionaran el profundo deseo de salir corriendo**-Es…Espera Hiroko chan ¡Que haces!**

**-¡Ve! **

Y así fue como una ola propulsora empujó al desafortunado Tetsuhiro hacia los pupitres, la joven de rizos con solo una mano logró acercar exitosamente al de ojos verdes al lugar en donde estaba el de gafas, desafortunadamente esta ocupó más fuerza de lo que se requería y como resultado la barriguita del menor de los Morinaga sirvió como escudo para detener el forzado movimiento, claro esta el dolor y la falta de aire que provocó ese choque contra la madera, y sin poder evitarlo dejó descansar su cabeza, al igual que sus brazos, sobre el banco ajeno , sus rodillas cayeron al suelo y queriendo recuperar el aire este ignoró la presencia que estaba delante de él, pero no tardó mucho en recuperar la conciencia y caer en la realidad de que estaba en frente de aquel niño de su infancia, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y enseguida volteó la mirada hacia la culpable de dar la cara ahora a su salvador misterioso, esta jovencita solo sonreía y se hacía la que se entretenía con el registro de asistencias, después hablaría con ella sobre este atrevimiento… ahora debía preocuparse más por el chico que aun mantenía la vista en su libro…¿Tan invisible era? ¿O simplemente no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí? Estaba por hablar pero su lengua le traicionó, las palabras no salían ¡Porque debía pasar por eso! Este aun de rodillas dejó oír un gran suspiro, frustrado iba a retirarse, quizás en otro momento y con las oraciones ensayadas podría conversar con aquel muchacho, lamentablemente Hiroko no estaba conforme con lo que estaba pasando, así que agarrando un borrador este se lo arrojó a la nuca ocasionando una posible y grave contusión al de cabellos verdes, quien nuevamente cayó postrado ante el pupitre del platinado. Con lagrimas en los ojos miró a la chica quien le hacía señales de muerte sino empezaba a abrir esa tremenda boca, el de ojos verdes no supo explicarse como entendió ese perturbador mensaje pero si su vida peligraba entonces tomaría esta oportunidad que exigidamente le dieron, dándose la vuelta empezaría a hablar, primero el saludo, lo normal por supuesto pero este notó que unos orbes dorados ya le estaban observando con cierta extrañeza, ahora era el momento ¡Debía decir algo! ¿Pero que? Como dar inicio una conversación con alguien a quien no veía desde sus seis años de edad. Esto ya era muy complicado.

**-¿Se te ofrece algo? –**decía este muchacho de lentes que bajaba su libro y le dedicaba una mirada indiferente al que estaba frente suyo.

**-Am yo…Quería darte la Bienvenida, bueno también soy nuevo así que, ayudémonos mutuamente- **este sonrió con cierto nerviosismo en su cara, y a decir verdad no sabía de donde venía esas extrañas palabras.

-**Bien…-**este continuó con la lectura.

**-¿He?...- **este se rascó la nuca mirando casi aturdido al chico, y así se mantuvo hasta que oyó el sonido del timbre alertando que las clases se reanudaban-

**-Ha…Hablamos después…. **

Este se levantó y rígidamente caminó hasta su pupitre en donde le esperaba Hiroko distrayéndose con el sonido de sus dedos sobre la superficie sólida, cuando notó que Tetsuhiro se dejó caer en su lugar esta le miró esperando alguna especie de reporte pero el del banco de atrás lo único que se dedicaba a hacer era el descansar su cabeza sobre la madera, podía verse como unas especies de burbujas salían de su cabeza y queriendo saber lo que ocurría esta se puso a reventar esas molestas trasparencias para capturar su atención, llamó una y otra vez al Morinaga sin embargo la maestra entró y dio inicio a su clase, esta chica solo se dio media vuelta y empezó con sus aplicados apuntes dejando al soñador con sus pensamientos.

Tetsuhiro en cambio, estaba demasiado perdido para concentrarse en clase, el entusiasmo que lo agobiaba era tan grande que se manifestaba de las formas mas raras posibles, en su mente gritaba como una fanática al ver su ídolo, repitiendo una y otra vez la frase "¡Me habló!, realmente me habló…" Y solamente fueron unas pocas palabras las que hicieron que se acongojara y su nerviosismo aumentara, deseó ser más valiente en ese momento, quizás no se animaría más tarde, era lo más esperado y encima con su hermano buscándolo en cada receso sería difícil el intentar otra vez alguna especie de movimiento…

Ahí se dio cuenta que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto , era un chico común y corriente como él…bueno al menos podría ser capaz de ser su amigo, a decir verdad no sabía que quería de este joven con cabello platinado, el cual apreciaba que estaba un poco más largo , tal vez saber más de su vida, quienes conforman su familia, que clase de gustos tiene, cual es su comida favorita, si le gusta los paseos o es de esos que se quedan en casa leyendo un manga o jugando un videojuego, bueno eso era lo que un adolescente normal haría, pero existía otro grupo minúsculo que ocupaba su tiempo para otras cosas, en su caso se encerraba en su cuarto a leer, era lo única cosa que podía mantenerlo cuerdo y a la vez conectado al mundo real, así era él y hasta ahora ese verdadero yo que todos mencionan no salía a la luz, aun tenía mucho para conocer y aprender…y entre esos deseos estaba el ángel platinado, conocerlo ¿Por qué?¿Solo porque le salvó la vida? Ni el se encontraba respuesta a sus propios cuestionamientos, pero al menos tenía claro ese objetivo, volverse más cercano a él, lo cual sería un poco complicado, si mal no recordaba este niño ni siquiera le dio su nombre, a puras apariencia no parecía confiar en las personas con tanta facilidad pero bueno, eso solo hacía más divertido esto, de a poco cobraba esa valentía que se escondía muy, muy dentro de él.

-**Morinaga… ¡Morinaga kun!-** exaltó la joven quien agarraba las mejillas del peliazul.

**-¡AH! ¡Cual es la pregunta**!-dijo levantándose derecho y aparentando formalidad.

**-Ninguna tonto, la clase ya acabo.**

**-Ya… ¿¡YA ACABO!?- **el distraído observó rápidamente el salón notando que de verdad la segunda hora había acabado y todos…TODOS se habían ido.

**-Pues claro ¿Dime en que andas pensando? No creo que seas de los que se distraen fácilmente, dime ese chico es especial o que. **

**-Mn…digamos, que me salvó la vida una vez…Por eso debo encontrarlo rápido…y agradecerle. **

**-¡Espera! ¿¡Como que te salvó la vida?! - **discutió con el que ya había salido corriendo del salón- **Ah… que raro- **decía mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano y se recostaba en su pupitre observando la puerta en donde se encontraban algunas estudiantes que la miraban y la señalaban sin disimulo, pera esta volteó la cara y las ignoró o al menos eso intentó.

Corría por todo el pasillo, como era la segunda hora había un descanso de quince minutos y los de primero al no estar anotados a ningún club todavía podía utilizar ese espacio como más les gustase, algo problemático pues este platinado podía estar en cualquier sitio y no necesariamente en su salón de clases, el de pelos azules fijó su vista en la enfermería pero ni el personal se encontraba, después pasó por al lado de unos cuantos salones, tal vez tenía a un amigo en una clase diferente y fue a visitarlo, pero las puerta por las que espiaba no hallaba lo que buscaba, finalmente este llegó hasta la entrada, buscando sus zapatos los cambió por los uwabaki* y salió con total libertad, sinceramente aun no conocía del todo su nueva escuela, donde se llegaba a la azotea, o si había un patio interno para los estudiantes, y pensando en ello aquel chico debía pasar por lo mismo, así que no debía desviarse tanto del camino, este comenzó a rodear el establecimiento en la incansable búsqueda del platinado , sin embargo pasaban los minutos y no lo hallaba, ya estaba empezando a creer que una conversación a solas con él sería imposible, de pronto escuchó algunos murmullos, unas chicas de al parecer un año superior charlaban sobre el recién llegado al establecimiento, de cómo esa cabellera parecía de otro mundo, y sus gafas escondían lo que parecía ser un indiscutible dorado, este sin dudar se acercó a esas jovencitas y poniendo su mejor sonrisa este pidió amablemente la información sobre el tal desconocido del que hablaban, afortunadamente esas charladoras con sus mejillas sonrojadas le ofrecieron un dato importante a Tetsuhiro, y sin más este despidiéndose de las estudiantes fue corriendo en la dirección en que estas le señalaron.

Finalmente pudo verlo, quedaban aun aproximadamente 7 minutos antes de que tocara el timbre, sin embargo los estaba desperdiciando pues lo único que hacía era esconderse detrás de un muro y observar al peliplateado que seguía con ese condenado libro que ocupaba toda su atención, ah pero bien que disfrutaba la vista, es decir, apenas piso ese lugar su cuerpo nuevamente se congeló, admiraba en silencio al salvador de su infancia y solo se mantenía alejado, otro dato curioso era el latido de su corazón, este de la nada comenzó a comportarse extraño, yendo más y cada vez más acelerado, y no podía pasar por alto el funcionamiento de sus ojos, pues unos extraños brillos aparecieron alrededor de su compañero y le costó al de ojos verde espantar esos rasgos que se veían con normalidad en los mangas shojos, todo eso estaba sucediendo tan lentamente pero en realidad fue un corto minuto desperdiciado, este controló nuevamente la hora y ahogándose en un profundo suspiro decidió el dar, esta vez por su cuenta, el primer paso.

Un correcto saludo, una conversación normal ¡Podía hacerlo!

**-Ho...Hola... ¿Puedo sentarme?**

**-Un…**

**-Gracias. **

Ahora un dato curioso hizo que el menor de los Morinaga se pusiera más nervioso, y eso era que…simplemente no recordaba el nombre de este chico, en realidad hace nueve años no se lo dijo y ahora no logró escucharlo en su presentación, este con la autorización ajena se acomodó en las asientos hechos de concretos, la mesa era del mismo material y se veía algo desgastado, pareciera que ese pequeño patio no fue refaccionado desde que surgió la escuela, pero no era el momento para estar prestándole atención a algo tan aburrido, ahora podía observar de más cerca, notaba que al menos físicamente aquel sujeto no había cambiado en lo absoluto, las facciones de su rostro eran iguales a las de ese niño de nueve años que saltó sin pensar en su ayuda, el recuerdo estremeció su mente, este llevó su mano inconcientemente a su cuello, si su madre no hubiera realizado aberrante acto no hubiera escapado esa noche, no hubiera conocido al platinado, por lo tanto no hubiera experimentado la dulce sensación de ser el foco de atención por una persona, por eso debía "agradecerlo" a su madre, igual eso no justificaba el trauma y las pesadillas que tuvo por meses después de ese incidente. En todo caso…lo hubiera conocido ahora, con la diferencia que no tendría estos extraños sentimientos y deseos de verlo.

Era el momento, ya no soportaba quedarse callado, tenía que agradecerle, todos estos años rezando y aferrándose a ese deseo para que se cumpliera debía hacerlos valer y este era el momento por lo que parándose sorpresivamente de donde estaba se colocó bien en frente del muchacho que bajó su libro al sentir una presencia en frente de él, ahí notó como ese adolescente de ojos verdes se inclinaba y mantenía una mano presionada sobre su lado izquierdo. Al podía sacar todo a la luz.

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y debe ser muy repentino esto pero tal vez lo recuerdes, tú me rescataste hace mucho de una muerte segura, me ayudaste a vivir nuevamente…siempre…siempre quise decirte esto en persona y al fin puedo decírtelo**-este se enderezó y aun con su mano en su pecho miró con una sonrisa a ese de gafas que se mostraba atento a sus palabras- **Yo solo quiero decirte…**-este respiró profundamente y nuevamente bajó la cabeza para expresarlo de la manera más forma y correcta posible- **¡Arigatou gozaimashita!***

"_**Al fin, pude…pude decírselo"**_

Su corazón se removió más de una vez de su lugar de pertenencia y sin saber como, sus labios pronunciaron las palabras de agradecimiento que tanto deseaba manifestar al otro, finalmente lo hizo, tal vez ahora si podía seguir sin ese hermoso peso en su pecho, todas las noches su conciencia le hacía acordar que no mostró gratitud por ese pelilargo y ahora, alguien de allá arriba le dio una oportunidad para reencontrarse con su ángel guardián. Graciosamente recordó la historia de _Orihime _y _Kengyu, _ellos fueron separados por el rey de los cielos pero finalmente podían volverse a ver una vez al año, lo mismo pasó con ellos, no en las mismas circunstancias, al menos los enamorados sabían que día se verían, en cambio el debió aguantar nueve largos años, pero la espera valió la pena, eso pensaba mientras salía de sus burbuja de felicidad, en realidad este fue obligado a pararse derecho pues el peliplateado ahora había dejado su sitio para estar a su altura, el de ojos verdes parpadeó un poco, evitando el excesivo contacto físico por parte de la otra persona, finamente esta removió sus labios para dejar oír su voz, ese sonido que con el pasar de los años no sufrió un cambio exagerado .

**-…No puedo aceptar tus disculpas.**

**-Eh... ¿¡EH?! ¿¡Por… porque no!?**

**-No te conozco, tu rostro no me resulta conocido, jamás te he visto.**

Eso era un buen punto, nunca se presentaron formalmente aquella vez, y si lo colocaba en un bloque de lógica racional ese evento para el platinado debió ser pasado por alto, una aventura infantil que perdió su valor conforme avanzaba su edad , en cambio para él… fue un evento que nunca dejaría pasar, el que lo ayudara significó mucho para Tetsuhiro, además como olvidar esa noche que sería el principio de sus desfortunas, como querer echar los recuerdos de ese jovencito empapado que estuvo con él hasta que se desmayó, estaba claro que para ambos esa noche de luna llena tenía diferentes significados y no era de esperarse que el de orbes dorados no lo recordase pero que se lo dijera en la cara y con una expresión de total indiferencia si que le hizo decepcionarse, podía escuchar como su corazoncito se estaba quebrando y lloraba en silencio dentro de su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo el valor utilizado fue en vano, si este joven con gafas no aceptaba su disculpas no había nada que hacer.

**-Ah bueno perdóname por molestarte, yo…volveré a nuestro salón**\- era tan patético, todos estos años atesorando la imagen de aquel chico que no se percató de que solo era un sentimiento infantil que no quería abandonar, por ahora debía alejarse de aquel ser y poder manifestar sus verdaderas emociones, pero antes de dar un paso este fue interrumpido por la voz contraria.

-**A decir verdad, no sé como llegue aquí, vamos al mismo lugar así que permitiré que camines a mi lado-** expuso el de gafas quien agarraba su libro y avanzaba unos pasos más, dejando atrás a un peliazul inquieto y sorprendido, tal vez lo malinterpretó pero sentía que este nuevo compañero quiso…¿Acercarse a él?

Ahí de nuevo estaba jugando con las ilusiones pasajeras, debía quitarse ese hábito pero…la idea de que pueda ser su amigo le resultaba muy gratificante, así que este recuperándose del fuerte golpe se levantó como si nada y fue a su lado, mirando al mismo tiempo y sin cansancio sus rasgos tan familiares que de a poco hacían que sus músculos oculares no dejaban de apreciar, pero en algún trayecto del camino el peliplateado se dio cuenta de ello y volteó hacia él exigiendo alguna respuesta por aquel atrevimiento, este callado solamente se dedicó a reír nerviosamente y trató de cambiar el tema o excusarse, sin embargo antes de decir una palabra más una joven de cabellos rizados se paró en frente de estos, era Hiroko quien se cruzaba de brazos y observaba con fijación a uno de cabellos azules que la había abandonado en pleno descanso, Tetsuhiro atinó a darse vuelta y atreverse a escapar, pero porque debía correr, eso era porque su instinto se lo estaba gritando a cada músculo de su cuerpo, por eso avanzó apresuradamente hasta la entrada por la cual habían ingresado recién con el peliplateado pero antes de alcanzar la salvación esta estiró su brazo como si de goma se tratase, en segundos arrastró al adolescente, por segunda vez, hacia el salón de clases.

Lo que no esperaba este chico mientras era tomado por fuerza que Hiroko montara una conversación con el que le estaba acompañando minutos atrás.

**-Entonces ¿Te transfirieron aquí? **

**-Porque estaría aquí si no fuera por eso.**

**-Grosero, solo deseo conversar, ah soy Satô, Satô Hiroko, recuérdame tu nombre niño serio.**

**-Porque debería…**

**-¡Somos compañeros! Además Morinaga kun también quiere saber ¿No? Queremos ser amables, ¿Puedes intentar serlo con nosotros también?**

**-…Es Tatsumi, Souichi…**

La niño miró al que llevaba a rastras y le guiño el ojo, pues el objetivo de la misión fue alcanzado, ahora sabían el nombre de la boca del nuevo, estaban conversando, en el fondo ella solo era otra chica más que deseaba hacer amigos, aunque sea formar una buena relación con sus compañeros ¿Era mucho pedir? A veces le resultaba imposible establecer relaciones con las demás personas, pero se estaba sintiendo a gusto con los que la rodeaban ahora, tenía un buen presentimiento por todo esto, así que solo quedaba seguir adelante, apenas estaban empezando las clases, sus vidas de estudiantes guardaban incontables secretos y sorpresas que al debido tiempo todo saldría a la luz, era emocionante…y aterrador a la vez.

* * *

El resto del día pasó volando, y eso se debía a la ausencia del querido profesor Akahira Toru quien habría presentado una justificación de ausencia para ese día, así estaba mejor, al parecer los de primer año escucharon los tenebrosos rumores sobre la dura personalidad del sensei y como este castigaba severamente a los alumnos que no los consideraba adecuados a su nivel académico, eso hizo que el de ojos verdes se pusiera aún mas nervioso pues ya tuvo un especie de golpe con aquel profesor y si este era mal visto por el mencionado su vida en la secundaria sería marcada y cruelmente arruinada, bueno eso no debería pensarlo, tal vez solo eran rumores, apenas si se estaba completando el segundo día ¡El segundo! Y ya se sentía abrumado por toda la tarea que debía terminar para el día siguiente, así que al ver la hora cumplida este tomó su mochila y esperó a que Hiroko guardara sus cosas, en ese momento desvió su mirar a un lado, para saber si el peliplateado ya se había ido, y efectivamente este ya no estaba en su asiento, era de esperarse, después de haber rechazado sus palabras solo continuó actuando como si nada, como extraños que eran, este dejó escuchar un suspiro , la chica de ojos café notó ese efecto deprimente del peliazul por lo que agarrando su nariz hizo que este reaccionara y vuelva de nuevo a su mundo, estos rieron entre ellos y sin perder tiempo salieron del salón de clases, por supuesto que se encontraron con todos los estudiantes de ese piso , todos salían animados, conversando con sus respectivos grupos, algunos se chocaban entre otros pero a pesar de eso seguían con su camino, entre toda esa multitud se hallaba un joven de quince años acompañado de una muchacha de cabellos cortos y ondulados, estos ignoraban la presencia del resto y se dedicaban a cruzar el campo de batalla sin ser aplastados, finalmente llegaron hasta la entrada, cada uno fue a su respectivos casilleros para cambiarse los zapatos y así seguir cada quien por su camino pero antes de despedirse el de ojos esmeralda detuvo el caminar de la chica, este quería agradecerle por haberlo ayudado a conversar con Tatsumi Souichi, también por interactuar un poco con él durante el segundo receso, Hiroko solamente se hacía la que no comprendía de lo que le hablaba, se justificó usando la excusa de aparentar buenos modales ante los nuevos y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de acercarse a un espécimen tan raro como lo era el recién llegado, eso hizo que le provocaran a Tetsuhiro unas ganas de reír ante el carácter orgulloso de su compañera, pero sin decir nada más este la despidió con un suave toque en su cabeza, admirando en el mismo momento el sedoso cabello castaño que esta joven poseía, ella en cambio dejó marcado su puño en el hombro ajeno, cariñosamente esa era su forma de saludar y despedirse pero en el fondo le daba vergüenza que aquel muchacho la tratara como si fuera una niña de 10 años, sin decirse nada más la joven bajó por las escaleras y cruzó los muros bajos de la escuela donde su imagen se perdió al doblar en la esquina.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a Masaki quien le había mandado un mensaje sobre su repentina tardanza de 10 minutos, bueno eso no era lo malo, lo que hacía que se volviese amarga la espera era el tener que esperar junto a su hermano a quien estuvo evitando todo el día, lo cual resultaba infantil pues en algún momento debería volver a hablarle, ya sea por asuntos de la escuela o de la casa pero simplemente ahora no quería, su humor estaba algo cambiante y abrumado para tener que estar lidiando con una absurda discusión…y más si se trataba de su madre.

Este se encaminó hasta uno de los muros que daban a la calle por la cual aparecería el amigo de la familia, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al notar la existencia de una persona más, justo a su lado estaba el misterioso Tatsumi Souichi, quien por tercera vez en el día lo encontraba con el mismo libro en las manos.

**-Ah… ¿Vendrán a buscarte?**

**-Si pero mi madre no es muy buena con los horarios, estaré aquí un rato.**

**-Bueno, a mi también me vendrán a buscar tarde ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?** **– **dijo aquel muchacho como si necesitaba el permiso del otro para quedarse parado a su lado.

**-Como tú quieras, pero quiero terminar este libro- **fue lo último que dijo antes de acomodarse más contra la pared de cemento.

A Tetsuhiro solo le quedaba aceptar esos términos, ya que aún estaba en el intento de ser un compañero de clase, la palabra amigos se veía tan lejana que poco a poco hizo que se sintiera aún más frustrado con respecto a este chico, pero no era como si no estuviera feliz de verlo, era lo mejor que le había ocurrido hasta ahora, sabía bien que ese pensamiento se estaba volviendo demasiado repetitivo pero reencontrarse y más en la misma escuela hacía que creyese más en la fantasía de los deseos. Y si ahora… ¿Deseara otra cosa? ¿Que este muchacho de ojos dorados le recordase? Sería muy egoísta y tonto a la vez, que conseguiría con eso, tal vez que este volviese a llamarlo niño raro, o que su puño terminara en su cara como hace algunos años, sin darse cuenta todos esos recuerdos le hicieron cambiar su mueca de disgusto por otra mas agradable …casi linda por así decirlo, una sonrisa corriente que llamó atención del contrario, este bajó su libro y miró fijamente a ese tonto que solo hacía desastres en la clase y se desconcentraba con facilidad, si solo supiera que él era la fuente de distracción del pequeño Tetsuhiro…

El peliplateado al guardar su libro en la mochila tenía escondidas sus manos en sus bolsillos , no dejaba de mirar esa tonta cara que ponía su compañero, pero no solo era eso lo que molestaba, había algo en esa expresión que le hacía estremecer angustiosamente, como si se le estuviera escapando algo de las manos y no se daba cuenta que debía agarrarlo con fuerza para que no se fuera, repentinamente se acordó de las palabras que este chico le dijo, de cómo él…lo había…¿Salvado? A que se refería, seguro lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona, y sabiendo que no era de su cargo el saber el pasado de aquel chico realizó una pregunta que quizás debió hacerlo hace un rato.

Tetsuhiro volteó su rostro hacia el de pelos plateados, escuchando lo que este tenía para decirle.

**-Oye, no me importa tu historia pero…hace un rato dijiste que te salve de una muerte segura… ¿A que te referías con eso?**

**-Bueno um…- **este se mordió los labios como solía hacerlo en los momentos angustiosos en donde debía contar algo que no quería exponer, pero le sorprendió que repentinamente se le preguntara por ese evento, tal vez esté tratando de recordarlo, bueno era lo justo, si decía un poco de esa noche los recuerdos que ambos crearon en aquel lugar …volvería, la sonrisas, la reprimenda de no saber nadar, la conversación sobre el amor de las familias, todo eso volvería- **Debería empezar desde el principio, solo puedo decirte que hace nueve años… en la fiesta de Tanabata yo me escapé de casa, había llegado muy lejos, pero no sabía adonde fui a parar, crucé un puente que en segundos se deshizo llevándome a mi consigo, estaba ahogándome, recuerdo que lo único que había frente a mi era la imagen distorsionada de la luna llena, pensaba que era mi final…pero de pronto alguien saltó al río por mi… y me sacó del agua antes de dar mi ultimo respiro, esa persona…eras tu…Tatsumi Souichi…tú me salvaste.**

El viento sopló, cada uno miraba por su lado, el pequeño Tetsuhiro observaba como bailaban las ramas de los árboles de cerezos, Souichi en cambio trataba de tragar la información que se le estaba dando, hubo un momento de silencio pero en seguida este respondió ante lo dicho por el peliazul.

**-Es... ¡Mentira! No lo recuerdo… ¡¿Cómo sabes que soy esa persona que dices?!**

**-Estoy seguro de ello, te recuerdo muy bien, y a pesar de que has crecido aun mantienes algunas cosas como…tu cabello, esa persona tenía una melena plateada, es un color algo inusual, también tus …ojos.**

**-¿¡AH!? ¡Que tienen mis ojos!- **este ya estaba adquiriendo un color carmesí en sus mejillas, que un chico le estuviera diciendo ese tipo de cosas hacía que se descolocara de su tranquilidad, no podía reaccionar ante ese ser que solamente se reía y se atrevía a seguir hablando.

**-Es que…recuerdo bien el brillo de sus ojos, dorados como el oro, es el mismo espectáculo de tonalidades, Tatsumi kun es esa persona -** decía acercándose a este para sacarle los lentes, y así contemplar con seguridad que eran los mismos orbes que lo miraron con precaución esa noche, en ese momento su corazón nuevamente palpitó con fuerza, fue tan doloroso que este debió retroceder un paso para no perder el equilibrio, en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, algo tan vergonzoso para ambos, sobretodo para el peliplateado quien con la boca abierta tartamudeaba y trataba de responder ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nada parecía funcionarle bien.

Este saliendo de su shock agarró sus gafas con brusquedad, y agarrando del cuello al de ojos esmeralda hizo que retrocediera de su espacio personal, se colocó los lentes y le dio la espalda, en ese momento la bocina de un auto se detuvo a su misma altura, sin decir otra palabra este muchacho de ojos color miel se metió al vehiculo el cual avanzó enseguida para seguir su destino, al acomodarse en la parte trasera este miró hacia atrás al quien había dejado atrás, pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa por su reacción, tuvo suerte de que no lo golpeara pero simplemente no pudo, pues al momento de soltar su puño ese crío le estaba mostrando nuevamente esa mueca rara y sonriente, ese brillo de ojos verdosos detuvo el movimiento de sus brazos, por lo que solo le dio un leve empujón para poder sacárselo de encima. Trataba de comprender lo que le habían dicho, que el supuestamente se convirtió un héroe con solo seis años de edad… sin embargo no lo recordaba, de verdad trataba de buscar más allá de sus memorias algún evento relacionado a lo que le dijo ese tal Morinaga, pero no encontraba nada de utilidad en su cabeza… ¿De verdad el lo salvó? ¿Realmente se arriesgó de ese modo por alguien que no conocía? No dudaba de que si se le presentara alguna situación así saltaría al peligro por defender a la persona en cuestión pero le resultaba extraño que no lo recordara, estaba en aprietos, esto parecía muy importante para ese chico, y su discurso fue dado con tanta seguridad que casi le creía… Debía hacer algo, pues presentía que esto no podía pasar por alto, el no sabría que esa misma noche estaría rodando por todo su cuarto, hasta obtener alguna respuesta de su olvidadizo cerebro.

En cuanto al peliazul este permaneció en aquel lugar boquiabierto, no por el empujón, sino por la conducta extraña que realizaba su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, no evitó el contacto visual, fue inevitable ¡Que acaba de hacer! Se sentía tan avergonzado que las lagrimas quería aparecer, lo peor de todo era que probablemente asustó a su compañero, quien salió disparado del lugar, huyendo en el vehiculo que vio perderse a lo lejos, eso era todo por hoy, mañana se disculparía… mañana lo vería de nuevo, y ahí nuevamente se contemplaba la sonrisa boba de un adolescente que caía al suelo y juntaba sus piernas para apoyarlas en su pecho, todo esto parecía un sueño…

"_No lo recuerdo…"_

Eso no lo detendría, por su puesto que no, haría que recordase y comprendiera la importancia de sus acciones, si ese ser no hubiera aparecido él…seguramente estaría con su querido abuelo, pero no era su momento, aun debía vivir tantas cosas, esto recién empezaba, lograría su objetivo, el como aun no era relevante pero hallaría la forma de hacerlo. Si tan solo este joven se pusiera a interpretar aquellos descabellados y confusos pensamientos…

**-¡Tetsuhiro! Ya deja de esconderte.**

**-Ah…Nissan… - este se levantó del suelo y cambió su sonriente mirada por una dura seriedad- Que pasa…**

**-Ahora me vas a escuchar…**

Otra vez el silencio se apoderó de la calle…solo estaban dos jóvenes esperando a ser recogidos, sin embargo en vez de ser una agradable espera … el tiempo se volvió horriblemente lento para uno de ojos verdes…de verdad, estas conversaciones ya …no le resultaban gratificantes. Su hermano cada día se volvía más y más en su propia contra.


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

**Notas de autor: Hola queridos lectores!Aqui co esfuerzo es dejo el capítulo 6 de este fic que de verdad me gusta como va tomando el curso de su historia, quizás va lento para muchas y quieren acción y todo eso, a tendrán sean pacientes xD **

**Bien quiero dejar en claro algunos terminos:**

**Fusumas: no aparece pero es un término que uso bastante seguido y se llama así a las puertas corredizas en japón.**

**Surippa: son lo que nosotros consideramos como pantublas, son calzados especiales para andar en casa y no permite que la tierra de afuera entre.**

**Bokatsu: llaman así a las actividades que los estudiantes realizan después del horario escolar, es decir los clubes, como el club de jardinería, fotografía (Yarichinclubcofcof/?) elclub de Kendo entre otros.**

**Toyo Shigeru: el es un OC mío, ya lo conocerán, quería aclararles que presten atención a este personaje,es muy importante para la historia. el es un joven de 18 años, pelo colorado(o me gustaría decir anaranjado xD como quieran verlo) y su cabello es el famoso pelos de púas o estilo puerco espín xD**

**Bien sin más que decir espero disfruten el capitulo, agradezco a la gente que me acompaña especialmente AURORA ! que ella a tenido importancia en este capitulo, me ayudo con muchos errores que yo no ví!Asi que aurorita muchas gracias por tu ayuda!**

**Ahora si...¡Disfruten la lectura! **

* * *

El vehiculo se alejó con rapidez, en el iba la fuente de su entusiasmo nostálgico, después de largos años el destino colocó a esa persona especial dentro de su salón de clases, aun parecía un poco irreal, sin embargo al estar cerca de esos intentos orbes dorados le hacían despertar de lo que creía ser un sueño.

Suponía que el verse mañana sería un poco difícil, teniendo en cuenta que ignoró todas las reglas sobre el espacio personal e interrumpió la tranquilidad ajena, pero mañana sería otro día, eso pensaba hasta que el sonido de la voz insistente de su hermano entraba a sus oídos, provocando que aquella felicidad volviera a extinguirse de a poco.

Cuando empezó a hablar creyó que algo serio había ocurrido pero…al descubrir la razón de su malhumor en seguida comenzó a cuestionarse la ética y aquellas preocupaciones que su hermano consideraba un tanto…graves.

**-Hablas… Lo que me dices es realmente en serio ¿Kunihiro? **

**-Claro que te lo digo en serio- ** su frente se contrajo produciendo más de esas líneas imperfectas que daban señal de molestia, su porte como siempre aspiraba al de todo un adulto, espalda recta, superior, sin grados de dudas, daba esa sensación de poder de u hombre de negocios, claro que al notar la despreocupación de su hermano por lo que le decía este se vio obligado a subir un poco de nivel su sermón- ** ¿Cuántos días llevas en el instituto? Es el segundo día Tetsuhiro, no puedo estar recibiendo comentarios indecorosos de mi hermano menor apenas empezando el año escolar ¿Puedes preocuparte más por tu comportamiento en clase? **

**-¿Cuál comportamiento? En todo caso porque debes ser quien me esté regañando…**

**-Tú más que nadie sabe la razón…ahora vamos, Masaki no tardará en llegar. **

¿Era en serio? O su hermano solo gustaba de llenarle de presiones sin sentido, hacerle voltear lo que tenía en el estomago y crear las ansias de querer lanzarlo todo por la acera… Simplemente no lo comprendía, pero gracias a que su padre se encontraba ocupado por el trabajo y Kunihiro era el segundo responsable de la familia, tenía en su poder para ser el tutor del pequeño Morinaga, al principio la idea le parecía un tanto extraña, no podía ver a su hermano con esa faceta dentro de la escuela…bueno pero los tiempos cambian, y esa postura fue implementada desde que estaba en primero de la escuela elemental.

Ahora esas reprimendas eran de lo más habitual, como consecuencia de esa presión, estudiaba todos lo días, era encerrado en su cuarto solo para leer una misma hoja miles de veces hasta comprender su significado, lo curioso es que si bien le decían que se mantuviera en su cuarto, no era su familia la que trababa la puerta, en realidad lo hacía el mismo, como no se trataba de una puerta normal con cerradura debía conformarse con encontrar algo suficientemente fuerte para detener el movimiento, era él quien se confinaba por su propia voluntad. Así que algo de culpa recibía por fomentar ese poder que creía poseer su hermano sobre su persona.

El segundo día había acabado, Masaki llegó antes de que oscureciera y llevó a los Morinaga a su casa, pero antes de irse este pidió al castaño que se quedase hablar un momento con él, Kunihiro aceptó de buena manera y le entregó la llave a Tetsuhiro quien al sentir el metal en su palma enseguida corrió hasta la puerta para desaparecer tras esta cerrarse.

Así el de gafas observaba al rubio que se recostaba contra la puerta de su vehículo, Masaki llevó su mirada a Kunihiro y esbozando una leve sonrisa este se le quedó mirando por unos cortos segundos, algo que incomodaba al castaño haciendo que apretara la manija de su mochila, pero el silenció desapareció al encontrarse con la mano ajena sobre su cabeza, esta se movió graciosamente sobre sus cabellos consiguiendo una nueva apariencia totalmente distinta para el mayor de los hermanos, ese gesto proveniente del rubio hizo que inconcientemente quedara con sus mejillas un tanto rojas pero llegó a disimular cuando lo detuvo y le dio la espalda para volver a acomodar su peinado, por otra parte Masaki solo se mostraba divertido, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Finalmente el castaño habló sin dar la cara.

**-¿De que quieres hablar? **

**-Estoy algo preocupado… Desde que empezó el año su padre pasa días sin quedarse en la casa, antes estaban de vacaciones no había problema, estabas ahí para hacerte cargo de todo pero…ahora…**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? –** Intentó no sobreexagerar pero seguramente la manera en que este se giró para estar de frente fue uno de los gestos más delatores e imprudentes que haya cometido en ese momento- **Lo…de mi padre. **

**\- Tu padre y el mío son amigos ¿No?**

**-Me las arreglaré, Padre debe enfocarse en su trabajo, Tetsuhiro apenas empieza la preparatoria…y yo **– necesitó esconder su entrecejo de preocupación, así que no le quedó de otra que darle la espalda al rubio, iba a seguir hablando pero una mano impuesta sobre su hombro le detuvo.

**-Y tu debes ocuparte de tu futuro, lo que estoy diciendo es que…pueden contar con nosotros, no están solos, no te estés presionando ¿Somos amigos no? –** mantuvo todo el tiempo esa sonrisa, de un momento a otro su mano se posó sobre los cabellos castaños del adolescente quien retrocedió un tanto avergonzado por el gesto.

**-Entiendo, agradezco tu apoyo, cualquier cosa que necesite tu serás el primero en saber, ahora debes volver rápido a casa.**

El de cabellos rubio se quedó parado hasta que la figura ajena entrara a la casa, dejando salir un largo suspiro regresó a su vehiculo y antes de partir giró el rostro para ver detenidamente aquella casa, tenía esa sensación de que algo pasaba ahí adentro y la preocupación hacia esos chicos lo agobió.

Aun sin calmar su ansiedad, Junja Masaki se introducía a su vehículo y mientras acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad seguía insistiendo en lo que desde hace rato se estaba cuestionando dentro de aquel hogar, debía ser una situación extremadamente delicada que ni su propio padre era capaz de contarle, o al menos parecía no querer hablar de ello, pero sentirse preocupado no cambiaba de nada, él también tenía una vida, una carrera a la cual dedicar tiempo, no había escapes para acercarse a los chicos y estar más pendiente de ellos, de pronto se miró en su espejo retrovisor y esa sonrisa que mostraba todo el santo día se desvanecía con su reflejo, parecía tranquilo en la presencia de los Morinaga pero a decir verdad él no quería llevarlos todos los días a la escuela y recogerlos después, no por el hecho de que le desagradara la idea de ayudarlos con el transporte, la simple razón era que…desde que era conciente algo se pudrió dentro suyo y le hizo convertirse en un ser intolerable para su propia moral, algo se contaminó y arrazo con todo a su paso, pulverizó su corazón y alma, ahora debía convivir con ese pecado cada vez que veía a los ojos a la persona que nunca sería capaz de poseer, al menos no como él lo deseaba, debía mirarlo crecer y avanzar a un futuro en donde este no estuviera, y eso… era tan doloroso.

Creyó que el mantener cierta distancia daría resultado pero con el paso de los años eso prohibido se acrecentaba y lo quemaba desde adentro ¿Por qué el mundo debía girar en torno a ese ser?

El de ojos color de mar levantó la mano que tuvo la oportunidad de tocar sus suaves cabellos, la llevó a su rostro e inhaló su aroma impregnado en su piel, era escasa su esencia pero aun así bastaba para sumergirlo por un momento en sus sueños imposibles, fue una mala idea aceptar dedicarse tiempo a esos adolescentes, porque así el cometió el error de integrarse nuevamente a su perdición, pero ya era demasiado tarde, quería saber sobre su estilo de vida, si algo le hacía falta o si simplemente deseaba compañía en sus estudios, actuaba como un ser patético ante su amor platónico …sabía muy bien que lo que hacía solo lo lastimaba lentamente y aun así no planeaba irse de su lado.

**-Creo que ya debo irme…- **soltó en el vacío del auto, cuando quiso recordar su mente se lleno del recuerdo de esa mirada sonrojada y nerviosa por el resto del camino. Esa inocente reacción provocó que este se riera por esa expresión tan inusual en el castaño, solo quedaba esperar al día siguiente y continuar con el sucio papel del telón. Cubrir lo que se escondía en su detestable corazón.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa se detuvo en la entrada donde, dejó descansar su parte inferior sobre el desnivel hecho de madera para poder quitarse los zapatos, ubicarlos de tal manera que las puntas miren en dirección a la puerta y en cambio ponerse un par de surippa* de tonalidad blanca, al pasar el genkan este vio a su pequeño hermano a punto de subir las escaleras que conectaban al piso de arriba pero al escuchar al castaño llegar este se detuvo justo en el tercer escalón, cruzaron miradas, y de pronto las palabras de Masaki vinieron a su mente …

"_Pueden contar con nosotros,_

_no están solos,_

_no te estés presionando"_

Unas palabras algo esperanzadoras sin embargo no podía involucrar a personas ajenas a los problemas de su familia, eso fue lo principal que le pidió su respetable padre, el asunto de su madre sería un secreto, nadie de la familia hablaría del asunto con otras personas, solo pediría ayuda si era un asunto extremadamente grave, de no ser así aparentarían ser la familia tradicional de Japón solo que eso a veces le traía constantes dolor de cabeza, ansiedad y cansancio, ser el mayor resultó ser un peso de lo más agobiante pero era su función en esa casa, controlar todo, guiar a su hermano para que sea un hombre de bien y responsable, no un niño que pierda su tiempo en cuentos de fantasía y deseos, eso se lo planteó desde que tenía memoria, a una temprana edad su padre ya lo había preparado para todo lo relacionado a su entorno…sobre su madre, sobre Tetsuhiro… era solo repetir los pasos que dejó su ausente figura paterna.

De pronto la mirada del peliazul penetró la fina pared de sus pensamientos, en seguida se concentró nuevamente en lo que tenía que hacer.

**-¿Tienes tarea?**

**-Mmn…Si.**

**-Hazla mientras yo preparo la cena.**

-**Déjame ayudarte**\- el de ojos verdes iba a descender los escalones que faltaban pero la mano de su hermano mayor sin aviso se mostró ante su cara.

**-No hace falta…ve a dedicar tu tiempo al estudio- **impuso el de gafas quien se iba adelantando a la cocina, dejando a un Tetsuhiro un tanto preocupado, pero que al final hizo caso y fue a parar a su cuarto.

Cuando no percibió la presencia de su hermano este al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la cocina y el comedor se dejó caer sobre la mesa en donde compartía las diferentes comidas de todos los días con Tetsuhiro y rara vez con su padre, su cabeza descansaba tranquilamente sobre la madera mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que creía que se desplomaría en el suelo, apenas era el segundo día de clases, pero creía que su mente explotaría en tan solo pensar en las miles de obligaciones que debían estar presente en cada maldito segundo dentro de su cabeza, masajeó un poco su frente y se quitó las gafas para descansar un poco la vista, cerró por un momento sus parpados, tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que durmió sin interrupciones, en que momento dejó de ser un niño y pasó a ser el hombre de la casa, quería pretender dormirse y no volver a levantarse.

Un día …solo pedía un día para él, para leer los libros que quisiera, poder levantarse a la hora que quisiera… o al menos no a las tres de la mañana para ir corriendo hasta el cuarto de su madre y auxiliarla en lo que necesitase y quedarse hasta que esta volviese a conciliar el sueño, por un momento creyó que su otou san le regaló el papel de acompañante también pero …antes de empezar a desarrollar sentimientos negativos hacia su progenitor decidió continuar con las labores, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y dirigiéndose a la cocina este primero se detuvo frente a la silla donde había depositado su mochila, revisó uno de sus bolsillos de los costados, encontrándose con un pequeño frasco que al agitarlo hacía el ruido de pequeños granos moviéndose de un lado a otro, observó detenidamente ese recipiente, sus manos vacilaron por un segundo, su vista decidió ver hacia la esquina, su mano derecha volvió a guardar aquel frasco en donde estaba escondido de terceros y continuó con lo que debía hacer desde hace unos largos minutos.

* * *

Las hojas pasaban y pasaban pero las pupilas brillantes no recibían la información que estaba impresa en aquellas láminas blancas con adornos de tinta negra… su bolígrafo seguía un ritmo acelerado y que se repetía con la ayuda del escritorio al golpearse contra este, el motivo de esta fuerte distracción se la podía agradecer a cierto muchacho de cabellos plateados, al llegar a su cuarto lo primero que ocupó su mente era el personaje llamado Tatsumi Souichi y como resultado este terminó por no realizar sus tareas, en cambio se encaminó a su cama y permitió que su cuerpo cayera sobre las sabanas blancas que cubrieron parte de su torso y brazo izquierdo, el peliazul las agarró de tal manera para que estas se enredaran más en sus piernas, haciendo un ligero movimiento su cuerpo se tapó con toda la suavidad de la tela, incluyendo su cabeza la cual no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Él momento en que se confesó se convirtió en un alegre y triste recuerdo a la vez, pues las palabras al fin salieron de sus labios pero lo que le tomó por sorpresa fue la cruda y honesta reacción del pelilargo, ahora su corazón se hallaba más inquieto, quería que el otro le recordara pues no se la pasó nueve patéticos años pensando en él para que este simplemente no aceptara su gratitud…por supuesto que no lo permitiría, algo de distancia había desaparecido, esto recién empezaba, no se dejaría vencer, repentinamente se volteó quedando con su boca pegada contra la almohada para disimular un poco su evidente felicidad, recordó cuando estaban en la entrada del establecimiento y como de cerca apreció, mejor dicho contempló esos tiernos ojos de color miel, al mismo tiempo se le hizo tierno que pusiera esa expresión de sorpresa, sus labios temblaban tanto que daba la impresión de que se saldrían de su rostro en cualquier segundo, en ese momento su pecho le dolía, era algo que aun se cuestionaba, que el supiera no sufre de enfermedades en relación al corazón, tampoco tenía problemas de presión ¿Qué pudo haber sido eso? Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso…

**-Tal vez debería hacerme revisar…**

Este escuchó la voz de su hermano llamarlo desde el piso de abajo, seguro se había arrepentido y necesitaba su ayuda, no le molestaba en absoluto pues se estaba acostumbrando a cocinar platillos más elaborados, se puso de pie miró en dirección a su escritorio, después tendría que esforzarse en realizar su tarea, después de todo Kunihiro trataba de darle tiempo para sus estudios aun cuando era el quien debería estar más enfocado en sus tareas.

Cerrando la puerta este corrió hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían a la planta baja pero sus pasos se detuvieron , pues una figura pálida y vestida con pijamas de colores tristes subía las escaleras con suma tranquilidad, al acercarse notó unos cabellos castaños totalmente desarreglados, aquella mujer casi llegaba al último escalón por pisar, cuando quiso salir a esconderse ya era tarde, fue visto por esos ojos esmeraldas que se fijaron en él con mucha curiosidad, cuando percibió esa mirada penetrante inconcientemente dio un paso atrás con temer, a veces no sabía que hacer, como reaccionaría pues en muchas ocasiones era recordado como el "monstruo" que intentó asesinar a su bebe. También era visto como el que limpiaba la casa, otras… un simple desconocido por el cual pasaba por alto, debía estar adivinando cual era su rol… y en base a eso comportarse para evitar problemas, Kunihiro le recriminó el hecho de cruzarse con ella pero…¡Era su casa también! No se podía hacer invisible, eso sería maravilloso de vez en cuando pero no podía hacerlo.

Se encontró con su madre aun parada en frente de él, esta se agachó un poco para estar a la altura, el de cabellos cortos negaba la vista, se puso inquieto ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su madre mantenía tanto contacto visual.

De pronto una mano se acercó a su cuello, este tembló ante el tacto pero no hizo nada, se había convertido en una estatua, dejaba que su querida mamá le acariciara el cuello con la suavidad de las yemas de sus dedos, era escalofriante pues esa zona ya había sido atacada y ahora permitía que preparara la presa para ser devorado cuando menos lo esperase…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era un niño podía defenderse, era conciente de su fuerza, sin embargo se encontraba petrificado como una roca, quería irse…encerrarse en su cuarto pero esa mirada esmeralda no lo dejaba moverse, en un segundo este volteó hacia su madre y notó algo perturbador…estaba sonriendo mientras su mano seguía acomodándose en su cuello. Como expresarlo, era como si estuviera en presencia de un demonio que ansiaba poseer su alma, en cualquier momento esa mueca absorbería su presencia hasta el punto en que su cuerpo ya no pudiera emitir ningún sonido de ayuda, esa escalofriante sensación ya lo había sentido, creyó que lo había superado pero…no era así, seguía teniendo miedo, tanto miedo que su entera existencia no le importaba moverse para nada.

En ese momento solo podía pensar en la palabra "ayuda" la cual no salía de su garganta, estaba débil…y lagrimas se iban a desbordar de sus ojos pero en ese momento su madre dejó en libertad su cuello, bajo la cabeza y continuó caminando hasta encerrarse en su cuarto…el mismo que se ubicaba frente al suyo.

Cuando se tranquiló recién sus músculos se decidieron a mover, cayó de rodillas y se apoyó en sus manos las cuales golpearon silenciosamente el suelo de madera, la respiración era acelerada, la cabeza comenzó con esos mareos intensos que le hacían derrumbarse , sin olvidar también el escalofrío que se plantó en su cuello, llevó una de sus manos a esa parte de su piel y la agarró con fuerza, una y otra vez, rasguñó y rasguño perforando sus cortas uñas en aquella zona hasta el punto de que esta quedase rojiza, no estaba seguro del porque hacía eso pero era aliviante y lo ayudaba a calmarse, remplazarlo con dolor…era mucho más sencillo.

Así como estaba fue imposible bajar a ayudar a su hermano, por primera vez no hizo caso a Kunihiro y terminó "encerrándose" en su cuarto hasta que sintiera que era seguro volver a salir.

* * *

Día miércoles, tercer día de clases, estaban a mitad de cumplir con la primera semana de la jornada escolar, pasaba muy rápido y era de esperarse para los de primero que aún no eran concientes de las pesadas tareas que se aproximaban, de los bokatsu* a los cuales debían asistir a partir del mes entrante, por lo que ya había una presión por parte de los superiores para que escogieron en que club anotarse ya que esto era obligatorio, sin mencionar eso la vida de un adolescente parecía ser tranquila y normal… bueno eso se esperaría pero no era el caso del joven y adormilado Morinaga Tetsuhiro quien bajaba del modelo Suzuki Swift con una expresión de cansancio en sus ojos y eso se debía a la desvelada que este tuvo anoche, la razón no era necesaria decirla, había pasado mucho, desde reencontrarse con su ángel misterioso hasta compartir un adorable tiempo con su madre, pero sobretodo Tatsumi Souichi ocupaba sus pensamientos ¿Cómo lograría hacerle acordar ese acontecimiento? Lo que sea…debía hacerlo rápido, quería poder acortar la distancia entre ellos y esa era su solución… en cierta forma…obligarlo a recordar.

Sintió el auto pararse y la voz del rubio penetrar sus oídos, avisando que ya habían llegado, dejando oír una vaga palabra de agradecimiento este bajó seguido de su hermano quien dio la vuelta al vehiculo y se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta de piloto, Tetsuhiro se despidió del pelirubio y se dispuso a dirigirse a su salón.

Antes de poner en marcha el motor, Masaki observó por la ventanilla a cierto castaño que evitó el hablarle durante todo el camino, no se sorprendería que Tetsuhiro se mantuviera alejado de la conversación pero ¿De Kunihiro? Por lo general había siempre un tema que tratar, algo que decir y aun así el silencio envolvió el ambiente dejándolo abrumadoramente intenso.

Al verlos desaparecer de su visión este continuó con su camino sin dejar de pensar en la conducta extraña del Morinaga.

En cuanto a los jóvenes, estos se dirigían en silencio a sus cursos pero la discusión entre dos personas cerca de la entrada al establecimiento hicieron que estos se detuvieran a ver sorprendidos lo que pasaba. Tal vez para Kunihiro resultaban ser unos extraños jóvenes pero para Tetsuhiro no era el caso, veía como una joven de rizos castaños claros apuntaba con él dedo desvergonzadamente a un chico más alto que ella, las mejillas de la muchacha por un momento se tornaron rojas pero en segundos su rostro ahora cobraba la imagen de un tomate maduro, el de ojos verdes largó un suspiro y acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro, se dio la vuelta y se excusó con su hermano el cual seguía mirando la escena ahora con una expresión más relajada pues pasó por su mente que solo se trataba de una pareja de novios discutiendo sus asuntos en un lugar inapropiado, el hermano mayor ignoró dicha escena y continuó caminando dejando al peliazulado quien se puso en medio de los tomates gritones.

Este con una leve sonrisa levantó sus manos y trató de apaciguar las aguas de la desesperación y la ira pero solo consiguió que esos sonidos de burla apuntaran a su persona.

Cuando la castaña se percató de quien era quien los interrumpía acomodó su voz y le miró fijamente para saludarlo.

**-Buenos días Morinaga kun, ahora mismo estoy discutiendo algo con este cabeza de lima limón **-señaló al chico a su lado.

**-¡Tenme mas respeto! Además lo que te estoy diciendo es para tu bien.**

**-Pff, por favor ¿Te preocupas por mí? **

**-Lógico después de todo eres mi hermanita-** decía agarrándola del hombro y atrayéndola su pecho lo cual solo obtuvo resultados negativos. Un preciso golpe en su estomago**\- Uhg… ¿Ves?..,Egho…debes corregir…ahh-**este rubio cae de rodillas respirando abruptamente.

**-Ya te dijes, no eres mi hermano y no me digas como debo actuar, se bien quien soy.**

Esta acomodando su pañuelo celeste que se había desatado se volteó y continuó con su camino, dejando en el piso de tierra al que aun se mantenía de rodillas apretando con fuerza la boca de su estomago, también dejó a un desconcertado y confundido Tetsuhiro que estaba a punto de seguir a su compañera pero sus piernas fueran atrapadas por dos brazos que le hicieron caer al suelo y tragarse la sucia tierra del suelo , este echó la mirada hacia atrás viendo como Isogai le sonreía de una forma un tanto perturbadora.

**-Que…Por-porque me estas mirando así.**

**-Me puedes ayudar ¡Tetsu kun!**

**-Tetsu… ¿kun?**

La idea de escapar fue descartada pues al levantarse y querer caminar hacia dentro del establecimiento ese molesto de Isogai se había trepado por su torso y se dejaba arrastrar mientras este trataba de avanzar por los pasillos donde todos le miraban extrañados y otros con muecas de burlas, al final terminó haciendo lo que este rubio deseaba solo para ser liberado, fue llevado al patio trasero de la escuela…ese mismo en donde había estado con el peliplateado, sin darse cuenta su mente volvió a llenarse de él, esta vez los recuerdos eran un mezclado dentro de un contenedor, su infancia y el ahora le hacían marearse un poco pero esa distracción fue interrumpida cuando el que lo había arrastrado hasta ahí se sentaba sobre la única mesa de cemento que se ubica ahí, dejó descansar sus brazos y se apoyó en sus codos, por último inclinó un poco la cabeza y cerraba los ojos recibiendo la tranquilidad de ese lugar antes de echarse a hablar con él.

**-Tetsu kun, eres cercano a Hiroko ¿No es así?**

**-¿Cercano? En realidad apenas nos conocemos, no diría eso…**

**-Pero, eres el único que está a su lado en** **ese salón**-este dejó su postura relajada para sentarse y encorvar su espalda, dejó atrás esa sonrisa pintoresca y cubrió sus manos cruzadas entre sí, típica pose de hombro pensador y serio, esto sorprendió algo al peliazul haciéndole entender que lo que sea que le iba a decir no era insignificante y merecía un poco de su atención.

**-Hace rato…Dijiste que te podía ayudar ¿Exactamente en que te puedo ayudar? **

-**Bueno debería empezar por decir esto**\- este largó un agotador sonido de cansancio-… **Cuando llegué esta mañana, me enteré que Hiro chan se puso a pelear con uno de tercero.**

**-¡¿Qué!? Vamos, se que parece un poco impulsiva a veces, pero ella no es de esas personas que busca pelea Y más con uno de dos grados superior- **este tragó salvia al darse cuenta que estaba siendo un tato irrespetuoso- **Es decir, la conozco poco pero…**

**-Justamente porque apenas la conoces poco te diré esto, Hiro chan tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia, o algo así, no perdona con facilidad algo que no es correcto… y la hace reaccionar un tanto…"impulsiva" y abrir la boca cuando no debe.**

**-Aun no comprendo la situación.**

-**Verás, no se porque pero esta mañana Hiroko enfrentó a Toyo Shigeru* uno de los estudiantes mas temibles de la escuela, todos aquí son unos cobardes para decirle algo, y los que lo siguen solo lo hacen para salvar su trasero**\- este se bajó de la mesa y fue directo hasta donde estaba el peliazul para apoyar ambas manos en sus hombros- **Temo por mi hermana, no creo que comprenda la situación, intenté sermonearle sobre esto pero ya vista los resultados**\- este se alejó y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza dejando oír un largo suspiro-** y todo empezó porque le dije "actúa más como una linda chica"**

**-Le… ¿Le dijiste eso?**

**-¿Mm? ¿Muy directo? **

**-Olvídalo, ahora comprendo lo que dices, intentaré hablar con ella, pero creo que exageras, Hiroko parece estar bien por su cuenta.**

**-A veces no todo es lo que parece Tetsu kun…bien ¡Me voy! Ya va a tocar el timbre.**

No pudo detener al rubio, este salió corriendo del lugar dejándolo solo como gato callejero dentro de una caja, este se puso a pensar detenidamente lo que Isogai le había dicho, por supuesto que era importante para él pues Hiroko era la primera persona que se le acercó, alguien quien considerar un futuro amigo, haría lo que estuviese a su alcance, no quería ver a su amiga en un aprieto pero como lo dijo antes Hiroko parecía ser una chica que no necesita el apoyo de alguien, era fuerte y decidida, ofrecerle consejo sería algo raro.

Mientras seguía meditando lo que le diría a Hiroko sobre ese asunto del chico de tercero sus pasos siguieron hasta la entrada en donde este se encontró con alguien inesperado, sus orbes esmeraldas cobraron un intenso deslumbrar, formándose en ellos la imagen de un joven cuyos cabellos plateados y cortos brillaban con la luz del sol cegaban a sus espectadores, de pronto esa persona se volteo y frunció el ceño al notar quien era que lo observada a sus espaldas, por supuesto Tetsuhiro quedó petrificado ante esa mirada que ocultaba lo que e verdad pensaba, el más alto se acercó a este y cambiando su expresión mostraba una sonrisa cálida y amigable, cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo y se encorvó un poco pues aun se ponía un tanto nervioso cuando se acercaba a hablarle, sin olvidar los latidos de su corazón, de verdad algo andaba mal, no podía hallarle un nombre a estos sonidos que se escondían en su pecho, por el momento no hacía falta descubrirlo, lo que importaba era cortar esa distancia que aun sentía entre su compañero y él.

El peliplateado sin decir nada arqueaba la ceja y acomodando su mochila este continuó con su caminar, así hasta llegar a los casilleros en donde se cambió sus zapatos lo mas rápido posible, pues si algo aprendió de ese chico es que este era insiste en la acción de seguirlo, cuando arrojó bruscamente sus zapatos en su lugar este fue en dirección a la puerta pero justo se encontró con el de cabellos azules quien hacía el mismo gesto con sus zapatos, estos se miraron un tanto sorprendidos, Souichi por descubrir que ese chico estaba a solo tres casilleros de él, en cambio Tetsuhiro le dejaba absorto el rostro ajeno, sin comprender el silencio este solamente mostró esa sonrisa pintoresca que hizo estremecer al de ojos miel, en seguida Tatsumi Souichi pasó apresurado por su lado.

¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Claro que lo que ocurrió ayer en la salida de la escuela le dejó un tanto abrumado, así como si nada fragmentos de la conversación de ayer golpearon su cabeza.

"_¡Mentira! No lo recuerdo… ¡¿Cómo sabes que soy esa persona que dices?!_

_Estoy seguro de ello, te recuerdo muy bien, y a pesar de que has crecido aun mantienes algunas cosas (…) recuerdo bien el brillo de sus ojos, dorados como el oro, es el mismo espectáculo de tonalidades, Tatsumi kun es esa persona" _

Un fuerte sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas, y sus labios temblaban como las ondulaciones de las aguas a la orilla del mar, se pasó la noche pensando, pensando y quemando sus neuronas para lograr obtener algo de información relevante y que coincidiere con lo que ese tipo le dijo no obstante sus recuerdos no quisieron colaborar, terminó agotado y durmiéndose con la imagen de aquel extraño sujeto invadiendo su espacio personal, tomándose la libertad de quitarle su medio de visión y así envolviéndolo en un ambiente extraño, por eso quería evitarlo, no era capaz de mirarlo sin sacarse esa intuición de que la rareza de ese tal Morinaga fuese contagiosa, creyó que el mencionado le diría algo pero sorpresivamente solo le dirigió palabras para saludarlo hace un rato, y desde entonces este chico de cabellos azulados oscuros se tomó la osadía de caminar a su lado sin decir ni una palabra , bueno mientras fuese así no habría ningún inconveniente , así ambos continuaron con su trayectoria hasta su salón de clases, el peliplata iba a un paso más adelante mientras que cierto joven con ojeras se dedicaba a observar al ajeno desde cierta distancia, este iba a hablar, para tratar el tema del día de ayer pero desviando sus orbes verdosos hacia otro lado se encontró con una escena un tanto extraña. Naturalmente este se detuvo y agarró la mano de su compañero, quien reacción bruscamente tratando de soltarse pero lo que obtuvo a cambio fue solo un brusco agarre que hizo deslizarlo hacia un costado para esconderse tras un escombro de pared, fue increíble, el cuerpo de Souichi fue capturado absurdamente por los brazos del peliazul y acorralando su espalda contra su pecho, anonadado por ese hecho no se percató cuando su compañero cubría su boca para pedirle silencio, así los ojos esmeraldas se escabulleron en secreto para seguir observando en secreto lo que estaba pasando.

Más adelante estaba Satô Hiroko, siendo rodeada por dos chicos con apariencia de estudiantes de cursos superiores, esta por supuesto se mostraba seria y un tanto impaciente pues colgaba su mochila con cierta ansiedad.

**-¿Pueden apurarse? Ya empezara el primer periodo-** esta suspira recostándose contra el ventanal situado a su espalda.

**-Pequeña creo que no comprendes en la situación que estas, mira Toyo no deja que una simple niña se meta en sus asuntos y luego se escapé.**

**-Entonces… ¿Quieres pelea? Yo no tengo problema- **deja caer su mochila y se acerca a uno de los muchachos, estos retrocedieron un paso sorprendiéndose por su conducta- **Por favor esta "niña" sabe lo que es dar un buen puño ¡Vamos! Ya debo irme a clases.**

**-Tu…estas loca. Pero las palabras de Toyo fueron claras. " Castígala "- **este sonriente y haciendo cobrar su altura agarró de los hombros a la joven para arrinconarla contra la pared de atrás, por supuesto que no haría nada a una simple muñeca, la idea era asustarla para hacer que se arrepintiese de sus acciones pero este quedó sin habla al ver la sencilla expresión de la castaña, es más en su cara se mostró un descortés bostezo haciendo que sus cables se soltaran**\- Maldita, a ver si aprendes a no meterte donde no debes .**

Los que observaban impactados apenas entendieron la situación se apresuraron a correr en auxilio de la joven de rizos pero eso fue inservible pues al faltar solo unos tres pasos para soltar la defensa esos chicos se vieron acorralados en el suelo por las manos ajenas, Hiroko esquivó el golpe de aquel estúpido y agachándose estiró su fina pierna para lograr hacer que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza este quedó indefenso y confundido, en cuanto a su compañero también se vio envuelto en los movimientos de la chica quien del suelo estiró su brazo y agarrándole de los bajos logró que este se pegara al suelo quejándose de dolor y sin ningún esfuerzo.

Eso dejó a los espectadores con sus bocas más abiertas que la de un libro, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Tetsuhiro quien se apresuró hasta donde estaba la castaña, tomando su mano y sorprendiéndola este gritó su nombre en un tono un tanto exagerado, por parte de Hiro chan miraba al que le dedicaba una mirada seria, ella atinó a reírse un poco y alejándose del ojisverdes para tomar su mochila nuevamente.

**-Perdón que hayas tenido que presenciar eso pero a que te sorprendí ¿Ne? ¿Ne? ¡Ha! Estos tipos no se lo esperaban, hasta una chica…**

**-¡¿En que estabas pensando?! - **tanto la castaña como el peliplateado quedaron perplejos por el repentino exalto del Morinaga- **¡Pudiste salir lastimada!**

**-¿Acaso no lo viste? ¡Ellos empezaron! ¡Y les pateé el trasero! Se lo merecían así que este asunto ya quedó cerrado, no volverán a molestar…Vamos a clase sino Akahira sensei nos va a regañar- **antes de seguir avanzando fue interrumpida por el peliazul, antes de quitar su mano de su hombro ella volteó y lo miró confundida**\- ¿Qué más quieres decir Morinaga? **

**\- No me parece correcto… que te metas con chicos de tercero, en realidad con cualquier estudiante, por favor no lo malentiendas, se ve que sabes sobre pelea y como llevar las cosas por tu cuenta pero…no deja de significar que eres solo una chica Hiroko…Pudiste salir lastimada… si hubieran sido más… **

**-Me estas diciendo débil…- **no deseaba pelear pero una vez que empezó a oír el discurso del Morinaga deseaba saber como terminaría, de ninguna forma permitiría que nadie la deje en ridículo.

**-¡No! Lo que trato de decir es…que, ahg… ¡Que no eres un chico! ¡Compórtate como tal! **

Esta se impactó ante ese comentario y sin darse cuenta corrió la mano de su hombro con cierta furia controlada-**Morinaga estas diciendo que por ser una chica no debería pelear, bajar la cabeza y hacer como si nada ¿Es eso?**

**-Yo…no quise decir eso, Hiroko…**

**-Ya tuve suficiente… No quiero verte por lo que resta del día ¡Lárgate de mi vista! **

Empujó al peliazulado y esta con sus pertenencias se echó a correr hacia el sentido contrario en donde estaba su salón, el de cabellos azulados angustiado por su mal uso de palabras intento seguirla pero ahora era el peliplateado quien lo detenía, automáticamente volteó la mirada hacia este exigiendo que lo soltara pero más intentaba huir más era la opresión en su brazo.

**-Creo que debes dejarla sola, en el descanso la buscaremos.**

**-Si pero…**-este bajó la mirada entristecido**\- Hablé de más…debo disculparme, eso...yo no quería decirle eso.**

**-Lo sé, cuando uno está enojado simplemente las palabras salen, y son las que menos representan lo que en verdad piensas…es algo común.**

Este miró hacia la ventana evitando el contacto visual con el de orbes esmeraldas, por algo decía eso y no quería ser la voz de la experiencia pero desde pequeño tenía ese defecto incorregible, una falla que no deseaba demostrarle a un desconocido, en seguida soltó su brazo y acomodando su voz con la provocación de sonidos extraños provenientes de su garganta terminó con aquel silencio que se había vuelto tenso entre ellos.

Una vez más convenció a su compañero que era mejor la idea de presentarse al primer periodo y luego en el descanso serían capaces de encontrarse con la muchacha de baja estatura. Morinaga no le quedó de otra, aceptó desganadamente, y mirando hacia la dirección en donde esta iba se cuestiono en donde se iba refugiar.

En seguida se fue al lado del peliplateado pero se detuvo por unos segundos y de nuevo miró hacia atrás, creyendo haber visto una extraña sombra moverse tras de ellos, sin embargo no había nada o nadie, por lo que arqueando los hombros este siguió con la vista al joven Tatsumi quien le llevaba varios pasos adelante, otra vez su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al ver su espalda alejarse, de verdad…necesitaba encontrar la razón de ese inquietante dolor en su pecho.

* * *

Como era de esperarse conocía ese lugar a la perfección y con el dato de que aquellos chicos era nuevos en el establecimiento seguro no correría el riesgo de ser encontrada, necesitaba estar a solas, pues no fue un inicio de jornada agradable, primero encontrarse con una escena desagradable, luego ese tonto que se hacía pasar por su hermano diciéndole lo que debía que hacer, también esos tontos que se buscaron problemas y por último Tetsuhiro, el único del salón con el que le hablaba le dijo ese motón de tonterías, solo faltaba él…

"_Compórtate como tal"_

Si claro, no es que no desearía ser como las otras chicas, tenía su forma de ser, un carácter firme y recto, desde que su verdadero padre falleció se prometió ser fuerte por ella y por su madre…que sería la soga que las mantuviera unidas, por eso era como era, no podía permitirse ser débil y tampoco dejar impune a un acto deshonroso como el de esta mañana.

Se puso a pensar en esa mañana, un día tranquilo y rodeado con los pétalos de cerezos que aún no se resignaban a desaparecer, todo era normal, eso hasta que llegó a la esquina de una calle en donde veía la acumulación de unos sujetos, estos se veían sospechosos, pues en esa ronda de espaldas parecía que algo se escondía, fue entonces que se percató del llanto de una jovencita, de a poco se fue acercando y solo para darse cuenta que esos tipos se trataban de unos estudiantes que al parecer estaban gastando su tiempo en bromas sin sentido, alcanzó a ver a la joven de largos cabellos negros tirada en el suelo y manteniendo sus piernas juntas, sus manos se sujetaban a su falda, la cual quería ser levantada por uno de esos estúpidos, eso…ver eso le dio las razones suficientes para arrojar su mochila al suelo, retroceder unos para así tomar distancia y empezar a correr hacia el que estaba profanándose con la muchacha, tanto era el asombro de los terceros que en vez de avisar a su colega estos se hicieron a un lado y así permitiendo la efectividad de la patada voladora que ejerció la atletita Hiroko sobre su victima.

Esta aterrizó al lado de la chica y la ayuda a levantarse, repentinamente dibujó una calmada sonrisa para presentarse con la que aun se le veían unas lagrimas en sus mejillas, se ve que esa jovencita quiso agradecerle pero Hiroko la interrumpió y le alcanzó un bolso que estaba ubicado a su derecha, al parecer era de la muchacha con largos cabellos negros, después de eso ayudó a levantarla y arreglar su camisa de tonalidad amarilla…

"_**Será mejor que te vayas "**_

Esas fueron sus palabras y le dio la espalda, fue en dirección al que se mantenía noqueado en la acera, posiblemente con una fuerte contusión por el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo, eso y el insoportable ardor de su zapato impresos en su rostro, estaba por darle el golpe final pero a verlo tan miserable decidió dejarlo así como estaba, fijó su mirada a sus secuaces y estos atemorizados por esa mirada maligna que radiaba aura carmesí dieron marcha atrás sintiéndose como un montón de ovejas acorraladas por el feroz lobo.

Al ver que todo se había calmado y la joven a la que salvó siguió su camino ella decidió hacer lo mismo, pasó por esos tontos y recogió su mochila del suelo, miró por última vez a la manada de miedosos, en ese entonces seguía tan molesta que dejó que su boca hablase, no recordaba con exactitud que dijo en ese momento pero seguro fue algo indigno de los labios de una dama pues al dejar la escena todos los presentes parecían abatidos y con sus almas a punto de salirse de sus cuerpos.

Después al llegar a la escuela se encontró con la noticia de que al que había pateado el orgullo era el innombrable "Toyo Shigeru", estudiante de tercer año que era temido por todos en Nishi-nipón*, el mismo establecimiento en donde ella estaba cursando, obviamente ese dato no le hizo cambiar de opinión por lo que realizó aquella mañana, ese tipo se lo merecía, sin importarle quien sea tratar así a una señorita no se ganaba el respeto o la piedad de nadie, claro que no todos pensaban de esa forma y ahí apareció el molesto de Isogai y su compañero Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

¿Fue tan malo lo que hizo? Solo porque fuese una chica no significaba cruzarse de piernas y sonreír como una estúpida fingiendo que no había visto nada, lo que estaba mal estaba mal para su entender y eso correspondía un castigo. Hizo bien y punto ¿Por qué no la entendían? En vez de eso…recibió criticas y cosas como "eres una chica" "no seas tan varonil" y otras cosas por el estilo.

Por alguna razón ese tiempo a solas solo empeoró su estado de animo, pues se la pasó recordando lo que hizo "mal" , supuestamente se saltó la primera clase para calmar su cabeza y su cuerpo el cual fue tentado a saltar sobre el de cabellos azules pero hasta ella tenía limites… Por un segundo se puso a pensar en las palabras de esos chicos y analizar su personalidad…quizás era bastante rara, quizás debía ser más femenina, era algo que intentó siempre, pero se sentía fuera de lugar, algo le hacía actuar rara ante las demás chicas, una sensación de vacío no la dejaba nunca, y eso iba creciendo a medida que avanzaba en su vida hasta que…

**-Vaya, la estudiante responsable Satô Hiroko falta a clases, eso es algo digno de ver. **

La que se encontraba recostada contra el alambrado de la azotea fijó su vista hacia la puerta de salida, notando la presencia de un muchacho que se escondía tras las sombras, en seguida se enderezó y prestó atención al que le habló de repente, su voz no era familiar, así que descartó a Isogai y a Morinaga, incluso a ese misterioso de cabellera plateada.

**-¿Quién eres? No…mejor pregunto ¿Se te ofrece algo? Busco tranquilidad…**

**-Que mala eres, me golpeas de forma tan cruel y te vas, y ahora finges no recordarme…eso es grosero. **

Reaccionó ante ese comentario, se acercó más y pudo observar la forma de su rostro, el color de cabello anaranjado y esa cicatriz que abarcaba parte de su cuello, si definitivamente era él.

**-Con que eres Toyo Shigeru, hace un rato tus amigos intentaron castigarme, creo que debes conseguirte mejores seguidores.**

**-Esos ineptos…Sabía que eran unos flacuchos que me traicionaron, por eso los mandé, tenía la intuición de que terminarían en la enfermería-** este se aproximó hasta la joven hasta quedar de frente, claro que la estatura se sobrepasaba demasiado, por lo que el chico se agachó y se apoyó en su frente, increíblemente la castaña permitió ese acercamiento, apreciando o mejor dicho despreciando un poco más de cerca el color de ojos grisáceos que la observaban**\- De verdad me quedó doliendo la cara, maldita mocosa…**

**-Te lo** **merecías, lo que hacían era un claro abuso, pueden ser demandados.**

**-¡No me hagas reír!- **este acarició su nuca, agarrando algunos de sus rizos con sus frías manos**\- Era una broma solo eso… **

Una broma… ¿Eso podía resultarles gracioso? Hacer que te quedes en ridículo y tomar tus debilidades para burlarse…esa clase de persona le repugnaba, era la peor clase de ser con el que pudo lidiar, de forma brusca agarró su muñeca y la alejó de su persona, estaba apunto de hacerle retroceder pero unas manos misteriosos aparecieron por detrás y la sometieron con éxito, brazos desconocidos pasaron bajo sus axilas y se doblaron con tal fuerza que esta no podía moverse de la cintura hacia arriba, intentó mover sus piernas, con la suerte de darle al que la sostenía por detrás pero no contó con la presencia de otras personas que le agarraron de las piernas, provocando que ya no estuviese en el suelo, sino siendo columpiada en el aire, como lazos sueltos en el aire.

**-¡Suéltame estúpido! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Eres un cobarde!**\- esta aun en esas circunstancias intentaba deshacerse de los nudos que la ataban, pero estos chicos no eran los mismos que la enfrentaron en el pasillo, se trataba de estudiantes con una contextura mas grande y trabajada, lamentablemente se descuidó y ahora se vio envuelta en un gran problema.

Pronto su cuerpo quedó quieto al notar las carcajadas que se burlaban de su situación, al fijar la mirada hacia el frente veía como ese grotesco chico se contraía con su propia risa, finalmente esa voz molesta calló y se dignó a mirarla.

Se sentía conmocionad por esto…es decir, jamás se vio en la necesidad de pelear… pero estas personas la provocaron y le hicieron cruzar la línea. Debió escuchar…

La mirada traviesa del que parecía poseer una mascara de payaso por la enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se detuvo en los ojos café de la joven, sin dejar su lugar colocó una de sus manos sobre su mentón y la otra hacía un gesto de negación, el típico movimiento del dedo índice para marcar una reacción incorrecta.

**-¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese Hiroko chan? Vamos es solo una lección, para que aprendas a ubicarte, en esta escuela yo soy el Rey y quiero que mi ultimo año sea perfecto y no dejaré que una cualquiera me lo arruine-**este se adelantó hasta la jovencita y dando una señal a sus compañeros estos dejaron en el suelo a Hiroko pero aun era detenida por las asquerosas manos de aquellos sujetos**\- Mnn… ahora que te veo bien, me haces dudar de tu sexo, tienes pechos muy planos y golpeas muy fuerte para ser una simple niña.**

**-¡Oh! ¡Tal vez sea un tío que se viste de mujer! Ne Toyo… ¿Porque no lo compruebas? **

Cuado escuchó ese comentario no evitó el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, el impulso desesperado de soltarse, el deseo de querer romperle los huesos a esos chicos idiotas, el anhelo de querer retroceder unos cuantos segundos en el tiempo y el haber evitado caer en esa trampa, pero ahora solo podía mirar con desesperación aquellos orbes sin brillo que cada vez más se adentraban más y más en su ser, parecía como si fuesen capaz de ver sus más oscuros secretos, aquellos que ni ella sabía que los tenía, en seguida apartó la vista y apretó sus puños, reflejando lo frustrada que se encontraba, esperaba lo peor, esa era la verdad, no obstante nada pasaba, así que levantó la vista para cruzarse con el rostro de aquel maleante , quien mostraba una estúpida sonrisa.

**-Yo te conozco, eres hija de ese hombre ¿Cierto? Ya sabes… Satô Tei, ese que se suicidó hace nueve años.**

No dijo nada, estaba demasiado confundida para responder ¿Cómo conocía a su padre?...Y como sabía sobre ese tema, esto no estaba pasando… ¡No podía estar sucediendo!

**-Así que es cierto…bueno no es de esperar tu conducta rara, dado que eres su hija- **este le mostró su mano que sacudía sus dedos con cierta travesía- **Dejando de lado ese asunto, aun quiero dejar en claro mis dudas ¿Puedo? **

¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! Comprender la situación era imposible y salvarse de ella era aun más absurdo, los brazos de Hiroko estaban entumecidos al igual que sus piernas obligadas a estar separas una de otra, se vio a ella misma con aquel sujeto sobre su cuerpo, posando sus manos sobre su camisa blanca y que ahora se encontraba de lo más andrajosa , esta desesperada intentó pedir ayuda pero el mismo abusador cubrió su boca y acortando la distancia el hombre pudo ser testigo del miedo que estaba ocasionando en la castaña, eso si que le produjo una fuerte emoción en su cuerpo, deseaba más, escuchar esos gemidos de consternación y angustia, lagrimas que se manchaban en la piel humana, fluidos sin controlarse y que brotase del cuerpo al que oprimía contra su voluntad, todo eso lo deseaba en ese momento.

Sus gruesos dedos agarraron el pañuelo que era parte de su uniforme y lo desató de la forma más brusca posible, la camisa holgada que se encontraba empapada en sudor ahora era destrozada por aquellos dedos detestables y pegajosos, teniendo como resultado la exposición de una piel de tonalidad pálida pero que estaba cubierta por una molesta blusa del mismo color que la camisa.

Al ver aquella su respiración se volvió más precipitada, el corazón estaba apunto de salirse de su pecho, estaba impotente ante aquel ser cruel y detestable y en lo único que podía pensar era en su madre…que diría cuando sepa que no era la hija que ella quería, como reaccionaría cuando descubriera que lo que le decía todos los días era solo una mentira, que no estaba bien, que no tenía ni una sola amiga, que esas miradas excluyentes no desaparecieron al igual que la tristeza de no sentirse parte de esa nueva familia. Solo se llenaba de pensamientos negativos, de algo tan doloroso que pudiese reemplazar lo que estaba pasando en la realidad, finalmente la figura de su padre fue la última en aparecer, lo veía sonriéndole con esa amabilidad que solo ella apreciaba… lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, quería aclarar sus dudas, hablar sobre temas que ni siquiera surgían con su madre… deseaba calmar su soledad pero ese vacío se llenaba de lágrimas invisibles que se adentraban e su existencia.

El pelianarajado se mostraba un tanto decepcionado, su victima se había tranquilizado o al menos parecía tener la calma, también le resultaba algo frustrante no ver lo que quería, así que de una vez por todas se dispuso a retirar esa prenda que escondía la íntima piel que la castaña al principio intentaba ocultar, al mismo tiempo pretendió arrancar su falda negra, jugaba con la sensaciones ajenas, su mano desocupada fue a parar a uno de sus pequeños muslos y de a poco deshacerse de ese pedazo de tela oscura, todo con la intención de obtener un poco más de esa dulce y atormentada expresión de terror que ponía aquella chica pero antes de hacerlo una fuerza extraña le sujeto el cuello y lo empujó lejos de la castaña quien rápidamente fue soltaba por los secuaces de Toyo.

**-Que repugnante…un tipo como tu… ¿Existe de verdad?**

**-¡Hiroko chan! ¡¿Estas bien!?**

De pronto aparecieron los héroes, uno portaba unas gafas redondas que no impedían manifestar el asco y desprecio que emanaba su mirada, es más acrecentaba ese aura asesina que hizo desaparecer a casi todos los presentes, solo quedó atónito el que fue arrojado al suelo con mucha facilidad, y el otro era el joven de cabello azulados y ojos verdosos llenos de preocupación al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo, pero su cara de consternación cambió repentinamente al ver como estaba las fachas de su amiga, sus dientes al chocarse provocaron el sonido espeluznante de un gruñido de un animal salvaje a punto de atacar al que se atrevió a cruzar su territorio, de un momento a otro el Morinaga cobró velocidad y pretendió golpear al de cabellos de puerco espín pero apenas extendió su brazo para lanzar el puñetazo sobre su cara fue interrumpida por unas manos femeninas, volteó al ver que se trataba de Hiroko, naturalmente se calmó y volvió a esa faceta preocupada sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

**-¿Estas bien?… ¿Te hicieron algo?**

**-Nada…estoy bien, solo arruinaron mi uniforme, pero estoy bien- **intento mantener calmados sus nervios, dándole la espalda esta se acomodó algunos de sus mechones rizados detrás de su oreja- ** solo se trataba…de una broma…**

-**¡No me vengas con que era una broma! ¡Ese tipo!- **al darse vuelta este descubrió que el acusado había desaparecido- ¡**Maldición! Se nos escapó**…

**-Déjalo Morinaga kun…-**esta aferrando su mano derecha sobre la parte rotosa cerró la tela para evitar que se siguiera viendo más de lo necesario- **Me voy a cambiar…ustedes regresen al salón…**

**-¡De ninguna manera vamos contigo!-**este recibió un golpe del que se mantuvo callado hasta ese momento-¡**Porque me pegas!**

**-¿Eres idiota? Como dos chicos van a entrar al vestidor de mujeres… **

**-Tienes razón pero…**

Estaba preocupado, el hecho de que no apareciera por todo el primer ciclo era algo extraño, además antes de separarse pudo sentir como si alguien los estuviese observando y al parecer no estaba equivocado, seguro fue ese chico de cabellos raros que acababa de huir, de solo pensar que pudieron lastimar a Hiroko en su ausencia lo destrozaba, solo faltaba eso para adherir a su lista, ser un pésimo compañero, ya la había herido con sus palabras y al no ser capaz de defenderla cuando más lo necesitaba era una prueba de fallo como persona, pero más no podía hacer, al menos aparecieron a tiempo antes de que ese sujeto se sobrepasara con ella, la presencia de Tatsumi Souichi también fue sorpresivamente beneficiaria , el hecho de que aceptara ir con él durante el descanso podía tomarlo como un punto a su favor, debería estar feliz por eso pero… ahora se sentía emocionalmente abatido y decepcionado, quería ayudar y no sabía como…era tan frustrante.

Observó la puerta por la cual cruzó su compañera, la cual se manifestó normal después de que todo se calmara, esta se retiró con la excusa de cambiarse…pero… ¿Realmente estaba bien? Morinaga sentía que había una mascara de teatro que estaba ocultando como de verdad se sentía…era algo tan propio de él, que podía reconocer esas facetas falsas donde sea.

Finalmente terminó haciendo caso y ambos se dirigieron a su clase, esperando pronto la presencia de Hiroko.

* * *

Debía apresurarse y cambiarse por la ropa de gimnasia, luego encontraría la forma de excusarse por tener esa apariencia y no portar el uniforme como corresponde, una vez que llegó a los vestidores se despojó de sus prendas y con tranquilidad las dobló y acomodo dentro de su casillero, ya estando vestida esta se quedó por un rato mirando al vacío , solo veía la oscuridad de aquel contenedor, el cual iba a esconder lo que seguro fue una de sus peores experiencias, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y se agarró con fuerza a la playera blanca, la otra con fuerza golpeó el casillero que tenía a continuidad, trató de soportarlo todo el camino, tomo mucho esfuerzo para que esas molestas gotas saladas no se escaparan frente a los chicos, estando sola podía soltar todo lo que estaba conteniendo hasta ese momento, de a poco su pequeño cuerpo se dejó caer y recostarse contra el metal cuadrado, automáticamente acercó sus piernas y las presionó contra su pecho para poder de esa manera esconder su rostro destrozado por el remordimiento y el miedo, la confusión y la decepción…

Al final las voces del pasado y las del presente estaban torturándola, diciéndole una verdad que aun no comprendía.

"_Tu padre es un marica, seguro saliste defectuosa como él"_

"_Esa niña…es rara, no habla con ninguna de las chicas"_

"_¿Acaso te crees un chico?"_

"_Hija creo que deberías tratar de tener mas amigas"_

"_Compórtate"_

Todos le llenaban con palabras hirientes y críticas que desde pequeña costaba entender ¿Todo ella era un error? ¿Debía modificar algo? Y si debía hacerlo… ¿Qué seria?

Ya no soportaba que la tratasen como una extraña especie… ser vista con esos ojos que se burlaban de lo que llevaba puesto, detestaba… ese cuerpo que todos utilizaban para someterla a su pura arrogancia y superioridad…

Estaba cansada…y au así se esforzaba…quería una vida normal, amigos con los cual compartirla ¿Eso estaba mal? Que más debía ser.

Por el momento solo se quedó el resto del descanso reposando la cara falsa de la moneda contra el suelo, por unos segundos dejó en libertar aquellas lagrimas que desde hace mucho deseaba sacar de su interior.

* * *

**Esos bastardos… ¡Oye tu!-** señaló a uno de los que le había acompañado a la azotea**\- Averigua quien mierda son esos tipos… especial el de gafas…**

**-Ah, señor creo que ya fue suficiente ¿No le dio ya una lección a esa chica? -**este fue agarrado del cuello y fue estampado con brutalidad hasta una de las pizarras del pasillo**\- Discúlpeme jefe ¡Lo haré! **

**-Nadie me toma como un estúpido…**-este soltó al débil estorbo y se acercó hasta a la ventana en donde veía el patio principal siendo poblado por todos los estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria, de un momento a otro manifestó una mejora en su humor**\- Esta es mi escuela…y haré lo que quiera…**

Ahora que sería de la vida de los recién transferidos, la paz que aparentaban tener podía ser perturbada sin que se dieran cuenta, secretos se rebelarían , personalidades ocultas tomarían la iniciativa, algo a lo que se llama sentimiento estaba desarrollándose en los corazones de ciertas personas, estas se adentrarían a un mundo complicado ¿Serán capaces de soportarlo?

La lealtad, la responsabilidad…la familia, en cierta parte del camino esto podría desintegrarse y no volver a ser como lo era antes.


End file.
